Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post Saison 3. Eléna est devenue vampire et se réveille à la morgue de l'hopital… Seulement elle a oublié tout ce qui a suivi la mort de ses parents. Comment vont réagir ses amis ? Et que choisira-t-elle ? Prend tous les personnages.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: ****LJ Smith et Julie Plec **

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une nouvelle fiction sur ma vision de la saison 4 de Vampires Diaries, c'est ma première longue sur ce fan dom et j'ai donc encore besoin de me roder : ) Merci de votre compréhension en cas d'erreur. Le prologue est assez court mais je développerais plus dans les prochains chapitres que je tacherai de publier toutes les semaines le mardi ^^**_

_**Pour l'instant, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Prologue**

« _Tu rêves d'un amour qui te consume_. »

La phrase vola un instant dans l'esprit d'Elena puis elle sentit à nouveau l'eau dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge, ses poumons, partout. La terreur secoua la jeune fille et elle aspira une brusque goulée d'air avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Elena ? » S'exclama un jeune homme à ses côtés.

Elena ne répondit pas et posa un regard affolé sur ce qui l'entourait. L'endroit était sombre, froid et la table sur laquelle elle était allongée était dure. Elle inspira à nouveau tandis que le jeune homme qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt se levait.

« Elena ! Mais comment ? Elena tu vas bien ? J'ai cru, oh bon sang j'ai cru… »

La jeune fille haleta et se tourna vers l'inconnu.

« Où suis-je ?

- Tu es à l'hôpital Elena, commença Stefan avec précaution. Il y a eu un accident, la voiture, ta voiture est tombée dans le lac et … »

Elena s'affola et lui coupa la parole.

« L'accident oui je me souviens ! Papa ! Maman ! Comment vont-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Où sont-ils ? »

Médusé, Stefan la fixa sans comprendre.

« Mais Elena…

- Vous êtes leur médecin ? Dites-moi ! »

Sous le choc, Stefan recula alors qu'il comprenait qu'elle ne souvenait plus de lui.

()()

Damon fit face à Meredith.

« Vous avez fait quoi ?! »

Le jeune médecin recula.

« J'avais toujours un échantillon de votre sang et Elena, elle n'aurait pas pu se remettre de l'hémorragie alors j'ai

- Passez directement à la fin. La coupa Damon.

- Je lui ai donné votre sang, chuchota Meredith. Pour la sauver.

- Bon sang ! » S'énerva Damon avant de se détourner.

Meredith se mordit les lèvres.

« Damon, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y aurait cet accident, je ne pouvais pas deviner.

- Elena était morte à son arrivée n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr qu'elle était morte sans ça Alaric aurait déjà planté un pieu dans mon cœur ! » Ragea Damon.

Meredith hocha la tête et le visage de Damon prit une expression désolée.

« Elle n'a jamais voulu ça, elle ne l'a jamais désiré. Elle voulait une vie normale, humaine et maintenant…. »

Stefan fit irruption dans le couloir.

« Meredith, Elena, elle… »

Le médecin échangea un regard avec Damon.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, je vais m'occuper d'elle. »

Stefan s'apprêtait à lui emboiter le pas mais Damon le retint.

Là il le plaqua contre le mur.

« Comment est-ce arrivé !

- Lâche moi Damon, gronda Stefan.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as fait ! »

Stefan soutint son regard et céda.

« Elena voulait que je sauve Matt.

- Matt ? Matt ! C'est à cause de cet imbécile qu'Elena est ici ? A cause de lui qu'elle est devenue un vampire ? Mais tu es complétement idiot !

- C'était ce que voulait Elena, rétorqua Stefan. Elle m'a demandé de sauver Matt. Tu sais que si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle m'en aurait voulu, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. »

Damon le relâcha et se crispa.

« Si j'avais été là jamais

- Elena ne t'a pas choisi, le coupa Stefan avec défi. Et au vu de ta réaction je comprends pourquoi. »

Le visage de Damon s'affaissa et il s'écarta.

« Damon, attend ! Le rattrapa Stefan, bourrelé de remord.

- Attendre quoi ? Ironisa Damon. Comme tu viens de me le rappeler Elena ne m'a pas choisi, par conséquent il ne me reste plus qu'à faire mes valises. Adieu frérot.

- Damon, il y a un problème…

- Tu veux dire un autre problème hormis le fait que grâce à toi et au fantastique docteur Fell Elena est en train de devenir un vampire ? Se moqua Damon.

- Oui. Elena ne se souvient plus de rien. Elle croit qu'elle vient d'avoir un accident avec ses parents. »

Damon s'immobilisa brusquement et se tourna vers Stefan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Elena nous a oublié Damon. Tous les deux. »

()()

« Dites-moi comment vont mes parents ? Quand pourrais-je les voir ? Leurs blessures sont-elles graves ? »

Elena jeta un regard au badge de la médecin et reprit.

« Docteur Fell ? »

Meredith déglutit et s'approcha d'elle.

« Elena de quoi te rappelles tu ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Mais mes parents, pourquoi ne me dites-vous rien sur eux ? Ils sont blessés ? C'est grave ? Je vous en prie.

- De quoi te rappelles-tu ? »

Elena se troubla légèrement.

« Nous étions dans la voiture, on rentrait de la fête, Maman et Papa étaient venus me chercher parce que je m'étais disputée avec Matt, mon petit ami, et sur le pont… Le, la voiture a quitté la route et nous sommes tombés dans la rivière et… Oh mon dieu qu'est-il arrivé à mes parents ! »

Meredith inspira.

« Te souviens-tu de moi Elena ?

- De vous ? Je, non, c'est la première fois que je vous vois et… où allez-vous ? »

Meredith, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se retourna légèrement.

« Un détail à régler, je dois, dois prévenir mes confrères que tu t'es réveillée. Ne bouge pas. »

Elena leva la main pour la retenir mais Meredith s'empressa de sortir.

()()

« Il y a un problème. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche aux frères Salvatore.

La lippe sarcastique, Damon se tourna vers elle.

« Vraiment ? Votre perspicacité me laisse sans voix Dr Fell.

- Damon, ce n'est pas le moment, » pesta Stefan à mi-voix.

Meredith ignora l'interruption et fixa Stefan.

« On dirait qu'Elena a tout oublié, elle pense qu'elle était avec ses parents dans l'accident.

- Ses parents sont morts dans le même accident, souffla Stefan. Elena a déjà vécu ce moment. »

Meredith blêmit.

« Dans ce cas peut être que son esprit, qu'elle… Lorsqu'elle est venue un peu plus tôt, elle était sérieusement malade, elle avait une hémorragie cérébrale, j'ai utilisé le sang de Damon pour la guérir mais peut-être que les dégâts

- Attendez, vous avez utilisé le sang de _Damon_ ?

- Désolé frangin. »

Meredith sembla embarrassée mais reprit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important Stefan ! Les pompiers qui sont arrivés sur les lieux de l'accident ont constaté de décès d'Elena ! Comment allons-nous expliquer ça ? »

Damon haussa les épaules.

« Vous les rassemblez dans une salle, on les hypnotise.

- La plupart d'entre eux sont déjà rentrés chez eux et vous oubliez le conseil.

- Le conseil, gémit Damon.

- Alaric nous a dénoncés…

- Elena ne PEUT pas rester ici, souffla Meredith. Si ça venait à se savoir je…

- Où est Elena ! Hurla Jeremy, bouleversé.

- Manquait plus que lui, marmonna Damon avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Hé Jer…

- Ne me touche pas Damon.

- Jeremy ? Viens, il faut qu'on parle, » déclara Meredith avant de l'entrainer à l'écart.

()()

Restée seule, Elena examina la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait et un frisson la parcourut. Ca ne ressemblait pas à une chambre d'hôpital telle qu'elle les connaissait. Son regard tomba sur un tiroir à demi ouvert et elle aperçut un orteil.

Affolée, la jeune fille se leva et regarda autour d'elle.

« Maman ? Papa ? »

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur un coton imbibé de rouge et son estomac grogna à cette vue. Elle avait faim. Non, pire, elle mourrait de faim. Son estomac se tordit et elle fixa à nouveau le coton.

Sans pouvoir lutter contre son impulsion, Elena se précipita sur ce dernier et le mit dans sa bouche. Elle s'efforça de sucer le sang qui y était figé avant de repousser le coton avec horreur.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » Souffla-t-elle avant de se ruer vers la porte.

()()

Stefan se tourna vers la porte au moment où elle sortait de ses gonds.

« Elena non ! »

En un clin d'œil, il fut près d'elle et l'agrippa sous le regard désolé de Damon.

« Elena calme toi, on va t'emmener…

- Où sont mes parents ? »

Stefan, désemparé, se tourna vers son frère et Elena l'aperçut alors.

« Damon ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

()()

Jeremy se précipita vers sa sœur mais Damon le retint.

« Faut mieux pas ! Le sang tu vois, » chuchota t'il.

Meredith jeta un regard traqué tout autour d'elle et se tourna vers eux.

« Il faut la faire sortir, elle ne doit pas rester ici, si le conseil venait à apprendre… »

Damon hocha la tête.

« On l'emmène au manoir, une fois là-bas on avisera. Jeremy ? »

Dépassé par les événements, le jeune homme ne réagit pas.

« Mais Elena était

- Quoi qu'elle ait été elle ne l'est plus, le coupa Damon. Maintenant on doit la faire sortir. Et vite. Le soleil va bientôt se lever. »

Les entendant, Elena paniqua.

« Attendez ! Que faites-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Jeremy ! »

Le jeune homme avala sa salive.

« Tu dois les suivre Elena, fais-moi confiance.

- Mais et papa ? Maman ?

- Elena ils

- Plus tard, le coupa Damon. Elena, tu DOIS nous suivre. Maintenant. Fais-moi confiance. On va t'aider.»

La jeune femme cilla.

« _Tu rêves d'un amour qui te consume_. »

Revenant au présent, elle abdiqua brusquement.

« D'accord Damon. »

Ce dernier lui sourit tandis qu'elle lui emboitait le pas et Stefan les fixa avec incertitude.

« Dépêche-toi ! » Le pressa Damon.

Stefan soupira et le suivit, ses questions attendraient.

« Ça ira ? Demanda-t-il à Meredith.

- Je vais me débrouiller, pour l'instant arrangez-vous pour que personne ne la voit. »


	2. Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite de l'histoire qui cette fois va situer un peu tous les personnages que nous avons laissé en plan à la fin de la saison 3 ( en effet je compte bien ne pas me centrer uniquement sur le triangle Damon/Eléna/Stefan mais aussi développer les autres personnages.) Donc j'imagine que vous avez tous vu le premier épisode de la saison 4 ^^ pour ma part je tiens à préciser qu'en écriture j'en suis au chapitre 5 terminé donc ça ne sera pas la même chose que la série ^^**_

_**Ensuite, merci aux reviewers : Holly, Elsa, Elina, Lolie**_

_**Holly : Lol bah j'y peux rien si tu connais pas mes fan doms mdrr. A la base Elena est avec Stefan mais dans la saison 3 elle hésite beaucoup avec Damon ( en fait on est dans la configuration DMC) donc oui je suis Delena ( quel scoop mdrrr) et j'espère bien qu'il devienne officiel en sachant que Stefan est nettement plus intéressant que Will en clair je ne déteste pas Stefan. Les deux frères ont des hauts et des bas, hormis Stefan et Damon qui sont vampires alors Elena est en transition ( pas encore vampire tout à fait) Caroline, Katherine ( le double d'Elena et le premier amour de Damon et Stefan ), Elijah et Rebekah aussi ( les deux derniers sont des vampires originels : à l'origine des vampires à cause de leur mère Esther qui était une sorcière) Klaus est un originel aussi mais un hybride loup garou, comme Tyler qui est un loup garou à la base mais aussi un vampire grâce à Klaus ( tu suis toujours ?) Bonnie est une sorcière, Jeremy est humain mais parle aux morts et Matt bah Matt est humain mdrr. Là, Bonnie a aidé Klaus à s'emparer du corps de Tyler pour ne pas être tué ( je te le dis maintenant sinon tu vas avoir du mal à suivre le chapitre)Ca n'a rien à voir avec Twilight, c'est mieux et le mercredi ce sera du PoTC.**_

_**Elsa : merciii j'espère que la suite te plaira**_

_**Elina : la suite arrive et sera en ligne tous les mardi ^^**_

_**Lolie : merci beaucoup ! La suite est là !**_

_**Voilà assez de blabla ^^ J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 1**

**Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul**

« _Alaric a tout dit au Conseil, vous devez partir. »_

Aveuglée par ses larmes et taraudée par la terreur, Caroline se força à avancer avant de renoncer. A quoi bon continuer ? A quoi bon s'enfuir sans Tyler ? Elle avait beau faire, elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer sa vie sans le jeune loup garou. Peut-être que ce serait plus simple de laisser le Conseil l'attraper et en finir avec elle, peut être que…

La sonnerie de son portable la sortit de son hébétude et Caroline décrocha sans y penser. De l'autre côté c'était Matt.

« Caroline, c'est Elena, Elena, elle est morte… Rebekah, Rebekah elle était au milieu de la route alors j'ai voulu l'éviter et on est tombé du pont et Caroline tu es là ? »

La blonde resta un moment sans réagir puis un hurlement lui échappa. En une nuit elle avait tout perdu.

Sa famille. La vie qu'elle menait à Mystic Falls.

Tyler.

Elena.

Mais si elle ne pouvait plus rien pour Tyler, elle pouvait au moins venger son amie. Caroline retroussa ses lèvres et reprit sa course. Cette fois elle avait un but : trouver Rebekah et lui faire payer.

()()

Bonnie fixa Klaus.

« Tu dois rendre son corps à Tyler. Vite. »

Un sourire froid se forma sur les lèvres de Tyler et Klaus s'approcha de la sorcière.

« Quand je le déciderai Bonnie, quand je le déciderai… »

La sorcière s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque son téléphone sonna. Jeremy. Elle coula un regard méfiant en direction de Klaus et décrocha. Sous le regard moqueur de l'originel, la sorcière se décomposa.

« On se retrouve chez les Salvatore. »

Klaus la regarda.

« Elena est morte ?

- Devenue vampire grâce à ta chère sœur, je vais chez Stefan, quand j'en aurais fini là-bas tu devras avoir quitté la ville. » Annonça Bonnie d'une voix dure.

Klaus serra les poings devant l'audace de la sorcière avant de revenir à d'autres préoccupations. Jeremy avait parlé de Rebekah et sa sœur avait beau l'avoir trahi avec l'aide d'Elijah c'était à lui qu'il revenait de les punir. A lui et à personne d'autres. Surtout pas aux Salvatore.

()()

Elijah saisit Rebekah par les épaules et la secoua.

« Est-ce que tu es devenue folle ! Le Conseil est à nos trousses, nous étions enfin débarrassés de Klaus et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est à provoquer un accident ? »

La blonde lui renvoya une moue boudeuse.

« Tu as succombé au charme d'Elena mon cher frère ? Voilà qui est amusant, espérais-tu retrouver cette chère Tatia ? »

Elijah fit un effort pour conserver son calme tandis que ses pensées le ramenaient vers un passé lointain, un passé où il n'était encore qu'un humain comme les autres.

()()

_Tatia Petrova était jolie, la plus belle du village et aussi la plus douce. Chaque jour il l'accompagnait cueillir des fleurs ou des baies en cachette de leur père. Il aimait Tatia mais il n'était pas sans savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul. _

_Il y avait Niklaus, Niklaus et sa rudesse. Niklaus qui faisait tout pour lui voler la seule chose qu'il eut jamais possédée, l'amour de Tatia._

_Elijah se redressa et adressa un sourire à la jeune fille qui lui répondit par un signe de la main. Leur signe. Cette nuit, il la rejoindrait en cachette, comme toujours._

_« N'y compte pas mon frère, » souffla Niklaus._

_Furieux, Elijah se tourna vers lui._

_« Laisse Tatia tranquille, elle ne t'aime pas._

_- Elle m'aimera, rétorqua Niklaus avec son assurance habituelle._

_- Jamais tu ne l'auras ! »_

_Niklaus lui décocha le premier coup de poing et Elijah roula à terre, rendant coup pour coup jusqu'à ce que leur mère intervienne._

_« Que faites-vous ! » Ragea Esther._

_Elijah tourna son regard malgré lui en direction de Tatia et Esther cracha sur le sol._

_« Damnée soit cette Tatia Petrova qui pousse mes fils à s'affronter pour elle. Le jour viendra bientôt où elle regrettera ses coquetteries. »_

()()

Avec une pointe de tristesse, Elijah songea que leur mère avait tenu parole.

Le vampire secoua la tête tandis que Rebekah, loin de faire ses bagages, se laissait tomber avec nonchalance dans un siège.

« Inutile de te presser mon cher frère, nous sommes tranquilles désormais. Elena est morte, le chasseur aussi. »

Elijah ferma les yeux.

« Nous avions un accord avec les frères Salvatore, Rebekah.

- Et alors ? Rétorqua la blonde. Les frères Salvatore ne sont rien d'autres que des vampires mineurs, rien à voir avec nous.

- J'ai donné ma parole. » Répéta Elijah.

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit et Rebekah reprit.

« De toute manière, ils ne devraient pas tarder à mourir, après tout maintenant que Niklaus n'est plus.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, » murmura Elijah.

La blonde rit de nouveau.

« Alors c'était toi ? L'originel qui a créé leur lignée…

- Non. Impossible. Je pensais que c'était toi.

- Aucune chance, je n'ai pour ainsi dire pas créé de vampires, beaucoup moins que Klaus en tout cas. Ce devait être Kol. »

Elijah jetait un regard méfiant en direction du cercueil qui contenait le corps de Klaus lorsque la porte explosa soudain.

« Oh, oh, on a de la visite » s'amusa Rebekah avant de se retrouver clouée au mur par Caroline.

Elijah s'apprêtait à intervenir mais sa sœur repoussa la jeune vampire.

« Laisse-moi faire… Celle-ci est à moi et cette fois Niklaus ne pourra rien pour la protéger… »

Caroline feula et se précipita vers le cercueil de Klaus. Elijah devina son intention et se plaça entre la jeune fille et le pieu.

« Non. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

A bout de nerfs, Caroline lui fit face.

« Elle a tué Elena, Tyler est mort alors ne me dis pas ce que je peux faire ! »

Rebekah ricana.

« Débarrasse-toi d'elle.

- NON ! » Tonna brusquement une voix.

Caroline frémit et se retourna vers la porte, tremblante.

« Tyler ? Tyler c'est bien toi ? Mais comment… »

Oubliant les originels, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant qui la reçut sans bouger.

« Tyler, j'ai cru, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir.

- Je l'ai cru aussi, mais il faut croire que je m'étais assez affranchi de Klaus pour pouvoir lui survivre. » Murmura Klaus.

Caroline renifla et nicha sa tête dans son cou tandis que Rebekah baillait.

« Ennuyeux à mourir. »

Klaus redressa le visage et la fixa avec intensité.

Rebekah, sa chère sœur Rebekah. Elle avait été sa compagne pendant des siècles et finalement elle l'avait trahi, comme les autres. Sa prétendue famille. Il jeta un regard au cercueil et sourit. Son corps était en sécurité, il n'était pas encore temps de reprendre sa place, pas alors qu'il tenait Caroline dans ses bras. Mais avant tout il avait besoin que les traitres restent à Mystic Falls.

« Tyler ? »

Il fixa Caroline et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle était belle, une perle parmi tous ces misérables vampires. Caroline était pure, plus pure même qu'Elena. Elle avait un cœur et un amour sincères. Tout ce dont Esther l'avait privé.

« Viens on s'en va…

- Elle a tué Elena !

- Caroline, s'il te plait… »

()()

Damon salua d'un signe de son verre Bonnie tandis qu'elle entrait dans la maison.

« Où est elle ? Où est Elena ?

- Je ne sais pas, à l'étage sans doute, les deux bons samaritains sont avec elle. »

Bonnie plissa les yeux.

« Et pas toi ? »

Damon se leva souplement et alla se resservir.

« Non pas moi.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu tenais à Elena, encore un mensonge sûrement. »

Damon se retourna vers elle, le visage ravagé par le chagrin.

« Crois ce que tu veux Bonnie. »

La jeune sorcière s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque Jeremy et Stefan apparurent.

« Bonnie, sanglota Jeremy d'une voix brisée. C'est ma faute, je l'ai forcée à partir, je pensais que ça serait mieux et maintenant je l'ai perdue elle aussi. »

Le cœur lourd, Bonnie entoura Jeremy de ses bras et le serra contre elle.

« Bien sûr que non, Jeremy.

- Tu es trop gentille, persifla Damon. Bien sûr que c'est sa faute, la sienne et celle de Matt.

- Damon… » Lança Stefan d'un ton d'avertissement.

Le vampire se retourna.

« Quoi Damon ? Si cet imbécile s'en était tenu au plan, Elena ne se serait jamais trouvée sur le pont ! Et si TU n'avais pas choisi de sauver cet idiot de Matt, elle ne serait pas un vampire !

- Si Meredith n'avait pas eu ton sang, elle ne l'aurait pas transfusé à Elena, » riposta Stefan.

Les deux frères se firent face et Bonnie intervint, brisant la tension palpable qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Elle s'est servie du sang de _Damon _pour transformer Elena ?

- Pas pour la transformer, souffla Meredith derrière Bonnie. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, quand Jeremy a amené Elena un peu plus tôt, elle avait une hémorragie cérébrale, je me suis servi du sang pour la soigner, pas pour la transformer. »

Bonnie tiqua.

« Qui est avec Elena maintenant ?

- Personne, elle dort. Répondit Stefan.

- C'est pas un peu risqué ? Demanda Meredith. Je veux dire, elle va sûrement avoir besoin de sang. »

A ces mots, Bonnie sentit la main de Jeremy l'étreindre farouchement et elle lui adressa un regard rassurant.

« Je vais faire une bague pour Elena, en attendant, le mieux serait qu'elle reste ici. Où sont Caroline et Tyler ? »

Stefan baissa les yeux.

« Je suppose que maintenant que Klaus a disparu, Tyler… »

Sa phrase resta en suspend tandis qu'un silence de plomb retombait sur la pièce.

« Oh pitié, finit par dire Damon. On s'en fiche de toute façon, c'était qu'un des hybrides de Klaus. »

Bonnie, mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux tandis que Jeremy se tournait vers Damon.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tyler était notre ami !

- Le tien peut être mais sûrement pas le mien, c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne soit plus là.

- Quel dommage que toi tu le sois encore ! » Ragea Jeremy.

Un sourire sarcastique se forma sur les lèvres de Damon.

« Etonnant hein ? »

Bonnie cherchait un moyen de s'éclipser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à une Caroline rayonnante.

Cependant, le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça bien vite et elle se tourna vers Stefan.

« Je suis désolée, pour Elena, si tu savais…

- Epargne ta salive blondinette, Elena n'est pas morte, grâce à Stefan et au docteur Fell elle est devenue un vampire, la coupa Damon avant de se tourner vers la porte. Il est encore là lui ? » Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Caroline, soulagée, battit des mains et s'empressa de prendre la main de Tyler.

« Il a survécu, je ne sais pas comment et je m'en fiche ! »

Bonnie plissa les yeux et fixa Tyler d'un air mauvais tandis que Damon tiquait. Klaus, peut désireux d'attirer l'attention sur lui, se tourna vers Stefan.

« Elena est donc en vie ? C'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Excellente tu veux dire ! Ironisa Damon. Elena est devenue tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas être et il y a mieux ! Elle ne se souvient de rien ! »

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement et Bonnie fut la première à réagir.

« Comment ça de rien ?

- Elena ne se souvient d'aucune des choses qui ont suivi la mort de ses parents, expliqua Stefan.

- Autrement dit, pas de blondinette vampire, que dis-je pas de vampire ! Pas de loup garou non plus, désolé Tyler, ni de sorcière, ni de frère capable de parler avec les morts. » Ironisa Damon.

Stefan lui lança un regard noir tandis que les autres digéraient la nouvelle.

« Elle se souvient de Damon par contre, déclara-t-il avec amertume.

- Je suis inoubliable, » pavoisa ce dernier pour cacher son malaise.

Bonnie le fixa.

« Pourquoi aurait-elle tout oublié sauf Damon, tu es sûr qu'elle s'en souvient ?

- Elle l'a appelé par son prénom, » répondit Stefan sans réussir à dissimuler la peine que ça lui procurait.

Caroline bredouilla.

« Mais, elle va retrouver la mémoire, Bonnie peut certainement…

- Je ne connais pas de sorts de mémoire, mais s'il en existe un, je le trouverai, » répondit la sorcière.

Damon tiqua.

« Et pourquoi ne pas la laisser se souvenir à son rythme ? »

Bonnie lui adressa un regard méprisant.

« Pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi ? Aucune chance Damon.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ce qui s'est passé ce soir montre que Stefan n'est pas le meilleur choix pour elle. »

Stefan serra les poings tandis que Caroline fixait Damon.

« Mais c'est le choix d'Elena, tu pourrais au moins respecter ça !

- Arrête ça blondie… »

Les deux vampires se firent face avec hargne et Stefan soupira.

« Damon a raison, nous avons assez joué avec la vie d'Elena, c'est à elle de choisir ce dont elle veut se souvenir. »

Damon sourit largement et Stefan le fixa.

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je renonce à elle. »

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard et Klaus crut bon d'intervenir.

« Nous avons un autre problème, Alaric a révélé toute la vérité au Conseil, ils vont sûrement agir.

- Mais Elena, » objecta Jeremy.

Furieux, Klaus se tourna vers lui.

« Si on ne fait rien, Elena sera bientôt morte pour de bon, tout comme nous. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je n'ai pas échappé à Klaus pour mourir des mains du conseil de Mystic Falls. »

Bonnie le fixa longuement.

« Et je suppose que tu as une idée _Tyler_ ?

- En effet, rassemblons tous les membres du Conseil dans une salle et faisons leur oublier.

- C'est impossible, remarqua Stefan. Ils prennent tous de la verveine. »

Klaus fixa Bonnie.

« C'est pour ça que nous aurons recours à un sort. »

Bonnie serra les dents.

« Hors de question. »

Caroline se décomposa et Klaus sourit.

« Je croyais que tu voulais sauver tes amis… »

Bonnie grimaça et tourna les talons.

« J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Pour l'instant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la bague de protection d'Elena.

- Réfléchis vite Bonnie, » Lui lança Klaus.

Furieuse, la sorcière dédaigna de répondre et tourna les talons.

()()

Bonnie commençait à en avoir assez d'être utilisée. C'était toujours ainsi, tout le monde s'intéressait à Elena, à Caroline, à ce que ses amies pouvaient perdre, à ce qu'elles pouvaient ressentir mais jamais un mot pour elle. Jamais une parole pour celle qui avait vu mourir sa grand-mère pour sauver cet imbécile de Damon ou dont la mère avait été transformée en vampire à cause d'Elena. Rien hormis de faire un nouveau sort.

Et cela commençait à suffire.

Elle avait peu à peu tout perdu dans cette histoire mais personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Pas plus que des sacrifices qu'elle faisait pour les aider. Un instant, elle songea à dévoiler la vérité sur Tyler, sur l'échange de corps qu'elle avait pratiqué pour que Klaus reste en vie. Non pas que pour Klaus vive mais pour que les autres ne meurent pas. A commencer par sa mère. Bonnie ricana. Tous ses amis savaient que Klaus était à l'origine de sa mère attendu que Damon l'avait transformée mais aucun n'avait daigné s'en souvenir ou même se soucier d'elle.

Furieuse, elle ressembla les herbes nécessaires au sort de protection. Elena encore, il n'y en avait jamais que pour Elena.

« Bonnie ? »

Distraite, elle sursauta et manqua de faire tomber le creuset qu'elle tenait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jeremy ? »

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, est ce que ça va ? »

Bonnie se retourna et fit face à Jeremy.

« Non, pas très bien, »admit elle.

Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras et Bonnie posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il soupirait.

« Ce qui arrive à Elena ça nous fait tous un choc, je sais que tu n'as plus envie d'être mêlée à ça mais c'est ma sœur, je ne veux pas la perdre, même si elle doit devenir vampire… »

Déçue, Bonnie ne répondit pas tandis qu'il continuait.

« Ça a été une nuit très difficile pour nous tous, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins nous sommes débarrassés de Klaus et Tyler a survécu. Comme Damon, grimaça Jeremy. Ca par contre c'est dommage. »

Outrée, Bonnie se détacha de lui.

« Damon a transformé ma mère Jeremy. »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux.

« Ta… Bonnie, je suis désolé, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai

- Oublié, termina Bonnie à sa place. C'est bon Jeremy. Je vais continuer seule. »

Il hésita et Bonnie se força à lui sourire.

« Vas-y je te dis, ça va, Damon est en vie donc je suppose que ma mère l'est aussi.

- Bonnie écoute…

- Pas maintenant, j'ai un sort de protection à faire pour cette bague puis un sort d'oubli pour les membres du Conseil. » Pesta Bonnie en refoulant ses larmes.

Jeremy prit une expression navrée.

« Tu as l'air épuisée, tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Pas : « repose toi Bonnie ça peut attendre », ou « on va trouver une autre solution » songea Bonnie avec amertume, juste une proposition pour s'assurer que le travail soit fait.

« Ça ira merci, se força-t-elle à dire. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Elena.

- Oui… Tu as raison… Elle ne se souvient pas pour nos parents. » Murmura Jeremy.

Bonnie le fixa. Elle aurait du le consoler, se sentir triste pour lui et pour son amie mais elle n'y parvenait pas. La seule chose à laquelle elle réussissait à penser c'était qu'Elena n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu gros et qu'elle au moins avait la chance de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

()()

Caroline s'approcha de Stefan, suivie par Tyler.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Stefan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Damon, depuis le canapé, le devança.

« Je vais très bien, merci de vous en soucier. » Ironisa-t-il à l'intention du petit groupe dont il était maintenu à l'écart.

Caroline lui adressa un regard hostile et Damon grimaça.

« Continuez, ne vous gênez pas pour moi, c'est pas grave, je noierais mon chagrin seul, comme toujours, soupira t'il exagérément.

- Comme si ça te faisait quelque chose Damon, » se moqua Caroline.

Le regard du vampire se voila un court instant.

« Bien sûr, » marmonna-t-il en levant son verre tandis que Caroline se détournait.

Stefan grimaça.

« Attend Damon, ne le prend pas comme ça.

- Oh la ferme Stefan, j'en ai assez entendu, je vous laisse vous lamenter sur le sort d'Elena et vous consoler mutuellement, tu as toujours fait ça mieux que moi.

- Damon … » Commença Stefan avant de s'interrompre.

Aux aguets, les deux frères échangèrent un regard alors que la porte d'entrée claquait.

« On attend encore quelqu'un ? Demanda Klaus.

- Pas à ma connaissance Lockwood, murmura Damon.

- Caroline reste derrière moi, souffla Stefan sous le regard ironique de Damon.

- Quel gentleman…

- Tais toi ! »

Ils retinrent leur souffle tandis qu'un pas léger avançait dans le couloir, finalement Damon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais finir par croire l'adage qui dit qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul. » Soupira-t-il en se resservant un verre.

Sur le seuil, la nouvelle venue grimaça.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Damon, lança-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le groupe. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? » Demanda joyeusement Katherine.


	3. Vampire !

_**Coucou ! Merci à Elina et Holly pour leur reviews**_

_**Elina : contente que tu aimes, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^  
**_

_**Holly : lol oui c'est compliqué faut savoir aussi que moi les infos je les eues sur 3 saisons donc plus de 60 épisodes donc forcément... Alors le topo : Elena Gilbert est l'héroine, elle a perdu ses parents et rompu avec son copain Matt Donovan, ensuite elle rencontre Stefan Salvatore, qui a été transformé en vampire en même temps que son frère Damon par Katherine Pierce ( de son vrai nom Katarina Petrova) qui est aussi l'ancêtre d'Elena. Elena a rencontré Damon avant Stefan mais il lui a fait oublier. Ensuite Caroline la blonde amie d'Elena est sortie avec Matt dans la saison 1 puis a été transformée par Katherine, elle a rompu et s'est mise avec Tyler ( le loup garou) MAIS Klaus le vampire originel est attiré par elle. Bonnie la sorcière est sortie avec Jeremy le frère d'Elena ( enfin en vérité Elena a été adoptée c'est la fille de son oncle et de la femme d'Alaric le prof d'histoire qui a été transformée en vampire par Damon bref) Jeremy celui qui voit les morts est sorti avec Vicki la soeur de Matt ( morte après avoir été transformée en vampire) et Ana ( une vampire, morte aussi ) Ensuite les originels : Klaus c'est l'hybride le loup/vampire : lui c'est le demi frère des autres : Elijah, Rebekah, Kol et Finn qui sont des vampires originels ( en fait seul un pieu de chêne blanc peut les flinguer et ils sont immunisés contre le soleil au contraire des autres qui ont besoin d'un objet magique pour le supporter) Klaus a demandé à Bonnie de le transférer dans le corps de Tyler pour échapper à la mort donc Tyler vit encore mais est entièrement dominé par Klaus. Bonnie a accepté parce que lorsque un originel meurt tous les vampires dont il est à l'origine claquent aussi donc Bonnie a agi pour protéger Stefan, Damon , Caro, Tyler et aussi sa mère ( que Damon a transformé)  
Tatia est la Petrova originelle elle est l'ancêtre de Kath et Elena et aussi celle avec le sang de laquelle Esther ( la mère des originaux) a transformé ses enfants en vampires. Niklaus c'est le nom complet de Klaus te complique pas c'est le même. Pour la question Klaus /Tyler : personne ne sait ( sauf Bonnie ) que Klaus est dans le corps de Tyler donc quand les autres s'adressent à Tyler c'est en fait Klaus qui répond d'où le changement de prénom dans les dialogues Klaus parle il se fait passer pour Tyler d'où la phrase où il dit qu'il s'est affranchi de lui même.A ma connaissance pas d'inceste désolée mdrr. Entre Stef et Damon c'est l'amour vache. La bague pour Elena, c'est l'objet magique qui lui permettra de supporter le Conseil ce sont les fondateurs de Mystic Falls : ils luttent contre les vampires sauf que dedans il y a la mère de Tyler ( Carol le maire de la ville) et la mère de Caro ( Liz, le shériff) là Alaric ( le prof du début) et aussi chasseur de vampires a dit au Conseil que Tyler et Caro ( et les autres ) étaient des vampires. Alaric est mort... Vala en gros. Pour Kath c'est une peste mais elle a une histoire intéressante ^^ Et c'(est tout je pense que j'ai répondu  
**_

_** Voici donc la suite de ma fic, erf et je précise que je l'ai écrit avant le second épisode de la s4 mdrrr, bonne lecture et…reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

**Vampire !  
**

Stefan soupira et regarda Katherine. La jeune femme, décontractée comme à son habitude, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, exhibant par la même occasion ses longues jambes fuselées.

« Vous en faites des têtes, » plaisanta-t-elle.

Son regard passa rapidement sur l'assemblée et elle sourit.

« Oh mais où est donc cette chère Elena ? Ce serait tellement triste qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur.

- Rassure-toi, Elena est à l'étage, rétorqua Damon.

- Ce n'était pas à toi que je m'adressais. » Rétorqua t'elle en fixant Stefan.

A cet instant, un bruit retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes et Stefan se précipita dans l'escalier. Katherine eut une moue désolée puis regarda à nouveau l'assemblée.

« Klaus ? » Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité, les yeux sur Tyler.

Klaus pesta entre ses dents, cette maudite Katherine Petrova avait toujours tout gâché ! Mais il ne la laisserait pas faire cette fois. Et une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il se débarrasserait de cette engeance.

« Klaus est mort. » Déclara-t-il, les yeux dans les siens.

Les prunelles de Katherine cillèrent un bref instant puis elle reprit.

« Klaus est mort, répéta-t-elle. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Oh tu sais le coup classique, un pieu dans le cœur, la routine. » Lui lança Damon.

Caroline serra la main de Tyler à cette mention et Klaus se tourna vers elle.

« Si on allait ailleurs ? »

La jolie blonde le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Et laisser Elena maintenant ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr », marmonna Klaus en forçant le sourire de Tyler.

Damon se leva.

« Bon, intéressante réunion mais j'ai à faire. »

Katherine se leva par automatisme mais Damon lui adressa un regard noir.

« Non toi tu restes ici

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

- Ecoute Katherine, va où tu veux, je m'en moque tant que ce n'est pas avec moi.

- Oh oh, le vampire amoureux a les crocs on dirait, se moqua Katherine. On dirait que comme toujours tu es un second choix. »

Damon ne répondit pas et s'éloigna tandis que Katherine se servait un verre sous l'œil incrédule des autres.

« Je crois que je vais rester quelques temps, » annonça-t-elle.

()()

Elena posa un regard paniqué sur Jeremy et l'inconnu.

« Jer' qu'est ce qui passe ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où sont papa et maman ? »

Le jeune homme avala brutalement sa salive tandis que Stefan posait la main sur son épaule.

« Ça va aller Jeremy, il faut lui dire. »

Elena paniqua.

« Me dire quoi ? Jeremy où sont papa et maman ? Où sommes-nous ? »

Le cœur lourd, Jeremy s'approcha d'Elena.

« Elena, papa et maman sont morts dans un accident, ça fait un an maintenant. »

La jeune fille le fixa.

« Quoi ? Mais non, tu dois te tromper, ils étaient avec moi, on revenait du lac et la voiture, la voiture… »

Un hurlement lui échappa et Stefan écarta Jeremy qui s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras.

« Mais…

- Elle est en transition Jeremy, elle ne se contrôle pas encore. Elle risquerait de te faire du mal. »

Bouleversée, Elena se leva.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Maman, papa, je dois les voir, ils sont à l'hôpital, j'en suis sûre. »

Stefan soupira et s'approcha d'elle.

« Elena, tu as reçu un choc quand tu es tombée du pont à nouveau, tu… »

Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle mais Elena le repoussa de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Effaré, Jeremy recula malgré lui tandis qu'elle posait les yeux sur ses mains avec horreur.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive… »

Jeremy avança vers elle.

« Jeremy non, » gémit Stefan depuis le sol.

Paniquée, Elena poussa un gémissement alors qu'il lui semblait que sa gorge la brûlait, l'étouffait, la…

« Elena calme toi. » Souffla une voix depuis le seuil.

Jeremy se retourna avec hargne.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici Damon.

- Ah oui ? » Ironisa Damon tout en s'approchant d'Elena.

En larmes, elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Lentement, Damon la prit par les épaules et la força à s'asseoir.

« Calme toi Elena, tout ira bien, je te le promets. » Murmura-t-il.

« _Tout ira bien, je te le promets_. »

Elena sentit les bras de Damon l'enlacer et elle se revit brusquement dans la même pièce, dans ses bras, les mêmes mots. Tremblante, elle se laissa aller contre son torse et Damon adressa un regard à Stefan et Jeremy.

« Je m'occupe d'Elena, sortez. »

Jeremy s'apprêtait à protester mais Stefan le prit par le bras.

« Damon a raison, Elena, Elena semble avoir confiance en lui alors… »

Incrédule, Jeremy se laissa entrainer tandis que Stefan refermait la porte.

()()

« Comment peux tu la laisser seule avec Damon ! »

Stefan ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Crois moi Jeremy, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi mais Damon semble être le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Du moins pour l'instant.

- Alors tu vas le laisser en profiter pour te la voler ? » Pesta Jeremy.

Stefan vacilla.

« Je respecterai le choix d'Elena.

- Mais elle n'est pas capable de choisir, martela Jeremy. Elle ne se souvient de rien. »

Stefan soupira.

« Je sais… »

()()

Damon soupira alors qu'Elena éclatait en sanglots convulsifs.

« Je ne comprends rien.

- Je sais, répondit Damon en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Est-ce que Jeremy, ce qu'il a dit c'est vrai ? Mes parents sont morts ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé Elena. »

La jeune fille se décomposa à nouveau et Damon reprit.

« Il y a un an, tu as eu cet accident avec tes parents. Ils sont morts mais tu as été sauvée. Et hier soir, c'est arrivé de nouveau. »

Elena le fixa, la gorge brûlante. Damon s'en aperçut et il lui caressa la joue.

« Je vais chercher quelque chose pour toi, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu as oublié Elena et crois-moi ça ne te fera pas plaisir, désolé. »

Elena le suivit du regard.

« _Je t'aime Elena._ »

Elle hoqueta alors que la phrase lui revenait en mémoire et elle se redressa.

« Damon ! Attendez, nous nous connaissons n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, nous nous sommes revus après, après l'accident de mes parents. »

Damon déglutit.

« Oui Elena, nous nous sommes revus. Mais ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. »

()()

Damon bouscula Stefan et se précipita dans l'escalier.

« Attend où vas-tu ?

- C'est pourtant clair non ? Elena a besoin de se nourrir, je vais lui chercher du sang. »

Jeremy blêmit et Stefan bondit, se plaçant entre la porte de la cave et son frère.

« On devrait en parler avant.

- Parler de quoi ? Elle a faim, elle souffre ! Laisse-moi passer.

- Non. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle est, elle ne doit pas l'apprendre comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il y a une façon subtile de lui dire ? Et oh Elena tu es un vampire maintenant donc tu dois boire du sang !

- Tu ne feras pas ça, » ragea Stefan.

Damon soupira tandis que Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy et Meredith les rejoignaient, affolés par leurs cris.

« Génial… La cavalerie. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut rappeler à mon frère que nous avons tous besoin de nous nourrir ? Y compris Elena.

- Elle ne se souvient même pas de nous Damon ! Ragea Stefan.

- Dis plutôt qu'elle ne se souvient pas de toi. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec hostilité.

« Damon a raison, Elena va avoir besoin de sang, murmura Caroline.

- Merci blondinette, soupira Damon.

- Mais elle ne doit pas l'apprendre comme ça ! » Rétorqua Caroline.

Dépité, Damon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Génial, combien de temps ça va nous prendre de rester là à discuter ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra Damon, répliqua Stefan. Tu n'es pas le seul à te soucier d'Elena.

- Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas souvenu quand tu as du choisir entre elle et Matt. »

()()

Elena sanglotait, complétement perdue, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Sur le seuil Katherine lui adressa un regard dégouté.

« Franchement je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils te trouvent. »

Elena leva les yeux et recula avec effroi en reconnaissant ses propres traits sur le visage de l'inconnue.

Elle était devenue folle. Sans doute. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait tellement envie de sang, tellement besoin de

« Tu as vraiment perdu la mémoire on dirait. » S'amusa Katherine.

Elena la fixa, la bouche sèche.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Le grand amour et le seul de Stefan et de Damon. »

Elena plissa les yeux.

_« Katherine ? » Entendit-elle appeler._

_Il était sorti de nulle part et elle se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Le téléphone dans ses mains, elle bredouilla._

_« Mm non, je suis Elena. »_

_Une expression de déception passa sur le visage du jeune homme et il bafouilla à son tour._

_« Oh tu, tu ressembles exactement à… je suis désolé. Tu me rappelles juste vraiment quelqu'un. Je suis Damon. »_

« Katherine. » Souffla Elena.

Le sourire de l'autre s'effaça et elle avança vers elle.

« Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Damon, Damon m'a parlé de vous. »

Katherine éclata de rire.

« Pauvre Damon, il n'a jamais réussi à m'oublier quoiqu'il en dise. Stefan non plus d'ailleurs. Pour eux tu n'as jamais été qu'une sorte de double, un remplacement. Tellement moins bien que l'original. » Souffla Katherine.

Elena, de plus en plus mal, la regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Joueuse, Katherine glissa un doigt sur le cadre du lit.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Après tout maintenant tu es devenue un vampire toi aussi. »

Elena se décomposa.

« Un quoi ?

- Un vampire chérie. Tu ne sens pas ? Cette envie de sang, de mordre dans la chair, jusqu'à vider un corps de son contenu. »

Elena sentit quelque chose réagir en elle à ces mots et elle se leva, bouleversée.

« Non ! »

Katherine ricana alors qu'elle la bousculait pour sortir et lui lança dans un rire.

« A ta place j'éviterais le soleil Elena… »

()()

Elena était presque arrivée à la porte lorsque Damon s'interposa.

« Non. »

Désemparée, Elena chercha du regard une autre issue tandis que Jeremy la regardait avec incrédulité.

« Elena s'il te plait, calme toi.

- Il lui faut du sang, martela Damon. Elle ne se calmera pas tant qu'elle n'en aura pas trouvé. Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas là-dedans ?

- Elena n'est pas comme ça, intervint Stefan. Je le sais, elle est douce, elle est

- Bon sang réveille-toi Stefan ! Un vampire c'est un vampire ! » Pesta Damon.

Elena sursauta à ces mots et posa un regard éperdu autour d'elle. Dans sa gorge, la soif augmenta jusqu'à lui faire mal et elle balbutia.

« Je ne veux faire de mal à personne.

- Elena, » sanglota Caroline.

Agacé, Damon s'ouvrit d'un geste brusque le poignet.

« Assez de la torturer ainsi ! »

Stefan, révolté, tenta d'intercepter Elena mais, assoiffée, elle se jeta irrépressiblement sur la blessure de Damon.

Un grognement lui échappa alors que le sang déferlait dans sa gorge. Assoiffée, Elena aspira avec avidité et Damon vacilla, les yeux à demi clos.

« Elle va le tuer ! » Intervint Meredith en voyant la couleur déserter le visage de Damon.

Stefan, écœuré, se jeta sur Elena.

« Arrête ! Elena arrête ! »

Elle tourna le visage vers lui, les dents découvertes tandis que du sang coulait sur son menton et feula.

« Elena arrête ! » Répéta Stefan.

Jeremy poussa un gémissement étouffé et s'enfuit en courant, incapable de supporter la vision d'Elena réduite à l'état de vampire.

« Tyler, » s'inquiéta Caroline.

Klaus la regarda sans comprendre avant de réaliser qu'elle voulait qu'il l'aide.

« Je m'en charge, occupe-toi d'Elena. » Souffla-t-il.

Ses lèvres se posèrent légèrement sur celles de Caroline et il s'élança à la poursuite du jeune homme.

Elena frémit alors que Stefan tentait l'empêcher de courir vers Damon.

« Aidez-moi bon sang ! Ragea Stefan.

- Désolé, pas trop en état, » souffla Damon, exsangue.

Elena rugit à nouveau tandis que Katherine ironisait.

« On dirait que la douce Elena ne l'est pas tant que ça finalement… »

Caroline lui jeta un regard noir.

« CA SUFFIT ! » Tonna soudain la voix de Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière posa un regard noir sur Elena. Les yeux mi-clos et le visage fermé, Bonnie se concentra tandis qu'elle prenait le contrôle d'Elena. Dans les bras de Stefan, Elena cessa brusquement de se débattre et s'affaissa.

Inquiet Stefan leva les yeux vers la sorcière.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Il fallait la calmer, je l'ai fait. » Répondit Bonnie avec calme.

Stefan souleva Elena dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au canapé.

« Trop mignon, ironisa Damon avec peine.

- Caroline, tu veux bien aller chercher une poche de sang en bas, je crois que Damon en a besoin. » Rétorqua Stefan sans regarder son frère.

Caroline hésita.

« S'il te plait Caroline… » Répéta Stefan.

La blonde eut un petit reniflement méprisant et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Te presse surtout pas, j'ai tout mon temps, » râla Damon.

()()

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Jeremy s'appuya contre un arbre pour vomir. L'expression d'Elena alors qu'elle aspirait le sang de Damon, les yeux mi clos du vampire…

« Elena… » Sanglota t'il.

Klaus regarda Jeremy et s'approcha de lui.

« Hé Jer' ça va ?

- Laisse-moi Tyler, » sanglota Jeremy en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche.

Klaus songea que si ça n'avait dépendu que de lui Jeremy serait mort depuis longtemps et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas facile mais c'est ta sœur. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle reste ta sœur et il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille. » Déclara t'il en songeant à Rebekah.

Jeremy renifla et le regarda.

« C'était la seule personne qui me restait et maintenant, elle…

- Quoi tu aurais préféré qu'elle meure ? » Demanda Klaus avec dureté.

Jeremy secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? On est même plus amis…

- Jeremy, ce n'était pas moi qui aie tenté de te tuer, c'était Klaus… Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là on pourrait peut-être essayé de le redevenir non ? »

Jeremy ferma les yeux.

« Si Matt et moi on avait pas voulu l'éloigner, Elena serait toujours Elena…

- Mais maintenant, grâce à toi, plus personne ne peut se servir de son sang pour créer des hybrides, » murmura Klaus avec amertume.

()()

Bonnie balaya la pièce du regard.

« Où est Jeremy ?

- Dehors, répondit Caroline qui surgit de la cave avec une poche de sang frais. Tiens ! » Lança t'elle à Damon en lui balançant la poche.

Le vampire l'attrapa avec peine.

« Top aimable. »

Bonnie se troubla.

« Jeremy est seul ?

- Non, non t'en fait pas Tyler est avec lui.

- Tyler ? » Répéta Bonnie avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

()()

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Bonnie se précipita vers les deux hommes.

« Jeremy ! Tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard sec.

« Oui, ça va mieux, Tyler, Tyler m'a aidé.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur, répondit Bonnie. Elena ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et elle aura besoin de toi. Ça ira ?

- Oui, maintenant ça ira, merci vieux. » Lança Jeremy à Tyler.

Klaus sourit et s'apprêtait à emboiter le pas du jeune homme lorsque Bonnie le retint.

« Approche toi encore une fois de Jeremy et tu le regretteras Klaus… »

Klaus se tourna vers elle.

« Et tu vas faire quoi Bonnie ? Me tuer ? Vas-y ! Mais tu les tueras tous en faisant ça, à commencer par la précieuse Elena… »

Bonnie frémit de rage.

« N'abuse pas de ma patience Klaus…Ou tu risquerais de ne pas aimer le résultat. »

Sans attendre de réponse de l'originel, Bonnie rejoignit les autres à l'intérieur.


	4. Réveil

_**Coucou ! Merci à Holly pour sa review ^^ : lol bien sûr que je suis gentille et même prête à résumer l'histoire mdrr , là après une fois dedans tu comprendras mieux , qui sait peut être même que Kath te fera rire lol**_

_**Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 3**

**Réveil**

_Le soleil brillait et elle se trouvait avec Caroline et Bonnie. A côté d'elle, Jeremy ne cessait de sangloter tandis que le prêtre continuait son homélie._

_Ses parents étaient morts._

()()

« Elle ne se réveille pas !

- Peut être que tu y es allée un peu fort Bonnie… » Murmura Caroline.

Bonnie tressaillit en l'entendant et se tourna vers son amie.

« Un peu fort ?

- Oui, enfin tu vois, peut être que tu t'es je sais pas, trompée de formule ou

- Je ne me suis pas trompée de formule. Répondit Bonnie avec sécheresse. Si Elena ne se réveille pas ce n'est pas à cause de moi.

-Non, non bien sur je n'ai pas dit ça, mais… »

Damon, enfin remis sur pied, s'approcha du canapé sur lequel reposait Elena.

« Taisez-vous. Caroline a raison, personne ne t'avait demandé d'intervenir Bonnie. »

La jeune femme se crispa et jeta la bague qu'elle avait passé les dernières heures à élaborer sur le sofa.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore ajustée sur elle mais je pense que ça devrait marcher. »

Sans se soucier de leur réaction, elle tourna les talons, furieuse.

« Et rassure toi Damon, la prochaine fois que tu seras sur le point de mourir je me garderais bien d'intervenir. »

Sans plus attendre Bonnie claqua la porte et s'éloigna à grands pas.

()()

_Klaus se tenait devant Jenna. Le cercle l'enfermait, elle ne pouvait pas sortir, elle ne pouvait l'aider…_

()()

« Non » gémit Elena sans pour autant se réveiller.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et Stefan lui agrippa le bras.

« Elena ? Elena tu vas bien ? Elena ! »

Damon posa un regard peu amène sur Elena et tourna les talons.

« Je vais arracher la tête de cette maudite sorcière. »

()()

Une fois dehors, Bonnie s'immobilisa et prit une profonde respiration. Des ingrats, voilà ce qu'ils étaient tous, des ingrats qui les utilisaient, elle et ses pouvoirs, pour les servir sans la moindre considération pour elle ou ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Aucun d'entre eux ne rendait donc compte des efforts que les sorts lui demandaient ? De l'énergie qu'il lui fallait dépenser pour repousser un vampire comme elle l'avait fait avec Elena. Tout ça pour sauver Damon ! Alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à transformer sa mère ! Et pour qui ? Pour Elena bien sûr. Tout le monde faisait toujours tout pour Elena mais personne ne pensait à elle ou à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Perdue dans ses pensées amères, Bonnie n'entendit pas Damon arriver aussi poussa-t-elle un hurlement lorsque le vampire la saisit à la gorge…

()()

_Klaus avait pris Stefan. Elle se sentait seule, si seule… Stefan, le gentil Stefan qu'elle connaissait, n'était plus là. Pourtant, il y avait un moyen de le sauver, il devait y avoir un moyen._

_Elle se sentait seule, tellement seule…_

_« Je vais rester avec toi Elena, on va ramener Stefan je te le promets. »_

_L'étreinte chaude de ses bras. Enfin un refuge, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Enfin…_

()()

« Damon » Murmura Elena.

Stefan ferma brièvement les yeux tandis que Caroline lui posait la main sur l'épaule.

« Elle va se souvenir de toi Stefan, elle t'aime. Tu sais qu'elle t'aime. »

Stefan lui renvoya un regard mort.

« Mais elle aime aussi Damon et de toute évidence c'est de lui dont elle a besoin. »

Le jeune homme délaissa la main d'Elena et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Stefan qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'inquiéta Caroline.

Stefan s'immobilisa et répondit sans la regarder.

« Je vais chercher Damon. Il doit être là quand elle reviendra à elle. »

Katherine sourit et se pencha au-dessus d'Elena.

« Tu peux prendre Damon si tu veux, susurra-t-elle. Je te le laisse volontiers. »

Agacée, Caroline se tourna vers elle tandis que Jeremy prenait la place de Stefan auprès d'Elena.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Katherine ? Tu n'en as rien à faire d'Elena alors pourquoi restes tu ici ? Klaus est mort, tu es libre d'aller où tu veux !

- La transformation d'Elena m'amuse, répondit Katherine. Tu veux un verre ? »

Exaspérée, Caroline se détourna tandis que Katherine ironisait.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester aussi près d'elle Jeremy, elle aura peut-être une petite fringale quand elle se réveillera qui sait ? »

()()

A demi étouffée, Bonnie tentait de trouver un sort pour repousser Damon lorsque Klaus intervint.

« Lâche la, Salvatore. »

Les mains toujours autour du cou de Bonnie, Damon se retourna brièvement vers lui.

« On t'a pas sonné Lockwood retourne dans ta cave. »

Klaus frémit et s'approcha tandis que Damon appuyait un peu plus sur la gorge de Bonnie.

« Tu vas revenir avec moi et tu vas arranger la pagaille que tu as mise ou alors sorcière Bennett ou pas, je te jure que… »

Klaus tira brutalement Damon en arrière et le fixa.

« T'as pas l'air d'avoir compris Damon, j'ai dit tu la lâches…

- Ouh j'ai peur, » pavoisa Damon.

Klaus sourit et força le corps de Tyler à s'agenouiller. Cette fois, Damon blêmit.

« D'accord t'énerves pas, Bonnie et moi on discutait, je, je vais vous laisser. »

Klaus se redressa et s'approcha de Bonnie, qui, toujours au sol, s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle.

« Merci, » haleta t'elle.

Klaus la regarda sans la moindre aménité.

« Penses y la prochaine fois que tu me menaceras, une fois mort, je ne serais plus là pour te protéger de Damon ou d'un autre de tes amis. »

Stefan arriva brutalement et les fixa.

« Vous avez vu Damon ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il vient de partir, j'allais aider Bonnie à rentrer, » répondit Klaus, les yeux fixés sur le vampire.

Stefan baissa les yeux.

« Bonnie ? Ça va ?

- Oui… Rattrape plutôt Damon. » Rétorqua Bonnie.

Stefan hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Une fois certain qu'il était parti, Bonnie se tourna vers Klaus.

« Tu crois qu'il nous a entendus ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, tu connais Stefan si ça avait été le cas il n'aurait pas hésité à nous demander des explications. » Répondit Klaus d'un ton léger.

Sauf s'il était trop inquiet au sujet Elena pour songer à le faire, pensa Bonnie avant de le suivre.

()()

Damon claqua la porte, furieux, et Katherine ne put retenir un rire.

« On dirait que la petite Bonnie est plus coriace qu'il n'y parait.

- Toi, je te conseille de te taire, pesta Damon avant de se tourner vers Caroline. Et toi tu ferais bien de tenir ton hybride en laisse sinon il risque de lui arriver quelque chose. »

Caroline se hérissa et traversa la pièce. Damon para sans problème le coup qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner et ironisa.

« A ta place, je m'inquiéterai, on dirait que miss sorcière est en train de te voler ton petit ami. »

Indignée, Caroline le fixa mais Damon l'ignora pour se rendre au chevet d'Elena.

« Pas d'amélioration ?

- Elle a parlé, déclara Katherine. Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Si ce n'est pas abusé de te demander de te rendre utile…

- Damon. » Lâcha Katherine.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Damon et il baissa les yeux sur Elena.

« Voilà pourquoi mon cher frère est parti, il n'a pas pu supporter ça…

- Non je suis parti pour te retrouver, lança Stefan depuis le seuil. Bonnie et Tyler me rejoignent.

- Tu veux dire après avoir fait une petite pause dans les taillis, » ricana Damon.

En entendant ça, Caroline poussa une petite exclamation de colère et sortit à son tour.

« Des fois t'es vraiment… marmonna Stefan à l'adresse de son frère.

- Quoi ? Plus tôt elle le saura, mieux ça sera pour elle. »

Stefan s'apprêtait à répondre mais se souvint in extremis de la présence de Katherine. Il devait parler à Damon de la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Tyler et Bonnie mais cela devrait attendre. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Katherine.

()()

Bonnie rejoignit Klaus et fixa la maison des Salvatore.

« Tu vas devoir le leur dire et vite, ma décision n'a pas changé.

- Même si je viens de te sauver la vie ? » Susurra Klaus.

Furieuse, Bonnie le força à le regarder.

« Écoute-moi bien… Caroline est mon amie et je n'ai pas envie de continuer à lui cacher cela, alors soit tu lui dis, soit je m'en charge. »

Sans attendre, Bonnie le planta là et se dirigea vers la maison tandis que Caroline, décomposée, se rejetait dans l'ombre.

()()

_Le trouble délicieux. Le visage de Damon si proche._

_« Je ne veux pas vivre selon les attentes des autres. »_

_Le trouble encore, elle devait s'écarter, arrêter de le regarder._

_Leurs mains qui se frôlent, celle de Damon qui étreint la sienne. Son cœur bat si fort qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va exploser. Elle ne peut pas rester là, à côté de lui. Si elle reste, si elle reste…_

()()

« A votre avis à quoi elle pense ? Demanda Katherine qui dévisageait Elena avec curiosité.

- Ca t'intéresse vraiment ? » Rétorqua Stefan sans détacher les yeux de la main de Damon qui caressait négligemment celle d'Elena depuis de nombreuses minutes.

Il ne supportait pas de les voir ainsi. Damon en train de la toucher de cette façon. Intime. Tendre.

Katherine suivit son regard et se glissa derrière lui.

« Il est encore temps de partir Stefan, tu n'es pas obligé de voir ça… »

Un sourire ironique se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Partir avec toi je suppose ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as aimée Stefan et je sais que tu m'aimes encore, » murmura Katherine en approchant ses lèvres des siennes avec une moue tentatrice.

Stefan détourna les yeux.

« Tu m'avais hypnotisé Katherine alors je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appeler ça de l'amour.

- Non, je t'ai hypnotisé pour te faire boire mon sang, pas pour autre chose. »

Stefan haussa les épaules et avança vers Damon et Elena.

« T'inquiète pas frangin, elle pense sûrement à toi, » lui lança Damon avec amertume.

Stefan baissa les yeux sur Elena. Les traits détendus, la jeune femme souriait d'une manière qui lui fit mal.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr… »

Damon dédaigna de lui répondre et caressa la joue d'Elena.

« Allez princesse, il est temps de se réveiller maintenant. » Lui souffla t'il avec une ironie feinte.

()()

_Elle brulait. Elle se consumait de l'intérieur. Les lèvres de Damon sur les siennes, elle le voulait, elle le voulait…_

()()

« Ca suffit Damon, lâche la ! » Intervint Jeremy.

Damon se tourna vers le jeune homme, agacé, tandis qu'Elena prenait une brusque inspiration.

La jeune femme vacilla sous la violence de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle tourna le visage vers ses amis et Damon écarquilla les yeux.

« Elena ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

Une bouffée d'amour la submergea et elle se jeta à son cou. Les bras de Damon l'enlacèrent et elle ferma à demi les yeux, transportée par ce qu'elle ressentait. Damon. Il était là, il était toujours là.

Statufié, Stefan regarda le couple enlacé tandis que Jeremy lui jetait un regard navré.

« Et bien quelle ardeur ! Se moqua Katherine. Tu crois que c'est une des conséquences de sa transformation ou elle a toujours été comme ça Stefan ?

- Pas avec moi, » murmura le jeune homme.

Serrée contre Damon, Elena ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Stefan. La culpabilité l'écrasa brusquement à la pensée de ce qu'il devait imaginer et elle s'écarta.

« Stefan… » Murmura t'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

()()

Klaus s'apprêtait à rejoindre Bonnie à l'intérieur lorsque Caroline s'interposa brusquement.

« Caroline ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Lui demanda t'il à la vue du visage bouleversé de la jolie blonde.

Des larmes brillant dans ses yeux, Caroline le fixa.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe entre Bonnie et toi ? »

Klaus prit l'air surpris.

« Quoi ? Rien.

- Je vous ai entendus, à l'instant. Tyler qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que Bonnie et toi ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de Klaus ? »

Klaus la fixa.

« Klaus ?

- Oui tu sais, le dessin tout ça, Tyler, Klaus n'est rien pour moi… C'était juste lui qui me poursuivait, il ne s'est jamais rien passé et il ne se serait rien passé. »

Klaus inspira et se força à sourire comme Tyler le ferait.

« Comme il n'y a rien entre Bonnie et moi.

- Mais, votre conversation… »

Klaus frémit à la pensée que Caroline aurait pu tout découvrir.

« C'est parce que je voulais, aller voir le conseil, tout leur dire et leur montrer ce que je suis, enfin ce que Klaus m'a fait, en espérant qu'ils comprennent que nous n'avions fait de mal à personne et que nous n'en ferions pas. J'en ai parlé à Bonnie mais elle n'était pas d'accord avec mon plan. »

Caroline sourit entre ses larmes.

« Ce, c'est tout ? Je veux dire, il n'y a rien d'autre ?

- Bien sûr que non. Caroline, c'est toi que j'aime.

- Moi aussi Tyler… »

Caroline referma ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Klaus l'enlaça à son tour et la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche. Il avait envie d'elle, envie de Caroline comme jamais il n'avait eu envie d'aucune fille. Pas même Tatia.

()()

_Il aimait la regarder, il aimait la voir s'occuper de son enfant. Elle était seule mais elle était forte._

_« Niklaus, aide moi un peu tu veux. » Lui lança Tatia._

_Hypnotisé par sa beauté, Niklaus s'avança pour prendre le panier de linge qu'elle lui tendait et se pencha vers elle._

_« Pourrais-je venir te voir un peu plus tard Tatia ? »_

_Un sourire coquet lui répondit et Klaus jeta un petit regard de triomphe à Elijah, qui, non loin de là, observait la scène._

_« Niklaus, Elijah, rentrez, votre mère vous attend. » Intervint Mikael._

_Klaus lança un regard furieux à son père mais ce dernier le toisa, le visage fermé._

_« Maintenant, » gronda-t-il._

()()

Sous lui, Caroline gémit et Klaus caressa lentement son visage. Caroline était parfaite. Pure, désintéressée (au contraire de Tatia), c'était une princesse parmi les vampires et un jour elle serait sa reine.

Son corps se crispa dans le sien tandis que Caroline reprenait sa bouche avec fougue et Klaus songea qu'après tout, c'était la moindre des choses que Tyler, qu'il avait lui-même façonné, l'aide à conquérir sa princesse…

()()

Damon laissa retomber ses bras avec dépit tandis que son frère se précipitait vers Elena.

« Elena, je suis désolé, désolé, » murmura t'il.

Sa peine transperça le cœur d'Elena et elle l'étreignit à son tour.

« Non c'est moi qui suis désolée Stefan. »

Stefan soupira de soulagement alors qu'Elena lui revenait enfin et il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Derrière eux, Damon détourna le regard tandis que Jeremy grimaçait.

« Allez Jer' ne fait pas semblant de t'en faire pour moi, ironisa Damon. On sait tous ce que tu penses. »

Jeremy se troubla légèrement au souvenir de Rose.

()()

_« Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient ensemble, que tu veux la protéger. Mais tu es jeune, tu ne vois pas ce que je vois. Ce n'est pas seulement qu'elle le rend meilleur. Elle le fait, mais, lui aussi la change. Damon la stimule, il la surprend, il l'aide à remettre en question sa vie, ses croyances. Stefan est différent. Son amour est pur. Il sera toujours bon pour elle. Damon peut lui apporter le meilleur ou le pire. »_

()()

« Vraiment Damon ? Demanda le jeune homme. Parce que parfois, je ne sais plus moi-même ce que je pense. »

Surpris Damon le fixa et Jeremy détourna le regard tandis que Stefan embrassait Elena.

()()

« Nous devons agir, » Décida Elizabeth Forbes.

Carol Lockwood la fixa avec impuissance.

« Je sais, mais tu as entendu le Conseil, leur décision est prise, ils vont les traquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tués. »

Elizabeth Forbes mit la main sur son arme de service.

« Personne ne fera de mal à Caroline…

- C'est pour ça qu'ils devaient partir, insista Carol.

- Et si Alaric les poursuit !

- Il ne les poursuivra pas, nous lui donnerons les Salvatore… »

A cet instant, un jeune homme entra dans la pièce et Liz reconnut son adjoint.

« Que se passe t'il ?

- Rien, juste un accident, Elena Gilbert et Matt Donovan, ils sont tombés du pont. »

Carol et Liz échangèrent un regard.

« Matt et Elena ? Comment vont-ils ?

- Matt a été sorti à temps mais il parait qu'Elena…

- Oh mon dieu, » souffla Carol.

Après un regard rempli de compassion, l'adjoint sortit et Liz se tourna vers Carol.

« Si Tyler ou Caroline apprend ce qui s'est passé…

- Ils reviendront, » souffla Carol.

Liz souffla et se rua sur le téléphone.

« Cette fois ça suffit.

- Que fais tu ?

- J'appelle Damon Salvatore… »


	5. Refus

_**Coucou ! Déjà merci à Holly pour sa review :Lol j'en ai pas fini avec Bonnie, pour Tyler il est un loup garou et la morsure des loups garou est mortelle pour les vampires, Rose c'est un vampire mort après avoir été mordu par un loup garou justement ^^  
**_

_**Voici donc la suite avec un démarrage lent mais faut ce qu'il faut : ) Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 4**

**Refus**

Damon pesta entre ses dents tandis que son téléphone sonnait.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Stefan, un bras passé autour de la taille d'Elena.

- Rien, c'est Liz qui semble s'inquiéter. Je reviens, » lança Damon inutilement tandis qu'Elena se crispait.

()()

Liz adressa un regard soulagé à Carol lorsque la voix de Damon se répandit dans l'appareil.

« _Oui Liz ?_

- Damon, avez-vous des nouvelles de Tyler ou de Caroline ?

- _Oui ils sont ici._

- Ils sont encore ici. » Répéta Liz en fixant Carol avec angoisse.

Carol n'y tint plus et lui prit le téléphone des mains.

« Damon, passez-moi Tyler.

- _Bah j'aimerais bien Carol mais je crois qu'il est dehors avec Caroline ou Bonnie, on se sait plus trop alors…_

- Dites-leur de nous rappeler ! C'est urgent et… Damon on nous a dit que, qu'Elena Gilbert avait eu un accident ?

- _Elena va bien. On s'occupe d'elle_. »

Carol regarda stupidement le téléphone et se tourna vers Liz.

« Il a raccroché.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit au sujet d'Elena ?

- Il a dit qu'elle allait bien et qu'ils s'occupaient d'elle.

- Nous devrions aller voir Matt à l'hôpital. »

()()

Laissant Elena aux soins de Jeremy, Stefan s'approcha de Bonnie.

« Eh Bonnie tout va bien ? »

La jeune sorcière haussa les épaules.

« Ca ira mieux quand j'aurais fini le sort. Tu crois que vous trouverez un moyen de réunir le conseil ?

- On s'occupe de ça Bonnie, quand penses-tu avoir fini ?

- D'ici quelques heures, répondit la jeune femme.

- Déjà ? » S'étonna Stefan.

Bonnie se retourna vers lui.

« Oui déjà.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Effacer de leur mémoire tout ce qu'Alaric a pu dire ces trois derniers jours. »

Stefan la fixa avec espoir.

« Tu peux vraiment faire ça Bonnie ? »

La jeune sorcière retint un sourire ironique.

« Oui Stefan, je peux vraiment faire ça. » Lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Stefan la suivit des yeux tandis que Katherine s'approchait lentement de lui.

« On dirait que Miss Sorcellerie a trouvé une source de pouvoir inépuisable à utiliser, » souffla-t-elle.

Surpris, Stefan se retourna vers elle.

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

Un sourire lumineux lui répondit et Stefan retint un soupir agacé.

« Katherine si tu sais quelque chose…

- J'ai une petite soif, » le coupa la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner.

()()

Elena, tremblante, se tourna vers Jeremy, le visage transformé par sa soif de sang.

« Eloigne toi Jeremy…

- Quoi ? Elena non, je ne compte pas te laisser, » souffla douloureusement Jeremy.

Elena prit une grande inspiration alors que la soif la tenaillait.

« J'ai dit, éloigne toi Jeremy, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à … »

Katherine, une poche de sang frais dans les mains, se matérialisa derrière le jeune homme et Elena poussa un gémissement guttural. Effrayé, Jeremy recula.

« Elena qu'est ce qui t'arrive…

- Elle n'a pas fini sa transition. » Répondit obligeamment Katherine.

Jeremy se retourna vers elle, troublé par la ressemblance entre la démoniaque vampire et sa sœur.

« Quoi ?

- Elle n'a pas achevé sa transformation, répéta Katherine d'un ton agacé. Elle a bu le sang de Damon mais ce n'est pas de ça dont elle a besoin pour la finir c'est de sang humain. »

Tout en parlant, Katherine tendit la poche de sang à Elena qui posa un regard effaré sur cette dernière tandis que Jeremy blêmissait.

« Je ne veux pas, » souffla Elena.

La jeune fille détourna le visage tandis que son visage se modifiait sous l'effet de son désir. Katherine haussa les épaules et reprit la poche avec un bruit écœurant de succion.

« Éloigne-toi Jeremy. » Souffla Elena d'une voix tendue.

Inquiet, Jeremy se précipita vers Stefan.

« Elena, je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien… » Lui lança t'il d'un ton où perçait son impuissance.

()()

Matt ouvrit les yeux et poussa un gémissement alors que seuls les bips des appareils médicaux brisaient le silence de sa chambre d'hôpital. Les yeux pâles de Matt se posèrent sur la pièce et il poussa un gémissement au souvenir de l'accident.

« Elena… » Souffla-t-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

Une infirmière répondit à son appel et lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

« Vous avez mal quelque part ? »

Matt dédaigna la question et la fixa avec inquiétude.

« Comment va Elena ?

- Elena ?

- Elena Gilbert. Elle était avec moi dans la voiture, est ce, est ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Une expression chagrinée passa rapidement sur le visage de l'infirmière et elle se tourna vers les appareils, évitant son regard.

« Avez-vous quelqu'un qu'on puisse appeler ? Votre mère ?

- Non. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, comment va Elena ? »

Gênée, la femme se détourna et à cet instant Carol Lockwood et le Sheriff Forbes pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Comment te sens tu Matt ? » Demanda Liz avec compassion.

Matt se redressa, de plus en plus inquiet.

« Sheriff Forbes, qu'est il arrivé à Elena ? »

Carol et Liz échangèrent un regard puis Carol se tourna vers l'infirmière.

« Ca ira, nous nous occupons de Matt. »

L'infirmière s'inclina. On ne disait pas non au maire de Mystic Falls.

A peine fut elle sortie que Carol se pencha vers le jeune homme.

« Matt, nous avons appris pour l'accident. Qu'est il arrivé ? »

Matt cilla et posa ses yeux bleus affolés sur les deux femmes.

« Damon Salvatore a dit qu'il s'occupait d'Elena, murmura Liz. Nous n'en savons pas plus. »

Matt se troubla.

« Damon est avec Elena ? Mais… Il a quitté la ville, il était avec Alaric et… »

Carol et Liz échangèrent un nouveau regard et Liz secoua la tête.

« Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit excepté que le professeur Saltzman a convoqué le Conseil un peu plus tôt et lui a révélé ce que Caroline et Tyler, ce qu'ils…

- Il leur a dit qu'ils étaient des vampires, souffla Carol.

- Nous avons été placées sous surveillance et nous avons juste eu le temps de prévenir Caroline et Tyler puis on a appris ton accident. Que s'est il passé ? »

Matt ferma à demi les yeux.

« Elena… Nous faisions demi tour pour rentrer à Mystic Falls quand, Rebekah, elle est apparue comme ça… Je suis sorti de la route et…

- Vous êtes tombés dans le lac. » Compléta Liz avec douceur.

Les épaules de Matt frissonnèrent et il déglutit.

« Stefan. Stefan est venu me sauver, Elena est restée à l'intérieur et… Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé ensuite. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard éloquent et Matt les fixa.

« Vous pensez qu'elle ne s'en est pas sortie n'est ce pas ? »

Le sheriff Forbes soupira, puis :

« On nous a dit qu'elle était morte dans l'accident. »

Matt poussa un long gémissement et se couvrit le visage des mains.

« Ca aurait du être moi, pas Elena. Je voulais la sauver et au lieu de ça… »

Liz soupira tandis que Carol secouait la tête.

« Nous ne savons pas ce qui est réellement arrivé à Elena mais si Damon Salvatore est avec elle, peut être qu'elle a survécu. »

Matt releva le visage et les trois blêmirent alors qu'ils songeaient à la même chose…

()()

« Nous devons partir Rebekah. » Martela Elijah.

La jolie blonde lui adressa un sourire de gamine.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, nous sommes chez nous ici. »

Elijah la fixa.

« Ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure ne t'a pas suffi ?

- Quoi ? C'est la blondasse dont Niklaus s'était entiché qui t'effraie ? Elle ne peut rien contre nous. »

Elijah s'approcha de sa sœur et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Rebekah, tu as tué son amie et la compagne des Salvatore. Ils vont tout faire pour se venger.

- Qu'ils essaient et ils comprendront vite que Niklaus n'est pas le seul membre de notre famille qu'il faille redouter. »

Elijah soupira et secoua la tête. Rebekah ne grandirait elle donc jamais ? Comment l'enfant si charmante et presque timide était devenue cette femme creuse et sans scrupules qui se tenait devant lui ?

()()

_Rebekah se pencha sur Niklaus et lui sourit avec douceur. Ses mains s'emparèrent du linge humide et elle le passa sur l'épaule de son frère qui saignait, souvenir d'un nouvel affrontement avec Elijah pour la possession de Tatia. _

_« Tu es blessé… »_

_Niklaus se laissa aller en arrière, les yeux à demi fermés tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrait sous l'effet du soulagement._

_Non loin d'eux, Elijah suivait la scène des yeux. Rebekah prenait toujours le parti de Niklaus quel qu'il fut… Elle écoutait aveuglément leur frère quand bien même cela pouvait l'entrainer à se faire punir par leur père._

_« Encore avec Niklaus, » pesta Finn derrière Elijah._

_Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et termina son bandage._

()()

« Nous devons mettre le corps de Niklaus à l'abri Rebekah. »

La jeune vampire se troubla légèrement et posa un regard embué sur le cercueil avant de se reprendre.

« Nik est chez lui ici. C'est ici que son corps sera le plus à l'abri. Tu peux partir si tu le souhaites Elijah mais je reste ici et Nik reste avec moi. »

Elijah s'apprêtait à argumenter mais Rebekah s'empara de son sac et se recoiffa.

« Où vas-tu ?

- Pas chez les Salvatore en tout cas, répondit la blonde. Non, je vais voir Matt.

- Matt ?

- Stefan l'a sorti de la voiture après l'accident. »

Pensif, Elijah suivit des yeux Rebekah tandis qu'elle sortait. Il avait cru que sa sœur voulait rester pour Niklaus mais peut être avait elle une autre raison finalement…

()()

Stefan se pencha sur Elena.

« Elena tu dois te nourrir…

- Je ne veux pas, murmura douloureusement la vampire.

- Mais si tu ne le fais pas, commença Stefan, éperdu.

- Je mourrais. » Compléta Elena.

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Stefan sentit une vague de peine le submerger.

« Elena tu ne peux pas vouloir ça, tu ne peux pas… Pense à nous, à Jeremy.

- Stefan c'est au-delà de nous, et de Jeremy, ajouta Elena avec une grimace. C'est mon heure. Ça aurait déjà du l'être lorsque mes parents sont morts. »

Stefan baissa les yeux et Elena étreignit sa main à la briser.

« Je ne veux pas achever ma transformation Stefan. Si Meredith ne m'avait pas transfusé le sang de Damon, je serais morte cette nuit. Laisse moi l'être… »

Stefan se décomposa tandis que le visage assoiffé d'Elena se tournait vers Jeremy.

« Laisse moi ce choix… Je ne veux pas ne voir en Jeremy qu'une réserve de nourriture, je ne veux cela pour aucune des personnes que je verrais. »

Stefan déglutit et renonça.

« D'accord, Elena, je comprends…

- QUOI ? Intervint Damon. Sûrement pas. Pousse toi de là. »

Il écarta d'une bourrade Stefan tandis qu'Elena posait son regard assoiffé sur Damon.

« Damon s'il te plait, c'est mon choix, respecte le

- Et te laisser mourir ? Sûrement pas. S'il faut que j'égorge ton précieux Jeremy pour te forcer à boire je le ferais. »

Elena frissonna devant la violence à peine rentrée de Damon et secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi fais tu ça ?

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir Elena. »

Stefan serra les poings.

« Damon, c'est le choix d'Elena.

- Personne ne t'a sonné petit frère, c'est entre Elena et moi.

- Damon…. Souffla Elena.

- Non pas de Damon, tu vas boire et tu vas… apprendre à te contenir. JE vais t'apprendre à te contenir.

- Damon Salvatore en nounou, ironisa Katherine, on aura tout vu.

- T'es encore là toi ? Pourtant il me semble qu'on t'a dit de partir. » Ricana Damon en la chassant d'un geste.

Katherine secoua la tête.

« Je suis de ton côté-là, elle devrait boire. »

Damon se retourna vers Katherine.

« Ohhh vraiment ? Et que me vaut l'honneur ?

- Elena est une Petrova. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une Petrova meurt par stupidité.

- Toi tu as autre chose en tête, murmura Damon avant de se retourner vers Elena. Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Le regard d'Elena se posa sur Stefan, suppliant, puis elle reprit.

« Damon, je ne veux pas, laisse moi partir s'il te plait. »

Leurs regards se nouèrent tandis que Caroline et Tyler pénétraient dans la maison.

« Elena ? Demanda Caroline avant de se précipiter au chevet de son amie.

- Dégage Caroline, lui lança Damon d'une voix indifférente.

- Damon ! Protesta Stefan.

- Quoi ? Pour que Miss blonde l'occupe pendant qu'Elena décide de mourir ? Riche idée, vraiment. »

Caroline se troubla et se pencha sur son amie.

« Elena, tu ne peux pas.

- C'est mon choix Caroline. » La coupa la jeune fille.

Damon grimaça et écarta Caroline.

« Pousse toi et appelle plutôt ta mère, ça évitera qu'elle me dérange.

- Maman ? Elle a appelé ?

- Oui, maintenant dégage. »

Sans plus lui accorder d'attention, Damon fixa Elena.

« Je sais. Mais s'il te plait bois.

- Je ne veux pas tuer des gens.

- Je t'apprendrais à te contrôler, souffla Damon. Je ne te lâcherai pas et tu sais que je suis doué pour ça. »

Elena hésita tandis que Stefan détournait le visage et évitait son regard.

« Lui aussi il t'aidera, enfin dans la mesure de ses faibles capacités, Stefan n'a jamais été doué pour le contrôle, souffla Damon sur le ton de la confidence. Moi si. Et si Miss Pompom Girl peut y arriver… »

Elena se crispa et son regard épousa celui de Stefan avant de revenir vers Damon.

« Ne laisse pas tomber Elena. » Murmura Damon.

_« Avec Stefan c'est tout ce que l'amour devrait être mais il y a Damon, il s'est imposé à moi. »_

Elena tressaillit alors que ses propres paroles lui revenaient en mémoire et Damon serra un peu plus sa main.

« Laissez nous. » Ordonna t'il sans se retourner.

Jeremy émit un hoquet de protestation tandis que Klaus refermait son bras autour de Caroline.

« Damon, argua Stefan.

- Laisse nous. » Répondit froidement Damon sans se retourner.

Katherine rit nerveusement.

« On dirait que Damon va se mettre en colère.

- En effet, et je pense que tu n'as aucune envie d'être là quand ça arrivera, dégage Katherine. » Lâcha Damon, les yeux dans ceux d'Elena.

Jeremy avança d'un pas et Damon se retourna, furieux.

« T'es vraiment idiot ma parole ! On ne veut pas de toi ici ! Tu comprends ? A cause de toi et de cet idiot de Donovan sans parler de Stefan, Elena a soif ! Alors maintenant tu dégages. »

Jeremy blêmit alors que la culpabilité le submergeait et, les larmes aux yeux, il courut vers la porte.

« Jeremy ! Cria Elena.

- Un de moins, » se borna à répondre Damon.

Furieux, Stefan lui fit face avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Vraiment Damon

- C'est ça, rattrape le… » Rétorqua Damon sans le regarder.

Caroline grimaça mais Klaus la retint.

« Il a raison, on ferait mieux d'appeler nos parents.

- Mais Elena….

- Damon est avec elle. »

Avec réticence, Caroline se laissa entrainer et Damon se tourna vers Katherine.

« Toi aussi.

- Tu es sûr ? Murmura Katherine d'un ton séducteur.

- Certain. » Répondit Damon, pince sans rire.

Une moue offensée aux lèvres, Katherine sortit.

()()

Damon se pencha sur Elena et la jeune femme déglutit.

« Damon, ne me force pas, je ne veux pas vivre comme ça.

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, répondit Damon en s'emparant d'une poche de sang. Alors soit tu bois, soit je te force à le faire. »

Des larmes embuèrent les yeux d'Elena.

« Damon s'il te plait.

- Bon Dieu Elena, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, est ce que tu comprends ? »

La souffrance de Damon frappa Elena comme un coup dans l'estomac et elle gémit.

« Laisse moi partir Damon. »

Le vampire accusa le coup puis se pencha sur elle.

« Déteste moi pour ça si tu veux. »

Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune fille, Damon déchira la poche de sang frais et força Elena à approcher ses lèvres.

« Damon, » déglutit la jeune fille avant de se laisser aller au plaisir que sa soif enfin assouvie lui procurait…


	6. Echange

_**Coucou à tous, merci à Holly pour sa review ! Alors la Liz de VD n'a rien à voir avec la notre snif. La maire de Mystic Fall c'est bien Carol oui et c'est la mère de Tyler. Stefan respecte toujours les choix d'Elena même s'ils sont idiots erf. Damon est connu pour sa délicatesse mdrrr et oui il est trop chou ( hem bon bref)**_

_**Voici donc la suite, je sais que l'histoire avance lentement mais avec autant de personnages, je n'ai pas le choix, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Echange**

Une fleur dans les mains, Rebekah ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Matt et fronça les sourcils en découvrant cette dernière déjà occupée.

« Vous pouvez partir, je vais m'occuper de Matt. » Déclara-t-elle.

Liz et Carol échangèrent un regard puis Liz posa lentement la main sur son arme de service. En un clin d'œil, Rebekah fut sur elle et la plaqua au mur, feulant.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Sortez. » Siffla-t-elle.

Depuis son lit, Matt s'agita.

« Je ne veux pas de toi ici. »

Rebekah s'immobilisa et relâcha son étreinte sur Liz qui glissa contre le mur avec soulagement.

« Je t'ai apporté des fleurs, » déclara t'elle d'un ton de gamine.

Matt posa les yeux sur la blonde angélique et secoua la tête.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de toi ici Rebekah. A cause de toi, Elena est morte et je me retrouve cloué dans ce lit d'hôpital alors va t'en. »

Le visage jusqu'alors avenant de Rebekah se modifia et se durcit.

« Tu ne devrais pas me parler comme ça Matt. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Depuis son lit, Matt ricana avec amertume.

« Sinon quoi Rebekah ? Tu vas me tuer ? Me saigner ? Fais ce que tu veux je m'en fiche. »

Déconcertée, Rebekah le fixa et des larmes se formèrent dans ses grands yeux clairs.

« Pourquoi…

- Pourquoi ? Je rêve ou tu as le culot de me demander pourquoi ? Tu as tué Elena Rebekah et tu as failli me tuer par la même occasion !

- Ce n'était pas toi que je visais…

- Tu crois que ça change quelque chose ? Maintenant soit tu me tues, soit tu sors d'ici. » Lâcha Matt, à bout de forces.

Pâle, Rebekah posa la fleur qu'elle avait apportée et se détourna sans un mot.

Un silence flotta dans la pièce après son départ puis Liz se décida à le briser.

« C'était très courageux de t'opposer à elle Matt, mais risqué.

- Risqué ? Et alors ? » Rétorqua le jeune homme avant de se retourner.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard puis Carol frôla doucement son épaule.

« Nous allons te laisser te reposer Matt, dès que nous aurons des nouvelles, nous te préviendrons, d'accord ? »

Matt se contenta d'hocher la tête et les deux femmes sortirent.

()()

« Je vais aller voir Damon, décida Liz.

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas ! Intervint Carol. Liz, ils nous surveillent, si nous allons chez les Salvatore, nous les mettrons tous en danger.

- Ils savent déjà, murmura Liz. Inutile de se cacher.

- Mais Tyler et Caroline sont encore là bas, nous ne pouvons pas les mener à eux. Rétorqua Carol. Liz, moi aussi je suis inquiète, moi aussi j'aimerais voir Tyler, être sûre qu'il va bien mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, c'est trop dangereux pour eux. »

Liz grimaça.

« Alors que devrions nous faire selon toi ?

- Attendre. Et faire confiance à Damon. » Répondit Carol.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un nouveau regard las. L'idée ne leur plaisait pas plus à l'une qu'à l'autre.

()()

Toujours aussi furieuse, Rebekah était presque arrivée à sa voiture lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante inonda sa poitrine. La jeune vampire s'écroula contre la portière et se retourna avec peine tandis qu'un homme s'approchait d'elle.

« Pas de ça ma jolie. » Grinça-t-il avant de lui injecter de la veine de Vénus.

Rebekah eut juste le temps de discerner son col blanc de prêtre avant de s'écrouler.

« Emmenez-la, ordonna l'homme. Vite, elle ne sera pas impuissante bien longtemps.

- Oui Pasteur Young. »

A quelques mètres de là, Carol et Liz blêmirent.

« Le pasteur Young, souffla Liz. Depuis quand est-il revenu ? C'est un ami de John Gilbert non ?

- Pire que ça, murmura Carol. C'est un chasseur de vampires.

- Tu crois qu'il est là à cause du Conseil ?

- A ton avis ! »

()()

Stefan rattrapa Jeremy et le jeune homme posa un regard bouleversé sur lui.

« Jeremy n'écoute pas Damon, quand il est dans cet état, il dit n'importe quoi. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais il a raison Stefan. C'est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas comploté avec Matt pour éloigner Elena de toi et de Damon, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. »

Stefan soupira.

« Tu voulais bien faire Jer, tu voulais la protéger. Personne ne peut t'en vouloir de ce qui est arrivé.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est pas ce que je pense. » Répondit Jeremy avant de tourner les talons.

Stefan soupira.

« Jeremy reviens.

- Non, laisse-moi Stefan, j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Stefan grimaça et hésita.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur si tu ne veux pas que Damon te vole ta précieuse Elena. Ironisa Katherine dans son dos.

- Arrête Katherine, ça ne marchera pas, j'ai confiance en Elena.

- Pas en Damon ? Se moqua Katherine.

- Je ne suis pas si naïf. »

Katherine sourit légèrement et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu as oublié Stefan ? Pour ça il faut être deux. Et ta précieuse Elena est loin d'être aussi innocente que tu l'imagines.

- Peut être bien Katherine, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : Elena n'a rien à voir avec toi. » Rétorqua Stefan en la plantant là.

Mécontente, Katherine le regarda s'éloigner vers le manoir avant d'ironiser.

« Tu crois ? Elena est une Petrova, comme moi. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier Stefan. »

Furieux, Stefan se retourna, mais, fidèle à ses habitudes, Katherine avait déjà disparu.

()()

Klaus plaqua Caroline contre le mur et elle rit.

« Tyler ! Le gronda t'elle gentiment. Ce n'est pas le moment. Elena est en pleine transition je te rappelle, et je dois appeler ma mère.

- Plus tard, » souffla Klaus en embrassant son cou.

Caroline ferma brièvement les yeux puis le repoussa.

« Tyler, je suis sérieuse. Je dois appeler ma mère et tu devrais appeler la tienne aussi.

- Moi aussi je suis sérieux Caroline, répondit Klaus. J'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui et j'ai failli te perdre pour toujours. Alors le reste attendra.

- Tyler… » Souffla Caroline, émue.

Klaus l'enlaça et glissa ses mains sous le chemisier qu'elle portait.

« Toi et moi nous allons faire le tour du monde Caroline, tu vas mener une vie de princesse, la vie que tu mérites. »

Troublée, Caroline le fixa.

« Tyler ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Rien de plus que ce que je ressens pour toi Caroline, » murmura-t-il avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois, Caroline se déroba à son baiser.

« Quoi ? Demanda Klaus avec acrimonie.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si… On dirait que tu parles comme Klaus. Je te jure c'est flippant. »

Klaus grimaça intérieurement.

« On dirait que tu penses beaucoup à Klaus…

- Quoi ? Sûrement pas, c'est juste que… que tu ne m'as jamais parlé ainsi.

- Alors que Klaus le faisait ? Dis-moi Caroline en quoi c'est bizarre que je veuille qu'on soit heureux ? » Se força à ironiser Klaus.

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Caroline rit nerveusement.

« Désolée c'est stupide. Je crois qu'avec la nuit qu'on a passé et ce qui arrive à Elena, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. »

Klaus lui sourit et se préparait à l'embrasser lorsque son portable sonna brusquement.

« Ah c'est pas vrai ! Râla-t-il tandis que Caroline se penchait sur le téléphone.

- C'est ta mère. »

Vouant Carol Lockwood aux pires tourments de l'enfer, Klaus décrocha.

« Quoi !

- _Tyler, Dieu merci je réussis enfin à te joindre. Surtout ne dis pas où tu es mais où que tu sois avec Caroline, fuyez._

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Klaus.

- _Le pasteur Young est de retour en ville et il, il a capturé Rebekah Mikaelson, je pense que le manoir des Salvatore est sa prochaine étape et … Tyler ?_ »

Klaus referma le portable avec rage et Caroline le fixa, inquiète.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ils ont pris Rebekah. Déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi ? Mais qui ça ?

- Le Conseil, pesta Klaus.

- Oui et alors ? Qu'ils la tuent c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite après ce qu'elle a fait à Elena. » Répondit la blonde.

Klaus commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce avant de ruer vers la porte.

« Où est cette sorcière !

- Tyler ? C'est de Bonnie dont tu parles ? Tyler que se passe-t-il ?

- Dis-moi juste où elle est. Martela Klaus.

- Mais, je ne sais pas…

- Alors aide moi à la trouver, on doit agir, vite. »

Caroline recula.

« Agir ? Pourquoi ?

- Avant qu'ils ne tuent Rebekah. » Répondit Klaus sans pouvoir se contenir.

Stupéfaite, Caroline le fixa et il se retourna.

« Tu m'aides ou pas ?

- Mais…

- Caroline, on sait tous que Klaus n'était pas à l'origine de ta lignée, pas plus que Finn, Kol n'a jamais transformé personne et Elijah dit qu'il n'est pas dans le coup alors il reste qui ? » Finauda Klaus.

Cette fois, Caroline comprit et elle commença à courir à travers la maison à la recherche de Bonnie.

()()

Lorsque Rebekah reprit conscience, elle était enchainée dans un cachot humide et sa gorge la brûlait. La vampire gémit.

« Je t'avais dit que nous devions fuir. » Souffla Elijah d'une voix râpeuse.

Rebekah tenta de se redresser et ajusta sa vision aux ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

« Elijah ?

- Oui Rebekah, je suis là aussi, ils m'ont eu par surprise…

- Je sortais de l'hôpital et… qui sont-ils ?

- Les membres du Conseil de Mystic Falls, répondit Elijah avec peine. On dirait qu'Esther va avoir ce qu'elle voulait finalement. »

Rebekah frissonna.

« Impossible…

- Ils ont des armes Rebekah, des armes puissantes… »

()()

Bonnie était assise au milieu de bougies sombres lorsque Klaus la trouva. La sorcière leva un regard sombre sur lui et il pesta.

« Tu es prête ?

- Oui. Répondit Bonnie.

- Alors dépêche toi de te lever et de me suivre. Le Conseil tient Rebekah et il est hors de question que je les laisse lui faire du mal. »

Un sourire sardonique se forma sur les lèvres de Bonnie.

« Non.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- J'ai dit non. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas rendu son corps à Tyler.

- Maudite sorcière, on n'a pas le temps pour ça.

- Il faudra le prendre dans ce cas. Répondit Bonnie.

- Tu laisserais le Conseil mettre la main sur tes amis et les tuer sans agir ?

- Le Conseil ne tient pas Elena, ni Caroline et je n'ai rien à gagner à voir survivre deux originels de plus. » Rétorqua Bonnie.

Caroline arriva dans la pièce à cet instant et ses yeux se remplirent d'incrédulité alors qu'elle surprenait la conversation.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tyler ?

- Pas Tyler, la corrigea Bonnie. Klaus. »

Caroline se décomposa tandis que Klaus agrippait le cou de Bonnie. La sorcière eut un léger sourire mauvais et le vampire retomba lourdement sur le sol, les tempes vrillées par la douleur.

Perdue, Caroline fixa Bonnie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Bonnie !

- Si elle me tue, elle tue Tyler aussi, » réussit à bredouiller Klaus, cloué au sol par la souffrance.

Caroline hoqueta et se précipité vers son amie.

« ARRETE ! Bonnie arrête ! »

La jeune sorcière posa un regard dilaté sur son amie et finit par reprendre le contrôle. Elle essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes de sang qu'elle pleurait tandis que Klaus se relevait avec peine.

« Merci Caroline. »

La blonde lui adressa un regard rempli de haine.

« Toi…. Souffla-t-elle avant de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Comment as-tu osé me faire ça. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, Caroline tourna les talons tandis que Bonnie fixait Klaus.

« Tu étais prévenu. » Déclara-t-elle simplement avant de sortir à son tour.

()()

Stefan hésita alors que Caroline, visiblement bouleversée, le bousculait en sortant. Le vampire serra les poings et fixa la porte du salon dans lequel Damon s'était enfermé avec Elena puis se détourna. Il savait ce qu'Elena voudrait qu'il fasse. Le cœur lourd, Stefan rattrapa Caroline.

La jeune fille feula lorsqu'il la saisit par le bras et Stefan leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Doucement Caroline, c'est moi. »

Caroline se calma peu à peu et finit par secouer la tête, en larmes.

« Stefan c'est horrible. »

Le vampire déglutit. Et si Tyler était mort finalement ? Si la fin de Klaus avait eu un effet sur lui ou si Elena ?

« Caroline, que se passe t'il ? »

La blonde secoua la tête.

« C'est Klaus, il a pris le corps de Tyler et, je, je. » S'étouffa-t-elle à demi.

Stefan releva le visage alors qu'il comprenait l'étendue de la mascarade à laquelle s'était livré l'originel.

« Elena. »

Les bras de Caroline se refermèrent autour de lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir vers le manoir et Stefan sentit les larmes chaudes de Caroline rouler contre sa gorge.

« S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas toute seule, ne me laisse pas, il, il a tué Tyler. »

Stefan ferma brièvement les yeux. Damon ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour protéger Elena, de cela au moins il était certain. Avec un soupir, il referma ses bras autour du corps de Caroline.

« On va trouver une solution Caroline, peut être que Bonnie…

- C'EST BONNIE QUI L'A AIDE ! » Hurla Caroline.

Alors que Stefan réfléchissait à ce que cela impliquait, une vive douleur se répandit dans son torse et il vacilla.

« En voilà deux de plus. Un des Salvatore et la fille du sheriff. » Entendit-il.

Stefan rassembla ses forces pour tenter de crier un avertissement à Damon mais il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le col blanc d'un prêtre avant de s'effondrer.

()()

« _Je t'aime, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour mon frère._ »

Elena inspira profondément et posa son regard sur Damon.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pour te venger ? Parce que j'ai choisi Stefan. »

Damon cilla et accusa le coup.

« Crois ce que tu veux Elena, mais je n'ai pas fait ça pour me venger, j'ai fait ça pour que tu vives. »

Incrédule, Elena secoua la tête.

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi qui a passé plus de cent ans à en vouloir à Stefan parce qu'il t'a forcé à faire le même choix. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Damon ? »

Damon la fixa.

« Pour que tu vives, même si ce n'est pas avec moi, pour que tu aies l'existence dont tu rêvais.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce dont je rêvais ! »

Damon s'apprêtait à répondre mais Elena s'immobilisa alors qu'elle se voyait, face à Damon. Surprise, elle plissa les yeux alors que Damon suivait son regard avec méfiance.

« Elena ? Tout va bien ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Les yeux écarquillés, elle suivit le dialogue qui la transportait dans un autre temps.

_« Je me suis disputée avec mon petit ami._

_- A propos de quoi ? Si je peux me permettre. Demanda Damon._

_- La vie, le futur, il a déjà tout planifié._

_- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, » répondit Elena._

_Damon la fixa._

_« Bien ce n'est pas vrai, tu veux ce que tout le monde veut._

_- Quoi ? Mystérieux étranger qui a toutes les réponses. »_

Elena hoqueta alors que la scène continuait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, sourde aux appels de Damon.

_« Tu veux un amour qui te consume, tu veux de la passion et de l'aventure, et même un peu de danger. Souffla-t-il._

_- Alors qu'est-ce que TU veux ? » Lui demanda-t-elle._

_Un klaxon._

_« Ce sont mes parents. »_

_Elle se retourna vers Damon et…_

_« Je veux que tu obtiennes tout ce que tu recherches. Mais maintenant je veux que tu oublies ce qui vient de se passer. »_

« ELENA ! » La secoua Damon.

Troublée, Elena revint dans le présent et le fixa.

« C'est vrai ? Tu étais vraiment là ? La nuit où mes parents sont morts ? »

Damon cligna des yeux.

« Tu, tu n'étais pas sensée te rappeler ça.

- Alors c'est vrai Damon. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, nous nous sommes rencontrés avant et tu as… » Commença Elena, complètement perdue.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de poursuivre, Katherine pénétra dans la pièce.

« Désolée d'interrompre votre duo d'amoureux mais il y a plus urgent.

- Katherine… pesta Damon.

- Elle a bu ? Oui, elle a bu, je le vois bien, se répondit Katherine à elle-même. Parfait, dans moins d'une minute, les membres du Conseil vont franchir cette porte pour nous emmener. »

Damon esquissa un geste vers Elena mais Katherine secoua la tête.

« Trop tard pour fuir. Prête à jouer Elena ? » Demanda-t-elle à son double.

Elena la regarda sans comprendre et à cet instant, la porte explosa. Un cri de souffrance franchit sa bouche alors qu'une balle emplie de veine de venus la touchait et Damon se précipita vers elle.

« Oh mon dieu Katherine ! » Hurla Katherine.

Damon la regarda avec stupeur avant de s'effondrer.

Derrière Katherine, Klaus gémit tandis qu'un homme s'approchait d'elle.

« Elena ?

- Oui Pasteur Young ? » Répondit Katherine.

L'homme la regarda avec doute et fixa Elena évanouie.

« Qui me dit que tu es vraiment Elena ?

- Je doute que Katherine puisse faire ceci, répondit Katherine en s'emparant sans hésiter de la veine de vénus que le pasteur portait.

- On a dit que tu étais morte.

- Damon et Stefan voulaient me transformer et m'ont enlevée, » répondit Katherine.

Le pasteur Young hésita puis, devant l'absence d'effet de la veine de vénus sur Katherine, hocha la tête.

« Tu viens avec moi.

- Je vous en prie, vous n'allez pas leur faire de mal. »

Le pasteur la regarda avec froideur.

« Ca ne te concerne plus Elena.

- Non ! Laissez-moi parler au Conseil ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Ton frère et toi venez avec moi. » Trancha le pasteur.

Katherine gémit et le suivit. Là, elle croisa le regard de Bonnie.

« Il faut parler au Conseil. Répéta-t-elle.

- Il se réunira sans toi Elena, je préfère être sûr de toi avant de te relâcher, ton frère et toi avez été exposés aux vampires pendant trop longtemps pour que je te fasse confiance. Tu es peut être encore sous influence. »

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux tandis que Katherine la fixait et la jeune sorcière détala.

Jeremy recula à la vue de Katherine mais elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Si tu veux que ta précieuse sœur reste en vie, pas un mot, chuchota Katherine avant parler à voix haute. Jer' c'est horrible, ils ont attaqués Damon et Katherine, et Stefan ! OU EST STEFAN ! »

Le pasteur les poussa tous dans la voiture et Katherine agrippa la main de Jeremy.

« Vous allez bientôt les voir. » Répondit le chasseur de vampire avant de démarrer.

Restée seule, Bonnie prit une profonde inspiration. Si elle avait bien compris, Katherine avait un plan. Un plan qui incluait qu'elle voit le Conseil comme prévu. Elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir faire confiance à Katherine mais quel autre choix avait-elle ?

Sur cette pensée, Bonnie, courut vers sa voiture, elle devait trouver Carol Lockwood ou le Shériff Forbes. Et vite.


	7. Noire magie

_**Coucou ^^ Voici donc la suite de ma fic avec un chapitre qui réunit encore tout le monde ( après je les sépare lol) j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 6**

**Noire magie**

Bonnie regarda les hommes s'emparer d'Elena et de Damon tandis que Katherine, tout miel, suivait le pasteur. La sorcière savait ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Qu'elle jette un sort ainsi qu'elle en avait l'habitude, peu importait ce que cela lui couterait tant qu'ils vivaient.

()()

Assise à côté de Jeremy, Katherine se repoussa dans son siège. A ses côtés, le jeune homme lui adressa un regard mauvais.

« Chutttt, souffla Katherine. Si tu veux qu'ils vivent, tais-toi. »

Jeremy se crispa. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Katherine, personne n'avait jamais confiance en Katherine, à juste titre, pourtant…

« Elle va les sauver. » Déclara Rose.

Jeremy hoqueta et regarda autour de lui tandis que Katherine ne semblait ne se rendre compte de rien.

« Tu sais qu'elle ne peut pas me voir, reprit Rose.

- Je ne porte plus ma bague, chuchota Jeremy.

- Et alors ? Tu crois que lorsque la porte entre le monde des défunts et le vôtre est ouverte, il suffit d'un simple objet pour la refermer ? Ironisa Rose. Non Jeremy, ça ne marche pas ainsi. Les pouvoirs sont trop anciens et puissants pour s'éteindre ainsi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Jeremy sans voir le regard agacé que lui adressait Katherine.

Le regard de Rose se perdit dans le vague puis elle reprit.

« Katherine a toujours été égoïste mais quand il s'agit de Stefan Salvatore… Laisse la faire, elle fera tout pour le sauver.

- Mais Elena ?

- Oui Jeremy ? » Intervint Katherine avec un air de pure innocence sur le visage.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Avec l'intervention de Katherine, Rose s'était envolée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ait raison.

()()

Elena reprit conscience dans un cachot et la nouvelle vampire gémit.

« Damon !

- Je suis là beauté, répondit Damon avec un trémolo qui trahissait sa souffrance.

- El, commença Stefan.

- KATHERINE ? Hurla Damon pour dominer la voix de son frère. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elena mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de ce qui c'était produit puis répondit, endossant le rôle de son double.

« Damon ? Oui ça va, quel dommage qu'ils nous aient interrompus… »

Stefan garda le silence durant quelques secondes tandis qu'Elena refoulait ses larmes à la pensée qu'il puisse imaginer que seul Damon l'intéressait puis :

« Katherine ? Où est Elena ? »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement tandis que Damon se laissait aller à sa douleur.

« Elena, toujours Elena… Ta précieuse Elena est avec Jeremy et le pasteur Young, Stefan, elle est avec nos geôliers ! »

Une inspiration lui répondit et Stefan se força au calme.

« Caroline et Tyler sont là également, je suppose que tu es contente de toi Katherine ? »

Elena retint un gémissement à la mention de ses amis et se força à adopter le style Katherine.

« Que veux-tu que ça me fasse Stefan ? »

()()

Bonnie rejoignit Liz et Carol Lockwood au manoir de cette dernière.

« Bonnie ? S'alarma Carol. Que s'est il passé ?

- Damon et Elena ont été capturés et je pense Tyler et Caroline aussi.

- Oh mon dieu, Caroline ! Gémit Liz tandis que Carol s'efforçait de garder son sang-froid.

- Que veux-tu que nous fassions Bonnie ? » Demanda Carol.

Bonnie prit une grande inspiration. Elle tenait la vie de ses amis, l'équilibre de Mystic Falls entre ses mains.

« Je veux que vous me disiez où trouver les membres du Conseil j'ai des choses à leur dire sur les vampires. »

Liz blêmit et les deux femmes se consultèrent du regard. Carol fut la première à abdiquer.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ? »

Un léger sourire supérieur incurva la lèvre de Bonnie.

« Oh oui, je le sais… »

()()

Rebekah gémit et se précipita aux barreaux.

« Stefan ! »

Le jeune homme dédaigna de lui répondre tandis que la blonde haletait.

« Stefan, s'il te plait.

- Il n'a jamais aimé que moi, » intervint Elena sans réussir à se contrôler.

Rebekah était la source de tous ses problèmes, c'était sa faute si elle était un vampire, sa faute si ils étaient enfermés.

« Katherine dit vrai, commenta Stefan. Elle est mon seul amour.

- Oh pitié, intervint Damon. Assez de déclarations mélodramatiques…. »

Rebekah ouvrit la bouche mais Elijah intervint.

« Tu le sais ma chère sœur…. Alors inutile d'en dire plus. »

Rebekah lança un regard dépourvu d'aménité à Elena et la jeune femme retroussa les lèvres. Elle haïssait l'originelle comme jamais elle ne se serait crue capable de haïr quelqu'un. La blonde éclata de rire devant sa colère et elle s'approcha des barreaux pour la provoquer.

« Si c'était à refaire, je le ferais mieux que ça, je m'assurerais que rien ne puisse te ramener. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Elijah soupira et intervint.

« Le moment est mal choisi pour nous déchirer Rebekah.

- Oh oui bien parlé, on est tous dans la même galère, » pesta Damon.

Hors d'elle, Elena feula.

« J'arrêterais quand elle arrêtera ! »

Stefan déglutit à la vue du visage révulsé par la haine d'Elena. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut le sentiment que c'était réellement Katherine qui se tenait là et inspira profondément tandis que, de sa cellule, Damon lui adressait un sourire narquois.

« Un problème frangin ? »

Stefan dédaigna de répondre à la provocation et se tourna vers les ténèbres de la prison.

« Caroline ? Tu es là ?

- Oui Stefan, répondit la jeune femme. Je crois.

- Oh Caroline et son toutou sont là, ironisa Damon.

- Pas tout à fait Salvatore, » rétorqua Klaus.

Damon se décomposa légèrement tandis qu'Elijah et Rebekah se levaient d'un même mouvement.

« Non, c'est impossible, » murmura Elijah en fixant Stefan.

Stefan écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance.

« On dirait bien que si. »

Rebekah recula tandis qu'Elena, sourde à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, la suivait d'un regard mauvais.

()()

Flanquée de Carol et Liz, Bonnie s'avança au milieu du Conseil. En la voyant, Meredith se redressa légèrement tandis que son voisin grinçait des dents.

« Bonnie Bennett ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle aussi fait partie de cette vermine ! »

Bonnie se contenta de sourire tandis que Nancy Webber se levait brusquement.

« Le professeur Saltzman nous a averti que notre maire et le sheriff protégeaient les vampires, elles ne devraient pas être ici. »

Carol, choquée, écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha tandis que Liz portait la main à l'étui qui contenait d'ordinaire son arme.

« Attendez, intervint Meredith.

- Oh je vous en prie, vous aussi vous en faites partie ! S'exclama Michael White.

- Nous devrions les faire enfermer en attendant d'être jugées, renchérit Linda Anderson.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, protesta Liz.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Quand on pense que votre propre fille est l'un de ces monstres, » la coupa Nancy.

Bonnie posa son regard sombre sur le Conseil et se tourna vers Carol.

« Ils ont raison, vous nous avez trahis. Sortez d'ici, toutes les trois. »

Carol hoqueta mais son regard croisa celui de Bonnie.

« Je, d'accord… »

Meredith tenta d'intervenir mais Liz glissa son bras sous le sien.

« Il faut la laisser faire… »Chuchota-t-elle.

()()

Une fois les trois femmes parties, Bonnie se tourna vers le Conseil et laissa son regard parcourir les visages. Elle les connaissait tous. Certaines des femmes lui avaient servies de nounou et elle allait au lycée avec leurs enfants, les plus âgés avaient été des amis de sa grand-mère, d'autres…

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais à nous dire Bonnie ? Intervint Lucille Ann Martin.

- Quoique tu dises, ça ne sauvera aucun de ces vampires. » Ajouta Donna Skinner.

Bonnie ferma les yeux et songea à ses amis. Ils étaient tous prisonniers, ils se servaient d'elle oui, mais ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait. Et s'ils mourraient…

La sorcière prit une profonde inspiration et leva le bras droit.

Derrière elle, la porte se referma avec un bruit mat.

()()

Meredith se tourna vers les deux autres femmes.

« Que se passe t'il ?

- Bonnie a trouvé un moyen de leur faire tout oublier, » expliqua Carol.

A cet instant, un cri s'éleva et Liz blêmit.

« Que se passe t'il ! Bonnie ! »

()()

Le pouvoir était en elle et elle était le pouvoir.

Bonnie inspira alors qu'elle enflammait le fauteuil le plus proche au grand effroi des autres.

« Le professeur Saltzman a oublié de vous parler des sorcières. Souffla-t-elle. Celles que vos ancêtres ont brûlées après avoir enfermé les vampires. »

Des hurlements lui répondirent et Bonnie vit du coin de l'œil le mari de Donna Skinner s'approcher d'elle, un pieu à la main.

« Votre arme ne peut rien contre moi. » Sourit Bonnie.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le plafond et le lustre s'embrasa brusquement.

« Bonnie ! » Hurla Liz de l'autre côté de la porte.

La sorcière n'y prêta pas attention. Le même sourire sardonique figé sur son visage, elle embrasa les rideaux de la pièce.

« Bonnie, implora Nancy. Bonnie, tu ne peux pas être avec eux.

- Ce n'est pas eux que je défends, ce sont mes ancêtres que je venge. » Murmura Bonnie.

D'un geste, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, laissant derrière elle une trainée de feu.

()()

Carol blêmit en voyant Bonnie et Liz agrippa son bras.

« On doit sortir.

- Ce serait mieux en effet, » répondit Bonnie avec froideur avant de se retourner.

Là, elle psalmodia quelques mots et un rideau de flamme bloqua l'issue aux membres du Conseil.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Meredith la fixa avec horreur.

« Ce sont des êtres humains Bonnie !

- Les sorcières aussi l'étaient. » Rétorqua la jeune fille avant de sortir sans plus se préoccuper d'elles.

()()

Katherine et Jeremy suivirent le pasteur Young tandis qu'il les menait aux geôles.

« Les propres enfants de Grayson et Miranda. Seigneur, comment Carol Lockwood et les autres ont-ils pu laisser faire ça.

- Vous ne pouvez pas les tuer ! » Intervint Jeremy alors que le pasteur sortait un objet de sa poche.

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le pasteur Young s'approcha de la cellule qui contenait Damon et dirigea le faisceau lumineux du mystérieux objet vers le vampire.

Damon poussa alors un hurlement tandis que sa chair se consumait, comme rongée par un acide invisible.

« DAMON ! » Hurla Elena.

Jeremy, blême, se tourna vers Katherine.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ! »

Fascinée, Katherine regarda le trou s'agrandir dans le corps de Damon tandis que Stefan secouait ses barreaux.

« Fais quelque chose ! »

Une moue mutine lui répondit.

« Quoi ? Autant se débarrasser de lui non ? »

Jeremy, paniqué, se précipita vers le pasteur et le fit dévier tandis que Damon retombait sur le sol, inconscient.

Fou de rage, Young le repoussa. Tandis que Jeremy roulait sur le sol, le portable du pasteur sonna. Avec agacement, l'homme répondit.

« QUOI ! » Hurla-t-il.

Katherine choisit cet instant pour bondir sur lui et elle le plaqua au sol.

« Elena ?

- Loupé, mais je vous rassure, tout le monde nous confond, demandez à Stefan, » ironisa Katherine avant de lui briser la nuque.

Jeremy, tremblant, la regarda avec horreur et Katherine lui renvoya un regard.

« Libère les pendant que je retiens les gardes, allez bouge ! »

Tandis que les sbires du pasteur se déversaient dans la pièce, Jeremy ouvrit maladroitement la cellule de Rebekah. Chancelante, la vampire sortit et rejoignit Katherine bientôt imitée par les autres.

Elena, elle, se rua vers Damon toujours inconscient.

« DAMON ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Katherine se retourna brièvement vers elle.

« Dommage, on dirait qu'il est trop tard. »

Anéantie, Elena serra le vampire inconscient contre elle, indifférente à l'acide qui rongeait à son tour sa peau.

« Elena, s'affola Stefan.

- Hors de question, siffla Katherine qui désigna les hommes armés qui approchaient. Je ne compte pas faire tout le travail. »

Stefan serra les dents puis se retourna vers les hommes.

De son côté, Elena, les mains tremblantes, effleura le visage de Damon.

« Non, non, non, non » Gémit elle.

Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit son poignet et le posa contre les lèvres de Damon.

« Bois, je t'en supplie bois. » Souffla-t-elle.

Un sanglot lui échappa alors que rien ne se produisait.

()()

Liz regarda Bonnie avec horreur tandis que les pompiers s'empressaient.

« Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu, tu devais leur faire oublier pas ça… »

Bonnie, le corps secoué de tremblements, se tourna vers elle, le regard brillant d'une joie mauvaise.

« Ils ne se souviennent de rien maintenant Sheriff Forbes, je vous le garantis.

- Bonnie, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus, murmura Liz.

- Parce que vous faisiez attention à moi avant ? » Rétorqua Bonnie.

Liz s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le téléphone de Bonnie vibra. Sans la moindre gêne, la sorcière décrocha. Là, elle écouta quelques instants puis :

« D'accord Jeremy. Je vous rejoins. »

Carol et Liz échangèrent un regard.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elena a des problèmes, quoi d'autre ? » Ironisa Bonnie avant de s'en aller.

()()

Stefan s'avança vers Bonnie tandis que la sorcière progressait parmi les cadavres laissés par les vampires.

« Bonnie, je suis désolé, ça ne devait pas tourner comme ça mais

- Où est-il ? » Le coupa Bonnie.

La mine sombre, Stefan lui désigna Elena qui berçait toujours le corps de Damon contre elle.

Bonnie inspira et s'approcha du couple tandis que Katherine se glissait aux côtés de Stefan.

« Moi, je ne pleurerai pas pour Damon, souffla t'elle.

- Mais toi tout le monde sait que tu n'as pas de cœur Katherine, persifla Stefan en emboitant le pas à Bonnie.

- Ou alors c'est Elena qui en a trop… »

()()

Klaus se tourna vers Rebekah.

« Ravi de te revoir petite sœur.

- Arrête Niklaus, commença Elijah.

- Elijah, toujours si raisonnable, si humain… » Persifla Klaus.

Caroline choisit cet instant pour s'approcher de l'originel.

« Toi… Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi tu entends !

- Caroline, soupira Klaus. Allons tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

- Essaie encore et tu verras, » rétorqua la blonde au grand amusement de Klaus.

Katherine observa la scène, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Finalement ça commence à devenir drôle… »

()()

Elena leva un regard rougi de larmes sur Bonnie.

« Bonnie aide le… »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi cela ? Damon n'est rien pour moi.

- C'est notre ami ! Protesta Elena.

- Ami ? Vraiment ? Je te rappelle qu'il a transformé ma mère en vampire Elena. »

Elena hoqueta et agrippa la main de Bonnie.

« Je t'en supplie Bonnie… »

Derrière la sorcière, Stefan détourna le regard, blessé par la détresse qu'Elena ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler. Bonnie, elle, fixa Damon.

« Tu y tiens donc à ce point ? »

_Damon allait mourir, elle le savait, le loup garou l'avait mordu et il se mourrait dans ses bras._

_Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, elle ne voulait pas. C'était Damon, c'était…_

« Elena ? » Répéta Bonnie.

La jeune femme releva le visage.

« Oui. » Souffla t'elle tandis que Stefan inspirait longuement.

Bonnie hésita et fixa Stefan. Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Bonnie c'est mon frère… »

Elle soupira et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Damon. Là, Bonnie apposa sa main sur son visage et murmura un sort.

Klaus posa un regard méprisant sur le groupe puis se détourna.

« Bien, je crois que le mieux que nous ayons à faire est de partir d'ici.

- Niklaus, commença Rebekah.

- Nous aurons le temps plus tard, la coupa Klaus. Pour l'instant, il est temps que j'aille voir maman Tyler. »

Caroline serra les poings mais Elijah la retint.

« Reste tranquille, » souffla t'il.

Caroline se dégagea mais trop tard. Klaus était parti.

Le corps de Bonnie commença à trembler tandis que la chair se reconstituait sur le visage et le corps de Damon. Derrière elle, Elena étreignit la main de Stefan et il se contenta de l'attirer contre lui.

« Il va s'en sortir, tu verras. Murmura-t-il.

- Si touchant, se moqua Katherine. On se croirait revenus au bon vieux temps. »

Bonnie se redressa et se tourna vers Elena.

« Ça ira, » commença-t-elle avant que tout se mette à tourner autour d'elle.

()()

_« Bonnie, ma petite fille…_

_- Grand-mère ? Demanda Bonnie._

_- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, noire magie, noir destin… »_

Bonnie cligna des yeux et retomba sur le sol, inerte.

« Bonnie ! Hurla Jeremy.

- Oh oh, la sorcière n'est pas inépuisable finalement, » commenta Katherine.

Stefan lui décocha un regard noir puis se tourna vers Jeremy.

« Tu peux la porter ?

- Oui mais…

- Alors on s'en va d'ici, » décida t'il en se penchant sur Damon, toujours inerte.


	8. La ballade de Klaus

_**Coucou à tous^^ Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je précise que je suis la saison 4 en parallèle de l'écriture (là je viens de regarder l'épisode 5 mais j'en aurais vu d'autres quand je publierais) donc je compte utiliser les nouveaux personnages même si mon histoire sera différente ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 7**

**La ballade de Klaus  
**

Klaus, un sourire aux lèvres, regarda les cendres de la Salle du Conseil au milieu des badauds qui se lamentaient sur la mort des membres de ce dernier.

« Pauvres imbéciles, marmonna t'il.

- Tyler ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! »

La main de Carol se referma sur son bras et Klaus soupira intérieurement. Etre Tyler Lockwood commençait à être vraiment pénible, surtout depuis que cette imbécile de Bonnie avait tout dit à Caroline.

« Tyler, tu devrais rentrer à la maison, mieux vaut que tu ne restes pas ici, on ne sait pas si les membres du Conseil ont eu le temps de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui se passait ici. » Chuchota Carol tout en affichant une mine de circonstance.

Liz Forbes s'approcha alors d'eux et Klaus nota les yeux rougis de la sheriff.

« Caroline est là aussi ?

- Non, elle a préféré rester avec Elena et Bonnie, répondit Klaus en retenant une grimace à la mention de la jolie blonde qui l'avait giflé un peu plus tôt.

- Tant mieux, soupira Liz. Tant qu'on en saura pas plus sur la situation, je préfère que vous restiez cachés.

- Tu as entendu le sheriff Tyler, rentre à la maison, je te rejoins dès qu'on en a fini avec tout ça, renchérit Carol.

- Et dis à Caroline de rester cachée, » souffla Liz avant de se diriger vers les pompiers d'une démarche trainant.

Klaus soupira. Mieux valait se soumettre pour l'instant, après tout Carol avait raison, on ne pouvait pas savoir ce que le Conseil avait fait.

L'originel s'éloignait lorsqu'une main l'agrippa.

« Hé Tyler ! Je suis content de te voir mon pote, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Klaus se retourna vers le blond. Matt. Un humain, sans le moindre intérêt pour lui. Mais qui intéressait beaucoup sa petite sœur…

« Bonnie a fait bruler tout le Conseil. » Répondit-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Saisi, Matt s'immobilisa.

« Bonnie a fait quoi ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse. Klaus s'était évaporé et Matt posa un regard troublé sur les cendres…

()()

« Damon et Bonnie sont au lit, je pense que ça va aller. » Déclara Stefan à Elena.

La jeune femme inspira et secoua la tête.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Bonnie risque de mourir et Damon… »

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres devant l'expression de Stefan.

« Stefan, je ne voulais pas, je…

- Je sais Elena, la coupa le vampire. Tu tiens à Damon. »

Elena inspira longuement et s'approcha de lui.

« Oui mais Stefan, ça a toujours été toi, tu le sais. Seulement…

- Seulement tu aimes Damon. » Compléta Stefan.

Elena détourna le regard, honteuse.

« J'ai choisi Stefan et c'est toi que j'ai choisi. »

Stefan déglutit et lui caressa la joue.

« Oui… Mais, lorsque tu, lorsque tu faisais ta transition, tu m'avais oublié et tu te souvenais de Damon.

- Stefan, commença Elena.

- Non, attend. Je pense que cela signifie quelque chose Elena. Et que tu devrais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. »

Le cœur d'Elena se serra devant la souffrance évidente de Stefan et elle s'approcha de lui.

« C'est tout réfléchi Stefan. C'est toi. »

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent pour un long baiser. Une vague de sensations nouvelles envahit Elena et elle gémit alors qu'elle repoussait Stefan contre le mur avec fièvre. Elle avait envie de lui, tellement envie de lui.

_Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas. Le sentir si proche sans avoir le droit de le toucher c'était trop. Elle devait sortir. Vraiment. Si elle restait encore dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, elle…_

« Non ! » S'exclama Elena avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Stefan.

Ce dernier la regarda, complétement perdu.

« Elena qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

La jeune femme sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. C'était trop. Elle aimait Stefan mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Damon. Bouleversée, elle leva les yeux vers Stefan et songea à la peine qu'il ressentirait si elle lui expliquait ce qui venait de se produire.

« Je, c'est juste, tout ça, être un vampire, Bonnie, et Klaus et

- Chut, la coupa Stefan. Ne t'en fais pas, on traversera ensemble, je te le promets. »

Elena renifla et enfoui son visage dans le cou de Stefan. Il avait raison, elle y arriverait, pour lui, pour eux.

« Tu devrais aller voir Bonnie, suggéra Stefan. Elle aura besoin de sentir ses amies autour d'elle quand elle se réveillera. »

Elena hocha la tête et lui adressa un regard incertain.

« Je m'occupe de Damon. » Assura Stefan en réponse à sa question muette.

Sans répondre, Elena s'éloigna vers la chambre où ils avaient installés Bonnie.

()()

A son entrée Jeremy leva les yeux, le regard rougi par les larmes.

« Oh Jeremy… » Souffla Elena avant de l'étreindre.

Le jeune homme la serra à l'étouffer et gémit.

« J'ai tellement peur pour Elena, elle a trop puisé, elle a usé trop d'énergie.

- Ca va aller, » lui assura Elena d'une voix distraite.

La chaleur de Jeremy lui était insupportable, elle pouvait presque sentir le sang circuler en lui, le sang….

« Jeremy, écarte-toi. » Intervint brusquement Caroline.

Le jeune homme la regarda, perplexe.

« Ecarte toi ! » Hurla Caroline qui bondit au même moment qu'Elena, s'interposant entre les deux.

Le visage déformé par la soif, Elena feula tandis que son regard se modifiait. Caroline resserra ses mains autour des bras de son amie.

« Elena, contrôle toi, c'est ton frère. Ton frère Elena. Tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal. »

Interdit, Jeremy regarda les deux vampires lutter, effaré par ce qu'il lisait sur le visage de sa sœur.

« Elle a besoin de sang, lui lança Caroline. A la cave Jeremy, une poche.

- Mais…

- MAINTENANT ! »

Caroline repoussa Elena sans douceur et feula.

« Arrête maintenant. Je sais que tu peux le faire Elena, je le sais. »

A ces mots, Elena reprit peu à peu son calme et s'effondra brusquement.

« Mon dieu Jeremy, si tu n'avais pas été là, si…

- Mais j'étais là Elena. Crois moi je sais par quoi tu passes et je ne te laisserais pas tomber, chuchota Caroline d'une voix apaisante. Ni moi, ni Tyler, ni Stefan, ni Bonnie. On sera là pour toi d'accord ? »

Elena, à nouveau bouleversée, hocha la tête.

« C'est fou ce que c'est touchant. » Commenta Katherine depuis le seuil.

Caroline et Elena se tournèrent vers elle et Elena grinça des dents.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là Katherine ?

- Oh Elena, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies de me soucier de toi ?

- Tu ne te soucies de personne hormis de toi-même, » intervint Caroline.

Le regard méprisant de Katherine se posa sur elle.

« Oui et tu ferais bien de faire pareil. Klaus en a après toi et il est pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire, tu peux me croire. »

Caroline grimaça.

« Et bien s'il ne le fait pas c'est qu'il a du temps à perdre. »

Elena intervint et fixa Katherine.

« Tu n'as pas répondu, qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? »

Katherine fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et s'approcha de Bonnie, toujours inconsciente.

« Quel dommage que ma sorcière Bennett n'ait pas été aussi audacieuse que la tienne, on aurait pu faire de grandes choses ensemble… »

Caroline s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais Elena ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Attends, tu sais ce qui arrive à Bonnie ?

- Possible, répondit Katherine qui promena son doigt sur le visage de la sorcière.

- Et ? » Demanda Elena.

Katherine eut un petit sourire sardonique.

« Demande toi comment elle a eu assez de pouvoirs pour faire flamber le Conseil dans son intégralité… » Répondit elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Saisies, Caroline et Elena échangèrent un regard. Katherine éclata de rire en les voyant faire.

« Réveillez vous mes chéries, on est pas les gentils. »

Sur ces paroles, elle se tourna vers Jeremy qui arrivait.

« Parfait, j'avais justement une petite soif. » Déclara t'elle en lui arrachant la poche de sang qu'il tenait.

Impuissant, Jeremy regarda Elena et la jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Je vais, je vais en chercher une autre. » Bredouilla t'il.

Le cœur serré à la pensée que son frère la craignait désormais, Elena se tourna vers Caroline qui tapotait nerveusement son portable.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'appelle ma mère, je… elle a dit que les membres du Conseil étaient morts » Bredouilla Caroline.

Elena grimaça et s'approcha de son amie.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle mentait…

- Y'a qu'une seule façon de le savoir et, Maman ? »

()()

Liz poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que la voix affolée sa fille se déversait dans le combiné.

« Caroline ? Oui, je vais bien, non ne t'en fait pas.

- _Maman, Katherine a dit que le Conseil, que, qu'il… »_

Liz soupira puis :

« Il y a eu un incendie, beaucoup sont morts oui. Mais je vais bien et la mère de Tyler aussi.

- _Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ »

Un officier s'approcha alors de Liz et le sheriff murmura.

« Plus tard Caroline, pour l'instant reste où tu es d'accord ? Ne bouge pas. »

()()

Caroline leva un regard bouleversé sur Elena.

« Elle dit que les membres du Conseil sont morts, qu'il y a eu un incendie.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait fait ça, répondit Elena. Pas la Bonnie que nous connaissons. »

()()

Damon gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

« Oh la vache, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Young a testé une arme sur toi, » répondit Stefan.

Damon se redressa en grimaçant.

« Une putain d'arme tu veux dire ? Où est Elena ? »

Stefan se força au calme.

« Elle est avec Bonnie.

- Bonnie ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec cette petite sorcière ?

- Cette petite sorcière comme tu dis t'as sauvé la vie Damon. » Répliqua Stefan.

Le vampire se contenta d'un sourire sardonique.

« Oh rappelle-moi de lui envoyer des fleurs pour la remercier. »

Stefan le fixa alors que Damon se levait avec difficultés.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un en-cas. »

Stefan suivit son frère des yeux et Damon, agacé, se retourna.

« Tu brûles visiblement de me dire quelque chose alors je t'en prie, arrête le suspens.

- Quand comptes-tu partir ? » Lui demanda Stefan.

Damon se servit un verre et ricana.

« Alors c'est ça hein ? Tu veux Elena pour toi tout seul.

- Si tu veux le prendre comme ça… Alors quand pars tu ? »

Damon se retourna et leva son verre.

« Changement de programme, je reste. »

Stefan se décomposa et avança vers Damon.

« Nous avions un marché.

- Oui je m'en souviens, seulement les choses ont changées, Elena a changé. Et elle va avoir besoin de moi.

- Quoi ?

- Allons Stefan… Qui va apprendre à Miss Nouvelles Quenottes à se nourrir proprement ? Toi ? Allons, ce n'est pas sérieux tu n'arrives même pas à te dominer toi-même. »

Stefan serra les poings.

« Caroline l'aidera.

- Caroline ? Pfff la blondinette est bien trop occupée à fuir les avances de Klaus, je me demande ce qu'il lui trouve d'ailleurs, crois moi elle n'est pas si exceptionnelle que ça.

- Damon…

- Quoi ? Ah oui, voyons voir, Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah sont hors course, Tyler est un abruti de loup garou hybride… Tu vois il ne reste que moi.

- Tu oublies Katherine. » Lança Stefan.

Damon pouffa.

« Allons Stefan, tu plaisantes… Ce n'est pas de cours d'égoïsme dont Elena a besoin… Et pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai oublié Katherine. Totalement. » Souffla Damon d'un ton provoquant avant de sortir.

()()

Klaus regarda d'un œil torve le manoir des Lockwood tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le hall. Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte lorsqu'une brune se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça.

« Tyler, tu m'as manqué. » Lâcha-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Surpris, Klaus reçut son étreinte et la jeune fille s'écarta, souriante.

« Tyler ? Ca va ? On dirait que tu n'es pas content de me revoir. »

Klaus la fixa et bredouilla.

« Si, si, je suis juste surpris de te voir ici, quand es-tu arrivée ? »

La brune jeta un regard autour d'elle.

« Il y a une heure. Dis donc tu m'avais pas dit que ta famille était aussi riche… »

Klaus garda le silence. La fille était jolie et vu l'accueil qu'elle lui avait réservé, il y avait fort à parier que Caroline ignorait tout de son existence.

« Ca faisait un bail. Commenta-t-il.

- Pas tant que ça. Et j'ai attendu ton appel, je te signale. Je m'inquiétais. As-tu réussi à te débarrasser de ce parasite de Klaus ? »

Charmant, songea Klaus avant de lui sourire.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. »

La brune se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres mais Carol entra à ce moment précis au grand soulagement de Klaus.

« Bonjour, déclara Carol, un peu surprise. Tyler tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?

- Si bien sûr maman c'est…

- Hayley, enchantée de vous connaitre Madame. » Répondit la fille.

Carol posa un regard équivoque sur le mini short qu'elle portait et répondit avec un sourire.

« Tout comme moi Hayley. Tyler ? Est-ce que ton amie va rester ? »

Klaus, amusé par la situation dans laquelle allait se retrouver Tyler, s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative quand Hayley intervint.

« C'est gentil mais je préfère le camping, il y a pas mal de lacs par ici et je me suis dit que je pourrais peut être en profiter pour bouger un peu. On se voit ce soir Tyler ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Klaus. Disons, vingt heures, au Mystic Grill, c'est…

- T'inquiète je trouverai. » Lança Hayley avant de sortir.

Carol se retourna vers Klaus, l'air ahuri.

« Tyler, tu peux m'expliquer qui est cette fille ? »

Agacé Klaus haussa les épaules.

« T'occupe pas, maintenant raconte-moi ce qui se passe au juste. » Ordonna-t-il.

Trop ébranlée par les derniers événements pour prêter attention au comportement inhabituel de son fils, Carol soupira.

« Je ne sais pas Tyler, Bonnie nous a fait sortir de la pièce, le sheriff Forbes, Meredith et moi puis on a entendu des cris et… »

Carol, visiblement ébranlée, s'arrêta sous le regard froid de Klaus.

« Et ? La pressa t'il tandis qu'elle allait se servir un verre.

- Et on a senti le feu, puis tout s'est embrasé et Tyler c'était horrible…

- Je vois, » répondit Klaus avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

Choquée, Carol le suivit des yeux.

« Où vas-tu ? Tyler, on ne sait pas à qui ils ont pu parler…

- Justement, autant essayer de le découvrir. » Répondit Klaus.

()()

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et son regard mit quelques secondes à s'ajuster.

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda t'elle avant de tenter de se lever.

Jeremy s'interposa et la repoussa doucement tandis qu'Elena répondait avec affection.

« Non non non Bonnie, tu restes allongée.

- Ordre du médecin, » compléta Caroline.

Bonnie les considéra avec surprise.

« Vous êtes tous ici…

- Bien sûr, où veux-tu qu'on soit ? » Répondit gentiment Elena.

Bonnie se tourna vers ses amies et grimaça alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient.

« Je pensais que tu serais avec Damon. »

A ces mots, Caroline posa un regard perçant sur Elena qui se sentit rougir.

« Stefan est avec Damon, je ne pouvais pas te laisser. »

Bonnie sourit tristement et se tourna vers Caroline.

« Ecoute, pour Tyler…

- T'en fais pas, l'important c'est que tu te reposes et que tu sois vite sur pied. »

Une boule dans la gorge, Bonnie acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

« Bonnie ? Chuchota Elena. On va te laisser dormir, si tu as besoin ou envie de compagnie, appelle, on est juste à côté. »

Bonnie, épuisée, hocha faiblement la tête et elle entendit les pas de Caroline et Elena décroitre puis :

« J'ai eu tellement peur… » Souffla Jeremy.

La sorcière se força à ouvrir les yeux mais Elena reprit.

« Laisse la se reposer Jeremy, elle en a besoin. »

()()

_Sa grand-mère était là à nouveau. Le regard dur, elle fixa Bonnie._

_« Tu as rompu l'équilibre. Tu as fait appel à la magie noire pour tuer des innocents et ramener un vampire d'entre les morts…. C'est contraire aux lois de la nature. »_

_Bonnie blêmit._

_« Grand-mère, je, j'étais obligée. Le Conseil, ils voulaient tuer mes amis. _

_- Et Damon ? Fait il partie de tes amis ?_

_- Non mais Elena… _

_- Alors c'est pour Elena Gilbert que tu agis ? Bonnie, elle n'est pas de ton sang, elle n'est pas une sorcière, elle est passée de l'autre côté maintenant. C'est un vampire comme Caroline et plus tôt tu te détourneras d'elles, mieux ça vaudra._

_- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai qu'elles, grand-mère essaie de comprendre, elles…_

_- Elles t'utilisent. Ils t'utilisent tous c'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps. Les vampires utilisent les sorcières et malheur à celle qui franchit la ligne. »_

_Bonnie secoua la tête et tendit la main vers sa grand-mère mais celle-ci se déroba._

« Bonnie ? Ca va ? »

Affolée par sa vision, Bonnie haleta et rencontra le regard bleuté de Damon.

« La vache t'as l'air en encore plus mauvaise forme que moi. » Lâcha le vampire.

Bonnie se calma légèrement et le fixa.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Damon ?

- Ben parait que tu m'as en quelque sorte sauvé la vie et je voulais savoir si c'était vrai.

- Devine, rétorqua Bonnie.

-Ah… bon j't'en dois une alors…

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi Damon. Je l'ai fait pour Elena. » Répliqua la sorcière.

Le sourire de Damon se creusa et il la fixa.

« Dans ce cas, Elena t'en doit une… » Déclara t'il avant de s'éloigner.

Bonnie grimaça et le rappela.

« Damon…

- Quoi ? Demanda t'il d'un ton excédé.

- Ne joue pas avec Elena sinon je te tuerais moi-même. »

Damon renifla et se tourna à demi vers elle.

« Oh dans ce cas, j'ai encore de nombreuses années devant moi. »

()()

Elijah poussait Rebekah dans la voiture lorsque Klaus arriva.

« On va quelque part ? »


	9. Inverser le sort

_**Coucou ^^ Déjà merci à Elina28 et Holly pour leurs reviews **_

_**Elina28 : cool contente que ça te plaise ^^ Bienvenue sur ff net**_

_**Holly : Rose est un vampire mort d'une morsure de loup garou dans la saison 2 qui apparait comme fantome à Jeremy dans la saison 3 (le passage dont il se souvient) nBonnie est plus marrante en « dark » les bagues sont enchantées et permettent de supporter le soleil ( sinon les vampires crament) Les mots de Stefan s'adresse à Elena ,le pasteur est mort et Katherine est dans le même combat de Klaus pour être manipulatrice ^^**_

_**Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et…reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 8**

**Inverser le sort**

Elijah regarda autour de lui puis s'approcha de son frère.

« Niklaus…

- Elijah, j'ai toujours su que je ne pouvais pas compter sur toi, ni sur toi d'ailleurs, » ajouta t'il en fixant Rebekah.

Les deux originels échangèrent un regard et Klaus éclata d'un rire froid.

« Allons détendez vous, je ne suis pas venu pour vous tuer. Du moins pas encore.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ? » Demanda Elijah avec impatience.

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent un instant du regard et Klaus écarta les bras.

« N'est ce pas évident ? J'aimerais récupérer mon corps. Dites moi ce que vous en avez fait. »

Elijah sourit avec dureté.

« Et si on ne veut pas te le rendre ? »

Klaus s'approcha de son frère et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Dans ce cas je suppose que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de tuer l'un d'entre vous. L'autre me répondra pour sauver sa misérable existence. »

Elijah inspira longuement tandis que Rebekah cherchait une issue des yeux.

« Je te le déconseille sœurette. Faire une chose pareille m'énerverait vraiment. » Lui lança Klaus.

Elijah soupira.

« Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? Attendu que grâce à Rebekah je ne peux plus utiliser le double pour créer de nouveaux hybrides et bien j'imagine que je resterai un temps ici. »

Elijah grinça des dents.

« Pourquoi cela Klaus ?

- Bonnie Bennett, souffla Niklaus. La petite sorcière semble avoir beaucoup de pouvoirs. Autant que cette chère Ayana… »

A ces mots, Elijah et Rebekah sursautèrent tandis que Klaus souriait avec cynisme.

()()

_Ayana regarda Rebekah quelques minutes puis se tourna vers Esther._

_« Es tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Si tu fais cela, tu perturberas l'équilibre de la nature et tu risques de perdre tes pouvoirs._

_- Je préfère perdre mes pouvoirs plutôt qu'un nouvel enfant. Rétorqua Esther. Aide-moi Ayana. »_

_Ayana caressa l'amulette qu'elle portait._

_« Ceci t'aidera. Mais les esprits m'interdisent de l'utiliser. Je ne veux pas être responsable de cette nouvelle race._

_- Dans ce cas donne moi l'amulette et je ferais le sort moi-même. _

_- Qu'il en soit ainsi. »_

()()

« C'est Ayana qui a donné à notre mère le moyen de nous transformer. Souffla Rebekah.

- Excellente mémoire petite sœur. La félicita Klaus. Seulement après cette fameuse nuit où notre mère a tenté de nous tuer, l'amulette a été perdue avec tous ses pouvoirs.

- Et tu comptes utiliser Bonnie pour la récupérer, compléta Elijah.

- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, ricana Klaus. Bonnie est aussi puissante que son ancêtre et il semblerait que contrairement à Ayana elle ne soit pas terrifiée par la magie noire. »

Elijah fronça les sourcils.

« Que comptes-tu faire au juste Klaus ? »

Klaus le fixa.

« L'amulette a permis à notre mère de nous créer, elle devrait permettre d'inverser le sort… »

Elijah échangea un regard avec Rebekah.

« Tu veux faire en sorte qu'Elena redevienne humaine.

- Vous me devez ça ! » Ragea Klaus.

Elijah sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis :

« Nous allons te rendre ton corps. »

()()

Elena suivit Damon des yeux tandis qu'il sortait de la chambre où Bonnie se reposait.

« Ca va ? Lui demanda Elena.

- Aussi bien que possible après le trou que ce pasteur a fait dans mon corps. »

Elena grimaça.

« Tu te souviens alors…

- Stefan a comblé les trous, enfin si je peux dire ça comme ça. »

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Elena détourna le sien.

« Tu sais que je ne veux pas vivre comme ça, que je ne peux pas. » Souffla la jeune fille.

Damon soupira.

« Viens.

- Damon, non, je, il y a Bonnie et

- Bonnie n'a pas besoin de toi, mais toi tu as besoin de te remettre les idées en place.

- Si c'est de sang dont tu veux parler je n'ai pas l'intention de

- Oui je sais, la mère de Bambi, allez suis moi. »

Elena prit une profonde inspiration et le suivit. Damon s'arrêta devant la chambre qu'elle occupait.

« Commence par te changer, tes vêtements sont remplis de sang. »

Elena baissa les yeux sur son chemisier et retint un haut de cœur.

« D'accord.

- Bien, après rejoint moi en bas. »

()()

Stefan leva un regard découragé sur Caroline.

« Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça, la transformation d'Elena, ce que Bonnie a fait…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Bonnie ait fait ça, murmura Caroline. Comment a-t-elle pu aider Klaus ?

- Parce que si Klaus mourrait ça signifiait la mort pour vous tous. » Intervint Bonnie.

Caroline et Stefan échangèrent un regard gêné.

« Tu devrais encore être au lit Bonnie.

- Je vais bien. Où est Klaus ?

- Si tu crois que je m'en soucie ! S'exclama Caroline. Après ce qu'il m'a fait, il peut bien aller en enfer. »

Stefan sourit légèrement puis se tourna vers Bonnie.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Certaine. On ferait mieux de trouver Klaus. Il est temps qu'il rende son corps à Tyler.

- Je suis partante, » grimaça Caroline.

Stefan regarda les deux jeunes femmes.

« Je vais prévenir Elena. »

()()

Une fois seule avec Bonnie, Caroline s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonnie, ma mère m'a dit un truc tout à l'heure et j'arrive pas à me le retirer de la tête, est ce que, est ce que tu as vraiment mis le feu au Conseil ? Avec tous ces gens dedans ? »

Le regard de Bonnie se fit brusquement lointain.

« Ces gens n'auraient pas hésité à tous nous tuer.

- Mais tu devais juste leur faire oublier, » commença Caroline.

Bonnie s'immobilisa.

« C'est vrai, je devais leur faire oublier, mais jusqu'à quand Caroline ? Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne découvre à nouveau la vérité et décide de tuer l'un d'entre vous ?

- Mais…

- J'en ai assez Caroline. Souffla Bonnie. Assez de perdre ceux qui m'entourent. Je ne laisserais plus jamais cela arriver. »

Caroline déglutit et s'approcha de Bonnie.

« Viens là… »

Bonnie inspira longuement alors que son amie l'étreignait.

« C'est juste que je croyais, enfin que les sorcières, que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. »

Bonnie se raidit et regarda Caroline.

« T'en fais pas, elles comprennent. »

Caroline la fixa avec inquiétude mais Stefan pénétra dans la pièce.

« Stefan ? Tu as trouvé Elena ? » Lui demanda Bonnie.

Stefan secoua la tête.

« Elle est partie. »

Caroline écarquilla les yeux.

« Partie ? Mais où ça ? Elle ne peut pas rester seule !

- Je crois qu'elle est avec Damon, » murmura Stefan d'un ton misérable.

Caroline se troubla tandis que Katherine passait la tête.

« Ils sont partis il y a dix minutes, Elena avait une superbe robe, sexy… »

Stefan accusa le coup et Caroline fixa Katherine.

« Je croyais que tu partais.

- Et rater le meilleur ? »

Caroline avança d'un pas en direction de la vampire mais Stefan l'arrêta.

« Pas maintenant. Pour l'instant on doit retrouver Klaus, et faire en sorte qu'il retrouve son corps.

- Et Elena ? » Demanda Bonnie.

Stefan se força à garder son calme.

« Elle est avec Damon. Il la protégera. »

Caroline secoua la tête.

« Tu devrais partir à leur recherche, moi j'aide Bonnie à trouver Klaus. »

Stefan soupira à nouveau.

« Non. J'ai confiance en Elena, elle doit avoir une bonne raison d'agir ainsi.

- Ou pas ! Stefan, elle est avec Damon ! S'insurgea Caroline.

- Et elle n'a pas jugé bon de m'en avertir, ajouta Stefan. Donc je ne bouge pas. Allez on va cher »

La phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer mourut sur ses lèvres tandis que Katherine quittait la pièce à une vitesse surnaturelle.

« Content de te voir sur pied Bonnie. Rebekah, pose ça là. » Ordonna Klaus.

()()

« Damon c'est ridicule, où m'emmènes tu !

- Quelle question, faire la fête ! » Répondit le vampire.

Furieuse, Elena se redressa sur son siège et Damon la maintint d'un geste sur ce dernier.

« Non, écoute moi avant…

- Damon c'est de la folie, je n'ai pas envie de

- Je sais tu n'as envie de rien, pas envie de faire la fête, pas envie de vivre… Tu préfères te terrer dans un coin et quoi ? Attendre que ça passe ? Te dessécher ? »

Elena se mordit les lèvres.

« Damon, je…

- Je sais Elena, soupira Damon d'une voix lasse. Tu voulais vieillir, mourir, toutes ces foutaises d'une vie humaine… Je sais ça mais ça n'arrivera pas tu comprends ? Ca n'arrivera plus. »

Sous le choc, Elena hoqueta et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Damon grimaça mais poursuivit.

« Tu as une autre vie devant toi maintenant Elena. Une vie que tu n'as pas choisie je sais mais puisque c'est comme ça, autant que tu t'y fasses.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as emmenée ? Pour que j'apprenne à me faire à l'idée de tuer des gens et d'avoir envie de sang ?

- Non. Je t'ai emmenée pour te changer les idées et sortir un peu du drame permanent qui t'entoure. Quand à tuer, tu n'es pas forcée de tuer ceux dont tu te nourris. Je t'apprendrais. »

Elena se tourna vers lui.

« Damon, commença-t-elle.

- Assez parlé de vampires pour l'instant, on est arrivés. »

Elena se retourna vers la maison.

« Un bar ? Non mais c'est une blague !

- Alcool à gogo… » Susurra Damon avant de sortir de la voiture.

Avec réticences, Elena lui emboita le pas.

()()

« Puis je savoir à quoi tu joues Elijah ? »

L'originel soupira.

« Katarina…

- Oui Katherine ! Je croyais que Klaus devait être mis hors d'état de nuire.

- Les choses ont évolués Katarina… Klaus nous a fait une offre que nous ne pouvions refuser. »

Katherine vint se planter devant Elijah.

« Si on lui rend son corps, il va recommencer…

- Mais il peut nous rendre à tous de grands services.

- Comme quoi ?

- Il cherche l'amulette… »

Katherine fronça les sourcils.

« Celle d'Ayana ?

- Toujours aussi bien renseignée Katarina.

- On ne passe pas cinq cents ans à fuir sans réunir quelques informations. Mais quel intérêt ?

- Le pouvoir de cette amulette est immense Katarina…

- Klaus veut s'en servir pour créer de nouveaux hybrides maintenant qu'Elena est devenue vampire. »

Elijah secoua la tête.

« Non, il veut s'en servir pour que le double redevienne humain.

- Alors pourquoi te ranger de son côté ?

- L'amulette a permis de rendre Klaus vampire alors qu'il était un loup garou… Puisqu'il a débridé son côté loup. »

Katherine le fixa.

« Tu veux brider maintenant son côté vampire. C'est un grand risque…

- Personne ne te demande de rester Katarina. »

Leurs yeux se nouèrent et Katherine sourit.

« Non, mais il est temps que Klaus reçoive une petite leçon.

- C'est bien mon avis. »

()()

Bonnie psalmodia tandis que Caroline regardait avec effarement autour d'elle. Stefan, lui, fixait Rebekah.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir.

- Oh Stefan, tu m'en veux encore pour ta chère Elena ? »

Le jeune homme dédaigna de répondre.

« Maléficum, spatia… »

Le corps de Tyler eut un soubresaut et retomba sur le sol.

« Tyler ! » S'écria Caroline.

Derrière elle Klaus ricana.

« Il sera sur pieds dans quelques minutes ou peut être des heures. »

Caroline referma ses bras autour du corps de Tyler et leva les yeux sur Klaus.

« Va t'en.

- Allons Caroline, on a eu de bons moments ensemble non ?

- Parce que je croyais que tu étais Tyler !

-Ah oui… Le parfait Tyler, ricana Klaus. Quand il sera sur pieds tu lui diras qu'Hayley est venue, elle l'attend ce soir au Mystic Grill à vingt heures.

- Quoi ? Qui est Hayley ? »

Klaus sourit.

« Demande à ton petit ami… »

Bonnie se laissa retomber sur un fauteuil et Klaus se tourna vers Stefan.

« Suis moi faut qu'on parle.

- Donne moi une bonne raison de le faire.

- Tu veux sauver Elena du vampirisme ?» Chuchota Klaus.

Stefan sursauta et lui emboita le pas.

« Toi aussi Bonnie. » Ordonna Klaus.

()()

« Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'on fait ici, marmonna Elena.

- On s'amuse, » rétorqua Damon.

Le jeune vampire la fit tournoyer et elle se retrouva contre son torse.

« Damon, commença Elena.

- On ne parle pas, on s'amuse. » Rétorqua Damon.

Vaincue, Elena le laissa la faire tourner de nouveau et leurs corps se rejoignirent.

« Sexy, souffla Damon. J'adore ça. »

Contre toute attente, Elena ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et il soupira.

« Enfin ! J'avais cru que ça n'arriverait jamais.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu te lâches un peu. » Rétorqua Damon avant de reprendre la danse sous un rythme effréné.

()()

_Il était là. _

_Damon l'attendait au bas de l'escalier._

_Il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber._

_Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et elle frissonna. Elle aimait Stefan mais Damon était si, si magnétique…_

()()

« Elena ? »

Elle se retourna, brusquement arrachée à ses souvenirs, tandis que Damon soupirait outrageusement.

« Oh non pitié… Qui t'a laissé sortir de l'hôpital toi ? »

Elena lança un regard noir à Damon tandis que Matt reprenait.

« Je me suis fait du souci pour toi, mais tu as l'air d'aller bien, déclara t'il d'une voix incrédule.

- Oh, Matt, c'est juste que… Je, Damon et moi on…

- Elle allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, dégage. » La coupa Damon en enlaçant Elena.

Furieuse, cette dernière se détacha de lui sous l'œil circonspect de Matt.

« Je suis contente que tu sois sain et sauf.

- Un vrai bonheur, » ironisa Damon.

Elena se retourna vers lui.

« C'est quoi le problème avec Matt ?

- Je ne sais pas Elena, peut être que sans cet idiot à sauver tu ne serais pas devenue ce que tu ne voulais pas devenir ? Tu sais, ce truc dont on parlait dans la voiture… »

Matt blêmit et fit demi tour.

« Matt attend ! »

Damon soupira alors qu'Elena emboitait le pas au jeune homme.

()()

Une fois dehors, Matt soupira.

« C'était mon choix Matt.

- Mais Damon a raison, sans moi tu ne serais jamais devenue… Elena ? »

Les yeux rivés à une tâche de sang Elena ne répondit pas. Matt suivit son regard et leva son poignet.

« Oh ça, t'en fait pas, c'est… »

Plaqué contre le mur, Matt frémit.

« Elena… »

Un cri lui échappa alors qu'Elena plantait ses dents dans sa blessure et Matt gémit.

« Elena, s'il te plait arrête, tu me fais mal, Elena. »

Damon saisit Elena par la taille et l'arracha à Matt.

Furieuse, la vampire le fixa et Damon secoua la tête.

« Pas comme ça. Calme toi. »

Elena regarda Damon avant de fixer Matt.

« Va t'en Matt. Ordonna le vampire d'une voix laconique.

- Quoi mais…

- Va t'en, ton sang l'excite et je ne pourrais pas la retenir très longtemps. »

Cette fois Matt comprit et décampa sous le regard furieux d'Elena.

« Voilà, calme toi, » murmura tendrement Damon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Elena reprit son calme et Damon la serra contre lui.

« Voilà, tu vois ce n'est pas si difficile.

- Comment peux tu dire ça ? Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais, j'aurais pu le tuer !

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit calmement Damon. Et tu ne le feras pas. J'étais sérieux dans la voiture, je vais t'apprendre à te nourrir proprement. »

Elena poussa un gémissement et s'effondra.

« Je ne veux pas devoir faire ça Damon, je ne veux pas.

- Je sais. » Murmura le vampire.

La jeune femme sanglota contre lui pendant quelques instants puis se calma.

« Je, je n'y arriverais pas, c'est pas possible, je

- Mais si tu y arriveras, Caroline y arrive bien, tu manques juste d'entrainement et… tu laisses trop tes idées noires prendre le dessus. »

Elena secoua la tête.

« Je ressens tout tellement fort, comme si tous mes sentiments étaient amplifiés, c'est… »

Elle s'interrompit alors que Damon la fixait.

« Tous tes sentiments ? »

Elena déglutit.

« Damon non s'il te plait, pas ça… »

Leurs yeux se nouèrent et Damon soupira.

« Une fois que ça sera un peu plus calme, on parlera de ça. Pour l'instant je te ramène. Ça fait beaucoup pour une première soirée. »

Sans un mot, Elena le suivit.

()()

Stefan regarda Klaus d'un air de doute.

« Tu dis que cette amulette peut permettre à Elena de redevenir humaine ?

- Elle nous a transformés en vampires et avec l'aide d'une sorcière douée… » Commença Klaus en louchant vers Bonnie.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu y gagnes ?

- L'envie de me rendre utile, après tout tu m'as sauvé la vie, répondit Klaus d'une voix onctueuse. Je vous laisse réfléchir. En attendant pas un mot. Stefan, tu sais où me trouver. »

Une fois Klaus sorti, Bonnie se tourna vers Stefan.

« Il veut se servir du sang d'Elena pour fabriquer de nouveaux hybrides ! Si on trouve cette amulette et qu'on s'en sert pour rendre Elena humaine, tout recommencera !

- Mais Elena sera à nouveau humaine, » souffla Stefan.


	10. Le plan de Katherine

_**Coucou à tous, déjà merci à Elina et Holly pour leurs reviews,**_

_**Elina : lol j'aime pas la manière Stefan mais ça va encore, cependant, je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'aime Elena qu'humaine et que le Déléna est nettement plus interessant ^^**_

_**Holly : le soucis c'est qu'Elena n'a jamais voulu devenir vampire, Stefan a raison là-dessus, mais maintenant qu'elle l'est bah elle doit apprendre pour les Autres persosn, Ayana est aussi l'ancètre de Bonnie^^**_

_**voici donc la suite de ma fic avec un chapitre où Katherine met en place l'un de ses fameux plans machiavéliques… Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 9**

**Le plan de Katherine**

Lorsque Tyler reprit connaissance, Caroline était penchée sur lui.

« Caroline ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh Tyler, c'est toi ! »

Le jeune homme reçut l'étreinte de la blonde avec surprise puis, elle se détacha.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non, bredouilla Tyler. Juste de Klaus dans une cave et puis Bonnie et… »

Tyler blêmit alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient par bribes.

« Caroline qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Mi riant mi pleurant, Caroline le serra contre elle.

« Rien d'important. »

Tyler la serra contre lui.

« Nous sommes en vie ? Et Klaus ? Il est mort ?

- Non il est vivant, je t'explique : Bonnie a fait un sort qui a permis à Klaus de rentrer dans ton corps mais ce n'était que temporaire et

- Bonnie a fait quoi ? La coupa Tyler.

- Elle, elle croyait bien faire, et TYLER ! »

()()

Bonnie se retourna au moment précis où Tyler lui sautait dessus.

« Tyler arrête ! » S'écria Stefan.

Tyler l'ignora mais une vive douleur inonda sa tête tandis que Bonnie inspirait profondément.

« Bonnie arrête ! » S'exclama Caroline.

Furieuse, Bonnie relâcha la pression sous le regard effaré de Stefan et Tyler gémit.

« Je l'ai fait pour tous vous sauver y compris toi. Stefan, on en reparlera plus tard. »

Sans attendre Bonnie tourna les talons et Stefan se pencha sur Tyler.

« Hé ? Ca va vieux ?

- A la vache ! » Répondit Tyler.

Stefan soupira.

« Tu ferais mieux de le ramener chez lui Caroline.

- Tu comptes aller à la recherche d'Elena ? Si tu veux, je ramène Tyler et je t'aide. »

Stefan sourit à Caroline.

« Non, occupe-toi de lui, je m'occupe d'Elena. »

()()

Matt se laissa tomber sur un siège, blême.

« Matt ? Ca va pas ? »

Le blond leva les yeux et rencontra le regard franc de Jeremy.

« Pas trop… »

Les yeux de Jeremy s'agrandirent à la vue de la plaie qui déformait le bras de Matt.

« Faut soigner ça, comment ça s'est rouvert ? »

Matt ne répondit pas et Jeremy secoua la tête.

« Matt ?

- Tu n'aimeras pas ça… »

Le visage du jeune homme se rembrunit.

« Elena… »

Matt n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus.

« Vilaine blessure, » commenta Rebekah en s'asseyant.

Jeremy se retourna vers elle, furieux.

« Toi… »

Rebekah l'ignora et se pencha sur Matt.

« On va arranger ça. »

Sans attendre, elle déchira son poignet et le plaqua contre la bouche de Matt.

Suffoquant, Matt tenta de lui échapper tandis que Jeremy tirait violemment Rebekah en arrière.

« On veut pas de toi ici.

- Je voulais être gentille et aider Matt ! »

Le blond haleta et fixa Rebekah.

« J'ai pas du être assez clair la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus : je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir alors évite moi ok. »

Sans plus attendre, Matt se leva et quitta la table. Jeremy se tourna vers l'originelle.

« T'as compris ? T'approche plus de nous. »

Rebekah grinça des dents et s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais Klaus se laissa tomber devant elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- C'est fou ce qu'on t'adore, mes félicitations petite sœur, tu viens t'exploser ma cote de popularité. »

Rebekah frémit et ébaucha le geste de se lever mais Klaus la retint.

« Pas si vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me tuer comme tu l'as fait pour notre mère ? »

Klaus soupira outrageusement.

« J'espère ne pas y être contraint, j'ai un petit travail pour toi Rebekah.

- Laisse moi Niklaus.

- Allons Rebekah, c'est très simple, je veux juste que tu espionnes Elijah pour moi.

- Tu veux que je trahisse mon propre frère ?

- Tu n'as pas hésité à me trahir moi. »

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent et Rebekah soupira.

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à Elijah.

- Ca ne dépend que de lui, susurra Klaus. J'ai été assez généreux pour vous pardonner à tous les deux les derniers désagréments. Je ne serais plus aussi clément. Si tu me contraries, je pourrais décider de tuer, je ne sais pas…. Matt ?

- Ce n'est qu'un humain.

- Un humain qui te plait, » souffla Klaus.

Rebekah frémit et le regarda.

« Et moi je pourrais tuer Caroline.

- Fais le je t'en prie, Matt te haïra pour ça…

- Et Caroline pour avoir tué Matt.

- Mais elle aura l'éternité pour me pardonner, pas ton petit humain… Pense y Rebekah et choisis le bon camp cette fois. »

Furieuse, Rebekah se leva et bouscula une jeune fille au passage.

()()

April se laissa tomber sur un siège, les yeux rouges.

Son père était mort. Comme la plupart de leurs amis. Des dizaines de morts dans un accident stupide.

« April ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux et se troubla.

« Jeremy, on était dans la même classe.

- Ah oui. » Répondit elle mollement.

Jeremy se crispa au souvenir de la mort du père de la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé pour ton père.

- Comme tout le monde ici…

- Mais moi je sais ce que c'est April. Et je crois que tu ne devrais pas rester là toute seule… Si tu venais à la maison ? »

April leva les yeux vers lui.

« C'est la chose la plus sympa qu'on m'ait dite de la journée.

- Alors viens, un peu de normalité ne me fera pas de mal à moi non plus.

- Quoi ?

- Oublie. » Marmonna Jeremy.

()()

Bonnie était presque arrivée à la porte de chez elle lorsqu'un bruit l'alerta. Le menton tremblant de rage, la sorcière se retourna.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Katherine ?

- Impressionnant, commenta cette dernière. J'ai même pas eu le temps de m'amuser un peu.

- Je t'ai posé une question.

- Laisse moi entrer et tu sauras. »

Bonnie la fixa.

« Hors de question. »

Katherine leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, j'en déduis que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide à canaliser ce côté…noir. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu sais, le Conseil que tu étais sensée convaincre mais que tu as fait bruler… Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas pu te retenir. »

Bonnie s'approcha d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais là-dessus ? Parle.

- Invite-moi à entrer…

- Je peux te contraindre…

- Et risquer un nouveau pied dans les ténèbres ? Tsss. Tu sais ce qu'on dit Bonnie, noire magie, noir destin. »

Bonnie frissonna en l'entendant répéter les paroles de sa grand-mère et Katherine se pencha sur elle.

« Je peux t'expliquer, mais laisse-moi entrer… J'ai besoin d'un endroit sûr pour te parler. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Bonnie se mordit les lèvres puis soupira.

« C'est bon, tu peux entrer.

- Trop aimable. »

()()

Caroline embrassa doucement Tyler.

« Tu devrais te reposer. Bonnie t'a salement amoché. »

Tyler grimaça.

« Caroline, j'aimerais savoir, pour Klaus…

- Oh tu sais quoi, je vais aller te chercher un grand verre de lait, non de bourbon, » commença Caroline.

Tyler soupira.

« S'il te plait, n'évite pas le sujet. Caroline je dois savoir, que s'est-il passé avec Klaus pendant qu'il était dans mon corps ? »

Caroline évita son regard.

« Et bien, la routine, Elena était morte, enfin on croyait qu'elle l'était parce qu'en fait, elle a été transformée en vampire et

- Est-ce que tu as fait l'amour avec Klaus ? »

Caroline s'immobilisa net.

« Tyler, je, j'ignorais que, que

- Donc oui. » La coupa Tyler.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre.

« Parce que je pensais qu'il était toi, enfin que tu étais toi, je…

- Je sais mais là tu vois, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer ça. »

Caroline se décomposa.

« Oh, je comprends, je vais, je vais…

- Rentre chez toi Caroline. Je t'appelle demain. »

Echaudée par sa froideur, Caroline se força à faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

« Très bien, tu m'appelles hein ?

- S'il te plait Caroline… »

Le cœur lourd, la jeune femme sortit.

()()

« Ca fait une éternité que j'ai pas mangé de crêpes. » S'amusa April.

Jeremy se retourna vers elle.

« Alors tu es bien tombée. »

April sourit à nouveau avant de se décomposer.

« Comment est-ce que je peux rire et manger des crêpes alors que mon père… »

Jeremy soupira et reposa la poêle.

« Hey, April, c'est normal, tu as beau être triste, la vie continue…

- Tu en sais quelque chose, » renifla April.

Jeremy eut un petit ricanement cynique et la serra contre lui.

« Ca ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Et je vais, je vais t'aider d'accord ?

- Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi ? Avant mon départ pour le pensionnat on s'adressait à peine deux mots…

- Disons… que ça me fait plaisir de t'aider, d'accord ? »

April hocha la tête.

« Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Encore une crêpe ? »

()()

« Berk, c'est moche ici, t'a jamais pensé à faire venir un décorateur ?

- Katherine…

- Ohoh, la sorcière est pressée on dirait…

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais et va-t'en. »

Katherine soupira.

« Tu as ouvert la porte interdite… Celle qui permet aux pouvoirs les plus sombres de se canaliser. »

Bonnie se força à rester calme.

« Continue…

- Je peux t'aider à trouver un moyen de garder ton petit secret tout en développant tes pouvoirs.

- Qui te dit que c'est ce que je veux ? »

Cette fois Katherine éclata de rire.

« Tu ne m'aurais pas laissée entrer sinon. Et je connaissais Emily, mieux que tu ne le crois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Emily ?

- Un double Petrova, une sorcière Bennett… Amusant quand on y pense. Emily et moi étions très proches, » susurra Katherine en caressant la main de Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière retira sa main et Katherine prit l'air troublé.

« Non ? Etrange, j'aurais cru que toi et Elena…

- Abrège Katherine. »

La vampire soupira.

« Tu as libéré des masses de pouvoirs Bonnie, seulement tu ne sais pas comment t'en servir et tu nous mets tous en danger.

- Quoi ?

- Les chasseurs de sorcières, Bonnie… »

La sorcière déglutit et Katherine se pencha vers elle.

« Je connais quelqu'un, un homme, qui peut t'aider, disons à rester dans l'ombre. Mais en échange, je veux que tu m'aides. »

Bonnie secoua la tête.

« Plutôt crever.

- C'est ce qui t'arrivera si je ne t'aide pas. Ecoute Bonnie, il y a une amulette. »

Bonnie se troubla.

« Tu parles de l'amulette de Klaus ?

- Je vois qu'il n'a pas perdu de temps. Donc tu sais que Klaus veut l'amulette pour faire redevenir Elena humaine.

- Et faire de nouveaux hybrides, grinça Bonnie.

- Tu as compris ça ? Bravo ! Elijah veut se servir de l'amulette pour tuer le côté vampire de Klaus. Mais ça risque de tous nous tuer aussi, aussi j'ai pensé à une autre solution. »

Bonnie regarda Katherine d'un air surpris.

« Explique.

- Je veux que tu l'utilises pour faire de moi une originelle. La chose est possible, Emily a cherché toute sa vie comment faire mais elle n'avait pas le cran d'invoquer les puissances démoniaques.

- Si tu crois que je vais t'aider, tu

- Attends ! La coupa Katherine. Si tu fais de moi une originelle, tous ceux dont je suis à l'origine de la transformation seront de ma lignée.

- Et plus de celle de Klaus, souffla Bonnie.

- Tu as tout compris, murmura Katherine. Ta mère sera sauvée, ainsi que ton amie Caroline et les Salvatore.

- Et Tyler ? »

Katherine tiqua puis lui tapota la main.

« Je suis sure que tu trouveras un moyen. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

- Et on pourra rendre son humanité à Elena ?

- Si tu y tiens… Et même à ta mère si tu insistes vraiment mais je doute que tu aies assez de pouvoirs pour ça, du moins pas encore. »

Bonnie réfléchit un instant.

« Pourquoi tiens tu tellement à devenir une originelle ?

- Pour tuer Klaus sans mourir à mon tour. » Rétorqua Katherine.

Bonnie la regarda sans comprendre et Katherine laissa ses sentiments s'exprimer pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Lorsque j'ai échappé à Klaus et que je suis devenue vampire, mon premier geste a été de retourner chez moi. »

Bonnie la regarda avec lassitude et Katherine tourna un regard chaviré vers elle.

« Il les avait tous massacrés Bonnie. Mon père, mes petites sœurs, mon frère et plus que tout ma mère. »

Bonnie hoqueta, surprise par la soudaine humanité que lui dévoilait Katherine et celle-ci inspira avant de se forcer à museler ses sentiments à nouveau.

« Alors tu vois Bonnie, je te laisserais sauver qui tu voudras dès l'instant où tu feras de moi une originelle et que tu me laisseras tuer Klaus. »

Bonnie inspira profondément.

« Et si j'accepte ton plan ?

- On aura toutes les deux quelque chose à y gagner Bonnie. Penses-y. Tu sais où me trouver, en attendant pas un mot. »

Bonnie tenta de répondre mais Katherine avait déjà disparu.

()()

Elena claqua la portière de la voiture tandis que Stefan se tenait sur le seuil.

« Stefan, je suis désolée, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air et

- Tu n'as pas te justifier, la coupa Stefan avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Rentre. »

Elena évita le regard de Damon et pénétra dans le manoir.

« Belle soirée frangin non ? »

Stefan se rua vers Damon, tous crocs dehors.

« Ne fait plus jamais ça.

- Quoi ? Emmener Elena se changer les idées ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, elle m'a choisi.

- Mais elle a besoin de mon aide et tant qu'elle ne me demande pas de partir, je reste. Faudra t'y faire. »

Stefan inspira longuement puis se décida à rejoindre Elena.

()()

Elena sursauta alors que Stefan s'approchait d'elle et il soupira.

« Que s'est-il passé ce soir ? »

Elena secoua la tête.

« Rien, il ne s'est rien passé avec Damon, Stefan, je te le promets, c'est

- Je ne me soucie pas de Damon Elena mais de toi. » Répondit calmement Stefan.

A ces mots la jeune femme se décomposa et Stefan la serra contre lui.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Elena. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« C'était horrible, il y avait Matt et ce sang… »

A cette pensée, son visage se tendit dans la soif et Stefan la prit par les épaules.

« Hey Elena, respire, regarde moi. »

Elle hocha la tête et au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, Elena finit par reprendre le contrôle.

« Maintenant dis-moi.

- Je, j'ai pas su me contrôler Stefan, si Damon n'avait pas été là, je… »

Stefan grinça des dents et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute Elena, c'est Damon le responsable, jamais il n'aurait du te faire sortir aussi vite.

- Et alors quoi ? On enferme Elena sous cloche ? On la garde dans cette maison pour l'éternité ? Charmante perspective, » intervint Damon.

Agacé, Stefan se retourna vers son frère.

« C'est une conversation privée Damon.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est encore ma maison, mon salon. Déclara Damon en se servant un verre de whisky. Tu devrais en prendre un aussi Elena, ça aide. »

La jeune femme ne réagit pas et Damon ricana.

« Je vois Saint Stefan a parlé, exit le méchant Damon. Très bien, libre à toi après tout. Si tu veux passer ton éternité à te morfondre et à écrire tes sombres pensées dans un stupide journal comme mon frère c'est ton choix. »

Stefan soupira.

« Il n'est pas question de ça. Demain j'emmènerais Elena dans les bois et

- Et Bambi va à nouveau perdre sa mère, » ironisa Damon.

Elena inspira.

« Arrêtez… Damon, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que ce qui s'est produit ce soir recommence.

- C'est pour ça que tu dois apprendre à te contrôler Elena. Répondit Damon.

- Je lui apprendrai. Intervint Stefan.

- En courant après des lapins ? Je t'en prie Stefan…Si Elena ne se confronte pas au sang humain et n'apprend pas à gérer ça dès le début, elle sera incapable d'y faire face ensuite.

- Damon, gronda Stefan.

- Exactement comme toi petit frère, persifla Damon avant de se tourner vers Elena. Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, visiblement hésitante et Damon reposa son verre.

« Très bien, je vous laisse entre amoureux. Elena tu sais où me trouver. »

Une fois Damon sortit, Stefan se tourna vers Elena.

« Ne l'écoute pas. Demain, je t'apprendrais et… Elena ? »

La jeune femme leva un regard bouleversé vers lui.

« Et s'il avait raison Stefan ? Si… je devenais

- Un éventreur ? » Persifla Stefan.

Elena se décomposa et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Stefan non, tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, c'est juste que

- Que tu préfères apparemment la méthode de Damon à la mienne. La coupa Stefan. J'ai compris Elena.

- Stefan, ça ne remet pas en cause ce que nous vivons ni mon choix, » souffla Elena.

Stefan lui adressa un long regard blessé.

« Mais depuis ton réveil tous tes choix ont été ceux de Damon. Penses-y Elena. »

Elena déglutit tandis que Stefan se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Quoi que tu choisisses Elena, je t'aimerais toujours. » Lâcha-t-il avant de sortir.


	11. Le chasseur de sorcières

_**Coucou à tous, voici donc la suite. Merci à Elina & Holly pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Elina : D'accord avec toi sur Stefan, il ne se rend pas compte que c'est au final la seule solution pour Elena, merciii pour tes compliments**_

_**Holly : Matt est l'ex d'Elena et de Caro, il est humain, April c'est la fille du pasteur d'il y a quelques chapitres. Bonnie n'est pas lesbienne, Kath mange à tous les rateliers… Les Originaux sont quasi invincibles…. Contrairement aux autres vampires, ce qui explique que Kath veuille en devenir une ^^. Damon délire avec Bambi parce que Stefan ne boit que du sang animal ^^**_

_**Dans ce chapitre vous allez retrouver des personnages de la saison 4… Seulement comme je suis partie sur mes propres idées, ils risquent d'avoir des fonctions un peu différentes que dans la série ^^ Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 10**

**Le chasseur de sorcières**

Après avoir été chassée par Tyler, Caroline se dirigea vers le Mystic Grill sans y penser. La jeune fille sursauta alors que l'horloge égrenait les minutes. Vingt heures. L'heure du prétendu rendez-vous de Tyler avec cette fameuse Hayley. Caroline hésita puis franchit d'un pas vif l'espace qui la séparait du bar.

« Salut Caroline.

- Matt ? Dis donc t'as pas l'air en forme, » déclara la blonde sans se soucier d'être diplomate.

Matt grimaça et lui désigna Klaus, qui, assit dans un coin de la salle, la dévisageait.

« Oh c'est pas vrai, dis-moi qu'il ne m'a pas vue, pesta Caroline. La dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir en ce moment c'est ce menteur.

- Trop tard. » Soupira Matt.

Klaus s'approcha des deux jeunes gens et fixa Matt.

« Dégage. Ordonna-t-il.

- Pas besoin de m'hypnotiser pour ça, j'ai aucune envie de te faire la conversation. » Rétorqua Matt avant de détaler.

Caroline tourna à son tour les talons mais la main de Klaus se posa sur la sienne.

« Lâche moi ou je crie. » Siffla-t-elle.

Klaus sourit légèrement et se pencha à son oreille.

« Fais ça et je tue tous ceux qui sont ici. »

Caroline sursauta et Klaus lui sourit.

« En plus ce serait dommage de partir sans savoir ce que tu es venue découvrir non ? »

Caroline grinça des dents et le suivit de mauvaise grâce.

« Une coupe de champagne, commanda Klaus.

- Un café suffira merci. Et ils ne servent pas de champagne ici.

- Dans ce cas il faudra que je t'emmène ailleurs. »

Caroline inspira et fixa l'originel.

« Que les choses soient bien claires, je n'ai accepté de m'asseoir que parce que tu as menacé mes amis mais c'est tout ce que tu auras de moi.

- J'ai pourtant obtenu bien plus.

- Parce que je croyais que c'était Tyler ! »

Klaus sourit et se laissa aller en arrière.

« Tyler est un bouffon. Il ne mérite pas une fille comme toi.

- C'est faux ! Tyler est gentil, il est bon et il ne passe pas son temps à manipuler ceux qui l'entourent !

- Je suppose qu'il est fidèle aussi ? Ironisa Klaus, les yeux rivés vers la porte. Tiens, Hayley vient d'arriver. » Déclara t'il avant de poser un billet sur la table et de se lever.

Furieuse, Caroline le regarda s'éloigner puis reposa les yeux sur la brune qui venait d'arriver. Elle grimaça à la vue de ses longues jambes que le short qu'elle portait laissait apparentes et inspira profondément.

()()

Rebekah, furieuse, claqua la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle rentrait dans la demeure des Michaelson.

« Un problème ? S'inquiéta Elijah depuis son fauteuil.

- Non rien, enfin j'ai vu Niklaus.

- C'était prévisible. Il a dit quelque chose ? »

Rebekah inspira profondément.

« Oui Elijah, il a dit quelque chose ! »

Flegmatique, Elijah referma son journal et se tourna vers elle.

« Je t'écoute.

- Il a dit que nous n'avions pas intérêt à le doubler sinon il nous tuera. »

Elijah digéra la nouvelle.

« Je vois.

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Depuis le temps je suis habitué aux menaces de notre frère, je pensais que tu l'étais aussi. »

Rebekah pesta et s'immobilisa soudain.

« Qui est venu ici ?

- Quoi ?

- Quelqu'un est venu, un vampire… »

Elijah crispa sa mâchoire et Rebekah soupira.

« Oh non Elijah, tout mais pas ELLE. »

()()

_Il avait été envouté par Katarina dès le premier regard qu'il avait posé sur elle. Trevor n'avait pas menti, elle était tout le portrait de Tatia et plus encore. _

_Katarina était vive, charmante, amusante. Lorsqu'elle faisait tournoyer ses jupes ou qu'elle se penchait vers lui, il oubliait tout. Niklaus, le rituel, leur accord… Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Katarina comme Tatia. Il ne pouvait pas._

_« Vous êtes toujours si gentil avec moi Elijah, pourtant je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter. » Murmura la jeune femme._

_Il prit une profonde inspiration pour lui répondre mais Klaus s'interposa ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait._

_« Katarina, ma chère, pressez-vous, j'ai une surprise à vous montrer. »_

_Katarina se tourna immédiatement vers Klaus et posa sa main fine sur son bras avant de se retourner à nouveau vers lui._

_« Elijah. » Le salua-t-elle avec une petite révérence._

()()

« Katherine est proche des frères Salvatore, elle peut nous aider.

- Tu parles, ils la détestent autant que nous. Katarina Petrova est une garce comme la Petrova originale et celle qui lui a succédé. »

Elijah saisit l'occasion de changer de sujet.

« Des problèmes avec Elena ?

- Pff, non, elle n'est pas assez maligne pour me poser problème. Je me demande ce que Matt peut bien lui trouver. » Ajouta Rebekah d'un ton boudeur.

Elijah saisit l'occasion pour détourner Rebekah du sujet Katarina.

« Ainsi c'est donc Matt qui te rend furieuse à ce point ?

- Il ne veut plus me parler. »

Elijah soupira. Rebekah avait beau avoir plus de cinq cents ans, elle n'avait jamais grandi.

« Tu as essayé de le tuer.

- Ce n'était pas lui que je visais.

- J'ai peur que ça ne change pas grand-chose, c'est un humain Rebekah. »

La blonde le fixa et songea à l'amulette que Klaus voulait tant obtenir.

« Tu comptes aider Klaus à trouver le collier ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais où il est ? » Lui demanda Elijah d'une voix pressante.

Rebekah secoua la tête. Elle ne dirait rien à Elijah, pas plus qu'à Klaus. Cette fois elle avait envie de jouer sa propre partie. Seule.

()()

Caroline inspira un grand coup et s'approcha de la nouvelle venue.

« Salut, tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

La brune posa une demi-seconde son regard sur elle et parcourut la salle des yeux avant de lui accorder de nouveau son attention.

« Tyler Lockwood, si tu ne le connais pas, ôte-toi de mon chemin. »

Caroline grinça entre ses dents.

« Sympa… »

Hayley tressaillit et se retourna vers elle.

« M'énerve pas, demain soir c'est la pleine lune et je suis pas d'humeur.

- Loup garou, murmura Caroline.

- Vampire, rétorqua Hayley, mi figue mi raison. Donc je répète ma question : as-tu vu Tyler ? »

Caroline s'efforça de lutter contre l'antipathie viscérale qu'elle éprouvait déjà pour l'inconnue et reprit.

« Tyler a été retenu, il ne se sent pas bien.

- Il avait l'air d'aller bien quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.

- Oui, mais maintenant non, alors laisse tomber ! »

Excédée, Caroline dépassa Hayley avant de se raviser.

« Comment ça se fait que Tyler n'ait jamais parlé de toi ? »

Les yeux d'Hayley s'étrécirent et elle toisa la blonde.

« Peut-être qu'il est assez mature pour ne pas étaler sa vie amoureuse au grand jour. »

Caroline eut l'impression que l'autre venait de lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur.

« Excuse-moi, Hayley, c'est ça ?

- Tu vois finalement Tyler t'a parlé de moi, par contre je ne vois pas qui tu peux être.

- Caroline. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par vie amoureuse ? »

Hayley eut un petit sourire coquin qui déplut immédiatement à Caroline.

« Devine petite… Bon si Tyler ne vient pas, je m'arrache. Si tu le vois avant moi, dis-lui que je campe près du lac. » Lâcha Hayley avant de sortir.

Restée seule, Caroline sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux alors qu'elle prenait la mesure de ce que venait de lui révéler Hayley.

« Caroline ? Ca va ? » Lui demanda Matt, inquiet devant son immobilité.

Caroline posa sur lui un regard perdu.

« Pas très bien non, » lâcha t'elle avant de sortir.

Matt écarta les bras.

« Caroline attend !

- Donovan, les clients attendent. Maintenant. » Ordonna son patron.

Matt hésita et l'autre le fixa.

« Des tas de jeunes cherchent à bosser tu sais… »

Résigné, Matt hocha la tête.

« D'accord patron, j'y vais. »

()()

Une fois dans la rue, Caroline fondit en larmes.

« Allons, allons. » Souffla Klaus qui posa sa veste sur ses épaules.

Bouleversée, la blonde le fixa.

« Tu le savais !

Klaus grimaça un sourire.

« Je m'en suis douté quand elle s'est jeté à mon cou tout à l'heure, enfin au cou de Tyler. Je suppose qu'il a du la rencontrer quand il est parti dans les montagnes. »

Caroline plissa les yeux et enleva la veste qu'il avait passé autour de ses épaules.

« Reprend ça, je ne veux plus te voir. »

Klaus la regarda, surpris.

« Quoi ? »

Caroline le toisa avec mépris.

« Et ça c'est pour m'avoir manipulée pour que je vienne ici ce soir. » Lâcha t'elle avant de le gifler.

Klaus blêmit et se frotta la joue.

« Pour ton bien je vais oublier ce que tu viens de faire et mettre ça sur le compte de ta déception et de ta rupture avec Tyler. »

Caroline éclata d'un rire triste.

« Ma rupture avec Tyler ? T'as rien compris Klaus.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute moi bien… Siffla Caroline, trouvant là un exutoire à sa colère. Peu importe que je sois ou non avec Tyler, ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre, je ne serais JAMAIS avec toi. »

Sur ces paroles, Caroline tourna les talons et Klaus la suivit des yeux.

« J'adore ce genre de défi. Murmura-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pathétique. » Commenta une voix dans son dos.

Klaus ferma les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici Katarina. »

La vampire grimaça.

« C'est bizarre, tout le monde me demande ça. Je vais finir par me vexer. Mais pour répondre à ta question, j'avoue que c'est devenu très divertissant par ici. Plus que dans mes souvenirs…

- Katarina… gronda Klaus.

- Niklaus, le super hybride originel qui se fait envoyer sur les roses par Miss Mystic Falls avoue qu'il y a de quoi s'amuser, » répondit Katherine.

Klaus inspira profondément.

« Pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce que tu veux Katarina ?

- Je ne sais pas, te proposer mon aide…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais m'être utile.

- Je pourrais espionner les Salvatore pour toi, voir s'ils savent quelque chose sur l'amulette. » Susurra Katherine.

Klaus se retourna vers elle.

« Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Tu vois les nouvelles vont vite par ici. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose en échange de mon aide.

- Quoi ? Demanda Klaus.

- Fais en sorte d'éloigner Stefan d'Elena. »

Klaus ricana.

« Et c'est moi que tu trouves pathétique… » Lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Restée seule, Katherine le suivit des yeux.

« A ta place, je ne serais pas si sûr de toi. Tu risques d'être déçu. » Murmura-t-elle avant de partir à son tour.

()()

Bonnie poussa un soupir excédé alors qu'elle tournait en rond pour la dixième fois depuis la visite de Katherine. Elle avait beau savoir que Katherine Pierce était tout sauf digne de confiance, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que de tous c'était celle qui lui avait fait la proposition la plus intéressante.

« Et j'aurais bien besoin des conseils dont elle m'a parlé. » Lâcha Bonnie à voix haute.

Seulement c'était Katherine et cette dernière était incapable de jouer franc jeu…

Bonnie soupira et jeta un petit regard au texto que lui avait envoyé Jamie un peu plus tôt.

Trop compliqué pour moi.

Désolé. T'es une fille chouette.

« Et merde. » Ragea Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière ramassa sa veste et sortit.

()()

Carol Lockwood ouvrit la porte et découvrit Caroline avec surprise.

« Caroline ? Tu cherches ta mère ?

- Oh Madame Lockwood, non, je, Tyler est en haut non ?

- Caroline ? » S'étonna Liz.

Une bouffée de soulagement envahit la jeune fille à la vue de sa mère et elle la serra contre elle.

« Maman tu vas bien.

- Bien sûr que je vais bien, je te l'ai dit. Et je t'avais dit aussi de rester à l'abri. »

Caroline rit entre ses larmes tandis que Liz l'écartait pour mieux la regarder.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, oui, mieux maintenant que je sais que tout va bien. »

Carol toussota et Liz écarta Caroline.

« Ecoute, il y a plein de gens ici qui posent des questions, je serais plus tranquille si tu ne te montrais pas trop. Tant que nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils savent au juste, c'est trop risqué.

- T'en fait pas maman, je suis juste venue parler avec Tyler.

- Caroline ? Il me semblait avoir été clair tout à l'heure. »

Liz et Carol échangèrent un regard et Carol toucha le bras du sheriff.

« Ils s'impatientent…

- Pars d'ici Caroline et emmène Tyler avec toi, »chuchota Liz.

Les deux femmes partirent et Caroline se tourna vers Tyler.

« Je viens de rencontrer Hayley au Mystic Grill. »

Tyler se décomposa et la prit par le bras.

« On sort. »

()()

Tyler poussa Caroline dans sa voiture et démarra. Ils roulèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes puis Caroline se tourna vers lui.

« J'attends que tu m'expliques ! »

Tyler inspira sourdement et se gara.

« J'ai rencontré Hayley dans les Appalaches.

- Je crois que j'avais compris cette partie Tyler ! »

Tyler inspira profondément et se tourna vers Caroline.

« Elle m'a aidé Caroline. Elle m'a aidé à briser le lien avec Klaus. Sans elle, je serais toujours à sa botte.

- Oui, oui et c'est très bien, seulement…Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle laisse entendre qu'elle est ta petite amie ? »

Tyler prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Caroline.

« Ecoute, je t'aime.

- Tyler répond moi. »

Tyler déglutit et soupira.

« Caroline, c'était compliqué là bas. Je n'arrêtais pas de me transformer pour briser le lien et Hayley était là et

- Tu as eu une aventure avec elle ? » Demanda Caroline.

Tyler se pencha pour lui prendre la main mais elle s'écarta.

« Tyler répond moi. »

Le jeune homme évita son regard.

« Ce n'était pas important, ce n'était pas de l'amour. »

Révulsée, Caroline s'écarta.

« Apparemment pas pour elle ! Quand je pense que tu m'as fait une scène pour Klaus alors que j'ignorais que tu n'étais pas toi !

- Caroline, non, s'il te plait attend.

- Quoi ? De nouveaux mensonges ?

- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal. »

Caroline ricana.

« Que je le prenne mal ? Mon petit ami part faire un séjour dans les montagnes et en profite pour coucher avec une autre qui maintenant débarque ici, je devrais le prendre comment d'après toi ?

- Caroline, ce n'était pas exactement un séjour d'agrément, gronda Tyler. Sans ton précieux Klaus je n'aurais pas été obligé de partir.

- MON précieux Klaus ? Non mais je rêve là ? Tu as le culot de me faire une scène ? »

Tyler se força à se calmer.

« Non. Mais je dis juste que Klaus est intéressé par toi et que tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour le décourager. »

Caroline rougit et claqua la portière de la voiture.

« J'en ai assez entendu. »

Tyler abattit son poing sur le volant.

« Et merde ! Ragea-t-il avant de sortir à son tour de la voiture. Caroline attend ! »

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, le visage déformé par la rage.

« Désolée Tyler mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps, de beaucoup de temps pour digérer ça.

- Caroline, j'te jure, j'm'en fous d'Hayley, n'en fait pas une maladie.

-Tout comme je me moque de Klaus seulement tu ne me crois pas. Alors pourquoi je te croirais moi ? »

Tyler trembla légèrement.

« Pour ça. » Souffla t'il avant de la projeter contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils s'embrassèrent avec fièvre puis Caroline le repoussa.

« Désolée Tyler, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. » Déclara Caroline.

Impuissant, Tyler la regarda s'éloigner.

« Caroline, attend je te ramène.

-Non. Je vais… aller voir Elena je crois.

- Caroline il fait nuit et on est dans les bois. »

La jeune femme se retourna, le visage dur.

« Dans ce cas, les daims ou autres loups n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. »

Impuissant, Tyler la regarda s'éloigner.

« Et merde, merde, merde ! Ragea-t-il. Oh et puis fais ce que tu veux ! » Hurla t'il avant de remonter en voiture.

()()

Bonnie regarda Jeremy avec surprise tandis qu'il lui ouvrait la porte, le visage rieur.

« Bonnie ?

- Oui… Je te dérange ?

- Non, non entre, j'étais juste en train de faire des crêpes avec April. »

Bonnie digéra la nouvelle et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Tu te souviens d'April, c'est la… »

Jeremy s'interrompit avec une grimace et April compléta.

« La fille du pasteur Young.

- Je sais, je suis désolée pour ton père, » commença Bonnie.

April leva les mains pour l'arrêter et ramassa son sac.

« C'est bon Bonnie, t'en fait pas. Je vais rentrer.

- Non tu peux rester si tu veux, intervint Jeremy.

- Je ne voulais pas te chasser, compléta Bonnie.

- Non, non, c'est l'heure de toute façon et je suis déjà restée trop longtemps. Retour à la réalité. Merci de ton aide Jeremy, c'était sympa.

- Je te fais des crêpes quand tu veux. »

April sourit légèrement et se tourna vers Bonnie.

« Salut Bonnie. »

Une fois la jeune fille sortie, Bonnie se tourna vers Jeremy.

« Tu traines avec elle maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Elle est sympa, plutôt cool et je te rappelle qu'elle vient de perdre son père à cause de nous.

- Ah non Jeremy, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Déclara Bonnie. Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Jeremy grimaça.

« Disons que j'y ai contribué alors. Bref, tu voulais quoi ? »

Bonnie hésita. Elle avait obéi à une impulsion en venant voir Jeremy. Elle voulait lui parler de la proposition de Katherine, de ce qu'elle avait fait au Conseil, mais de le voir comme ça dans la cuisine avec April… Une vie simple, des choses simples. C'était ce qu'elle voulait pour lui.

« Juste voir comment tu allais, mentit elle.

- Tu veux dire que tu voulais voir comment je gérais le fait d'être responsable de la transformation de ma sœur en vampire ?

- Jeremy…

- Ca va. La coupa le jeune homme. Je te jure Bonnie, ça va. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire pour moi. Va voir Jamie, je suis sûr qu'il s'ennuie de toi. »

Bonnie se força à sourire.

« D'accord, je vais faire ça… Bonne nuit Jeremy.

- Bonne nuit Bonnie. »

Une fois seul, Jeremy se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche et sanglota. Il avait tout perdu, Elena, Ric… et Bonnie.

()()

Bonnie avança jusqu'à sa voiture. Là, elle s'assit et fondit en larmes. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi seule.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma et prit son portable.

« Katherine ? C'est Bonnie. Présente-moi ton ami et on verra ce qu'on peut faire. »

()()

Carol Lockwood échangea un regard avec le sheriff Forbes tandis que le nouveau venu poursuivait.

« Il y a toujours eu une certaine activité à Mystic Falls mais les choses semblent s'être accélérées depuis quelques mois.

- A quoi pensez-vous Mr Jordan ? Demanda Liz.

- Appelez-moi Connor, je vous en prie. Ce qui est arrivé aux autres membres du Conseil devrait nous alerter.

- Vous pensez à des vampires ? Demanda Meredith.

- Non, ça ne ressemble pas à leurs méthodes. Déclara Connor. En fait je pense plus à une sorcière. »

Carol se força à ne pas regarder ses deux compagnes.

« Toutes les sorcières ont été brulées en 1864, je doute qu'elles se risquent à nouveau par ici.

- C'est ce qu'on verra… J'aimerais que vous réunissiez les membres du Conseil encore vivants au plus vite, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez vu pendant l'incendie.

- Seules nous trois étions présentes, intervint Meredith. La fumée était si épaisse qu'on n'y voyait rien.

- Mais vous en avez réchappé… Alors que les autres sont morts. Répliqua Connor. Et il manque un membre, Damon Salvatore c'est ça ? Pourquoi n'était il pas là ?

- Il était en déplacement je crois, mentit Liz.

- Peu importe, je veux le voir. Ainsi que tous les membres vivants des familles fondatrices. Nous allons reconstruire ce conseil.

- Très bien, je vais faire une liste, murmura Carol.

- Faites donc votre liste, susurra Connor. Nous nous verrons à la cérémonie. »

_**Vala, c'est tout^^**_

_**Comme notre chère série, je fais une pause pendant les fêtes **_

_**La suite à partir du 8 Janvier**_

_**Joyeuses fêtes à vous !**_


	12. Prof de vampirisme

_**Coucou, déjà merci à Holly pour sa review à laquelle j'ai déjà répondu par MP ^^ les choses s'accélèrent enfin à Mystic Falls, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ? **_

_**Attention nouveau jour de parution : le samedi, tous les 15 jours**_

**Chapitre 11**

**Prof de vampirisme**

Stefan était assis sur les marches du manoir lorsque Caroline, bouleversée, arriva. Surpris par son expression, Stefan se redressa.

« Caroline ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai pas très envie d'en parler, répondit la blonde au bord des larmes.

- Caroline ? C'est Tyler ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Tyler va très bien, lâcha Caroline avec amertume. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Je pensais que tu serais avec Elena. »

Stefan eut une grimace cynique.

« De toute évidence, Elena se porte mieux sans moi. »

Un instant distraite de son drame personnel, Caroline se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« Damon ?

- Damon. » Confirma Stefan d'une voix sombre.

Caroline se mordit les lèvres.

« Tu ne devrais pas le laisser te chasser comme ça. »

Stefan ricana.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Depuis qu'elle est devenue vampire, Elena s'en remet complétement en Damon.

- Mais c'est de toi dont elle est amoureuse. »

Stefan soupira.

« Seulement, je ne peux pas lui apprendre à se contrôler, Damon si et à cause de lui, Elena pense qu'il serait mieux pour elle d'apprendre à boire du sang humain plutôt que de chasser des animaux. »

Caroline grimaça.

« Oh et bien… C'est vrai que le sang animal… J'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour te contenter de ça. »

Stefan se retourna vers elle, désespéré.

« Je n'y arrive pas Caroline, c'est bien ça le problème ! Seulement je ne peux pas m'autoriser autre chose car sinon je n'arrive plus à me contrôler ! »

Caroline fit la moue.

« Mais tu y es arrivé non ? Lorsqu'Elena te donnait un peu de son sang, je veux dire

- Klaus a balayé tout ça, la coupa Stefan. Quand il a fait de moi un éventreur à nouveau, Klaus a balayé des années d'effort.

- Oh… Mais Elena comprend cela, elle sait que c'est difficile pour toi.

- Oui elle le sait. Répondit Stefan. C'est pour ça qu'elle trouve que Damon est un meilleur choix pour lui apprendre.

- Dans ce cas où est le problème ?

- Le problème Caroline c'est que chaque pas qu'Elena fait en direction de Damon l'éloigne de moi. »

Caroline grimaça.

« Non, bien sûr que non.

- S'il te plait Caroline, ne commence pas à me mentir. » Souffla Stefan.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement et inspira.

« D'accord. Tu sais ce que je crois ? »

Stefan la fixa.

« Elena est paumée en ce moment, elle s'est crue morte et se réveille en vampire. Elle est noyée sous ses émotions et sous la soif et elle sait que ça peut être risqué pour toi de voir trop de sang humain alors elle se rabat sur Damon.

- C'est justement la dernière partie de ta phrase qui m'inquiète.

- Et alors ? Laisse Damon lui apprendre les mauvais côtés et apprend lui les bons. Suggéra Caroline. Tu sais, les sensations décuplées, tout ça. »

Stefan se dérida légèrement avant de se rembrunir.

« C'est pas si simple que ça.

- Bien sûr que si, Elena t'aime, tu l'aimes, profitez-en. »

Stefan hésita puis secoua la tête.

« On a essayé Caroline. Mais au dernier moment, Elena, elle a trouvé un prétexte.

- Oh… Et tu penses que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Damon ?

- Caroline…

- Ok, ok… Mais ça n'empêche, Elena est dingue de toi alors arrête de broyer du noir et va la rejoindre. »

Stefan sourit et secoua la tête.

« Caroline l'éternelle optimiste… Et toi dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu devrais être avec Tyler non ? »

Caroline se décomposa.

« Je crois que Tyler et moi on va garder nos distances quelques temps. »

Stefan la fixa, l'air soucieux.

« A cause de Klaus ?

- Non, crois-moi Klaus n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Et tu étais venue pour en parler avec Elena seulement je te retiens depuis tout à l'heure avec mes états d'âme. » Compléta Stefan.

Caroline protesta.

« Non, non pas du tout. Enfin si un peu mais c'est pas grave. »

Stefan sourit avec amertume et Caroline reprit.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien puisqu'Elena veut apprendre à boire du sang humain et que tu dis toi-même que je suis une championne du contrôle, je vais m'en charger. Comme ça, plus de Damon. »

Stefan se retourna vers elle.

« Caroline, t'es sûre que tu peux faire ça ?

- Bien sûr, Elena est mon amie et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées en ce moment. Je vais lui dire. »

Avant que Stefan ait eu le temps de protester, Caroline gravit joyeusement les marches de la maison.

()()

Damon était affalé, complétement ivre, lorsque son portable sonna.

« Oh pitié non… Soupira t'il avant de décrocher. J'espère que c'est urgent Liz…

- _Ça l'est, retrouvez moi au Mystic Grill aussi vite que possible. On a un problème_.

- Bah tiens, ça m'aurait étonné. »

Avec un soupir, Damon se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où tu vas ? Demanda Stefan.

- Au Mystic Grill, Liz ne peut plus se passer de moi. »

Stefan se troubla.

« Il y a un problème ?

- Ouep.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Et laisser Elena toute seule ouhhhh t'as pas peur qu'elle se fasse une orgie de sang ? »

Stefan le fixa.

« Caroline est avec elle.

- Génial… Allez tu conduis, je suis bourré.

- J'allais te le proposer. » Répondit Stefan.

()()

Elena était assise sur son lit lorsque Caroline entra dans la pièce. La blonde grimaça à la vue de son amie et s'approcha lentement.

« Ça va ?

- Non ça va pas, » rétorqua Elena.

Caroline soupira et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« Si tu veux en parler, je suis là. »

Elena ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser.

« Damon et Stefan sont tous les deux sortis, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. »

Elena soupira avec amertume.

« Et c'est toi qui me surveille en leur absence…

- Non ! Elena, je suis ton amie. »

Elena se tourna vers Caroline et sourit tristement.

« C'est vrai, excuse-moi, je suis un peu déboussolée en ce moment.

- Et si quelqu'un peut comprendre ça c'est bien moi tu peux me croire, répondit Caroline. Quand je me suis réveillée dans cette chambre d'hôpital, toute seule… Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, c'était horrible. Et cette soif. »

Elena grimaça à la mention de la soif et Caroline reprit.

« Tu n'es pas toute seule Elena, il y a ton frère, il y a Bonnie, moi, Stefan. On va t'aider à traverser ça. »

Elena sourit tristement et se laissa aller contre Caroline.

« Stefan m'a dit que tu, que tu voulais apprendre à te contrôler alors si tu veux je t'aide ! »

Elena se raidit et s'écarta brusquement de Caroline.

« C'est Stefan qui te l'a demandé ?

- Non mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Elena tu es mon amie et je t'aime mais je pense que laisser Damon t'apprendre n'est pas une bonne solution. »

Elena se raidit un peu plus.

« Et pourquoi ?

- Enfin Elena, tu connais Damon, il est imprévisible et

- Il sait se contrôler et a promis qu'il m'apprendrait. »

Saisie, Caroline s'immobilisa.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Damon ?

- Rien du tout.

- Pas à moi Elena. Il se passe quelque chose, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page ? Je croyais que tu avais choisi Stefan.

- J'ai choisi Stefan ! » S'emporta Elena.

Caroline secoua la tête.

« Vu comme tu le prends on dirait pas.

- Caroline c'est compliqué.

- Alors explique.

- A quoi bon ? Tu es persuadée que Damon est mauvais.

- Mais pas toi. » Répondit Caroline.

Elena déglutit alors que des souvenirs du baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Damon lui revenaient. Caroline soupira.

« Tu sais ce que je crois ?

- Je suppose que tu vas me le dire…

- Tu l'as dans la peau.

- Quoi ? Caroline tu délires ! »

Caroline secoua tristement la tête.

« J'aimerais bien mais il suffit de te regarder… Tu passes ton temps à le défendre et

- Damon n'est pas si mauvais que tu le penses, d'accord il peut être un vrai con arrogant mais il nous a toujours aidés.

- Il T'a toujours aidé. Mais bon passons. Elena, c'est le premier mot que tu as dit quand tu t'es réveillée alors que tu reconnaissais personne et si tu t'étais vue quand le Pasteur Young s'en est pris à lui, waou c'était flippant.

- Damon est mon ami, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour lui ! »

Sur ces mots, Elena se leva et commença à arpenter nerveusement la pièce sous le regard triste de Caroline.

« Elena, je ne te dis pas ça pour te bouleverser.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant on dirait pas.

- Je te dis ça parce que tu passes tout ton temps avec Damon.

- Il m'a emmenée boire un verre en ville, j'avais besoin de faire un tour. »

Caroline soupira.

« Ok… Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu faire l'amour avec Stefan ? »

Cette fois Elena tourna un visage incrédule vers elle et Caroline grimaça.

« J'ai peut être fait une boulette là… »

()()

Damon, avachi dans le siège de la voiture, se tourna vers Stefan.

« Tu comptes me faire la gueule longtemps ?

- Je sais pas, tu comptes encore tourner longtemps autour de ma copine ?

- Oh Stefan, je pensais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça.

- Je le pensais aussi mais de toute évidence non. »

Damon soupira.

« Ecoute, je veux juste lui faciliter les choses.

- En lui apprenant à tuer ?

- Non justement, en lui apprenant à ne pas tuer. »

Stefan grinça des dents.

« Tu ne renonces jamais.

- Ma principale qualité, sourit Damon. Non, sérieusement Stefan, Elena a fait son choix et je l'accepte. Mais elle a besoin de moi pour apprendre et tu sais que c'est dans son intérêt. »

Stefan ricana et se gara.

« Content de t'entendre dire que tu l'acceptes. Quand à Elena tu as raison elle a besoin d'apprendre à gérer le sang humain.

- Alléluia !

- C'est pour ça que Caroline va lui apprendre. » Déclara Stefan en claquant la porte.

Damon fit un bond et se cogna la tête du même coup.

« Aie, non mais Stefan tu plaisantes j'espère ? Miss Mystic Falls en professeur de vampirisme ?

- Caroline gère bien, mieux que toi ou moi. Alors non, je ne plaisante pas. Lâcha Stefan avant d'entrer dans le Mystic Grill.

- C'est ça, on verra ça. » Grinça Damon en lui emboitant le pas.

()()

Liz se leva à leur entrée.

« Par ici, vite.

- On en a pas fini sur ce sujet, jeta Damon à Stefan avant de s'asseoir. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le sheriff Forbes les fixa.

« Tant mieux vous êtes là tous les deux, Elena ?

- Caroline est avec elle. Répondit Stefan pendant que Damon se commandait un nouveau whisky.

- Je suis soulagée…

- Bon on pourrait savoir ce qu'il y avait de si urgent, » coupa Damon.

Liz étendit ses bras devant elle et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Katherine vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Une conspiration sans moi ?

- Oh c'est pas vrai, mais tu vas te décider à quitter la ville un jour ? Demanda Damon d'un ton las. Ne vous occupez pas d'elle, continuez. » Déclara Damon à Liz tandis que Katherine prenait l'air chafouin.

Liz tiqua.

« J'aimerais autant qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres témoins.

- T'as entendu Katherine ? Dégage. »

Comme la vampire ne faisait pas mine de bouger, Damon se leva et l'empoigna par le bras.

« Damon arrête tu me fais mal.

- Tant mieux. T'as entendu la dame ? Alors dehors. » Lâcha Damon avant la jeter sur le trottoir.

« Efficace, commenta Stefan quand il revint.

- Je l'ai juste remise à sa place. Alors maintenant qu'on est tranquilles, sheriff ? »

()()

« Stefan t'a parlé de notre vie intime ?

- Elena non je te jure, il voulait pas, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, pour vous

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Rien, rien, juste que lui et toi vous étiez sur le point, enfin tu vois, balbutia Caroline. Et puis tu es … partie ? »

Elena ne répondit pas et Caroline s'inquiéta.

« Hé, ça va ?

- Non. Gémit Elena. C'est, je sais pas, j'aime Stefan mais quand il s'est approché, j'ai pensé enfin j'ai vu »

La jeune fille s'interrompit et Caroline lui adressa un regard empli de compassion.

« Tu as vu Damon.

- Oui. » Sanglota Elena.

Caroline soupira et l'attira contre elle.

« Ca va aller Elena, je te le promets. Je vais t'aider » Murmura t'elle tandis que son amie se laissait aller aux larmes qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs jours.

()()

« Et vous dites que ce type, ce Connor Jordan, pose des questions sur les sorcières ?

- C'est même pire que ça Stefan, répondit Liz. Il a l'air persuadé que les sorcières ont quelque chose à voir avec ce qui est arrivé au Conseil.

- Bah elle les a quand même réduits en cendre, » commenta Damon.

Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard noir et il écarta les mains.

« Je disais ça pour aider…

- Stefan, est ce que vous savez ce qui se passe avec Bonnie ? Reprit Liz. Parce que je vous assure que la Bonnie que j'ai vue au Conseil n'a rien à voir avec la jeune fille que je connais.

- Non. Répondit Stefan. Mais une chose est sûre, nous devons l'avertir.

- Génial, sauvons Bonnie… » Soupira Damon.

Stefan se tourna vers lui.

« Personne ne t'a demandé d'intervenir Damon.

- Et te voir devenir le preux chevalier blanc tout seul ? Allons Stefan… »

Liz les regarda.

« Faites ce que vous voulez mais éloignez la de ce Connor tant qu'on en sait pas plus.

- Il a dit quelque chose sur les vampires ? S'inquiéta Damon.

- Non rien mais il est au courant de leur existence et veut réunir le Conseil à nouveau.

- Vous voulez dire ce qui reste du Conseil, ironisa Damon.

- Non le Conseil, il veut y intégrer les membres restants des familles fondatrices.

- Oh oh… mauvais ça. » Commenta Damon.

()()

Bonnie poussa un cri avant de se reprendre.

« Elena, tu m'as fait peur.

- Mauvaise pioche, à se demander si t'as vraiment des pouvoirs finalement. Commenta Katherine. Allez rassemble des affaires, on s'en va dans cinq minutes.

- Quoi ? Attends j'ai jamais dit que je te suivrai. »

Katherine soupira outrageusement.

« Tu te rappelles le chasseur de sorcière dont je t'ai parlé ?

- Oui mais…

- Il est en ville et pose des questions sur le Conseil alors à ta place, je ramasserai des affaires et je me mettrai en route pour notre petite virée.

- Je préviens Elena.

- Tu l'appelleras sur la route, allez viens. »

Bonnie hésita et Katherine la fixa.

« Dépêche-toi.

- D'accord. » Souffla Bonnie avant de la suivre.

()()

Stefan et Damon échangèrent un regard perplexe tandis que leurs coups frappés à la porte de Bonnie restaient sans réponse.

« Elle a peut être mis les voiles, suggéra Damon. Moi c'est ce que je ferais à sa place.

- Dommage que tu ne le sois pas alors, commenta Stefan.

- Très drôle ça, je plaisante pas, tu t'améliores petit frère. Pour un peu on pourrait croire que tu as le sens de l'humour. »

Ils échangèrent un bref regard complice puis Stefan prit son portable.

« Ça sonne, Bonnie ?

_- Manqué… Essaie encore._

- Katherine ?

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec le portable de Bonnie ? Demanda Damon.

- Katheri

- _J'ai entendu_, le coupa Katherine. _Bonnie et moi on s'offre une petite virée entre copines,_

- QUOI ! Katherine si tu lui as fait quelque chose… »

A l'autre bout, Katherine soupira.

_« Bonnie, dis à Stefan que tout va bien._

_- Stefan, c'est Bonnie, _

- Bonnie écoute je sais pas où tu es mais on vient te chercher.

_- C'est bon Stefan, t'en fais pas, Katherine a proposé de m'aider et_

- Quoi ? Bonnie !

_- Au revoir Stefan, embrasse Elena pour moi. Ou demande à Damon de le faire._

- Je t'aime aussi Katherine, » persifla Damon tandis que Stefan fixait le téléphone d'un air désemparé.

Damon s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils.

« Où est le problème ? On voulait éloigner Bonnie et Katherine l'a fait à notre place.

- C'est une catastrophe, souffla Stefan. Sans Bonnie…

- Quoi sans Bonnie ?

- On ne pourra pas rendre son humanité à Elena. » Lâcha Stefan.

Cette fois Damon tiqua.

« Quoi ? J'ai raté un épisode ou bien ?

- Klaus a trouvé une idée pour rendre Elena humaine à nouveau.

- Klaus, bien sûr ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est se servir d'Elena comme poche de sang à hybrides sur pattes.

- Chaque chose en son temps, ce qui importe c'est de soigner Elena et sans Bonnie…

- SOIGNER Elena ? Non mais tu t'entends Stefan ? »

Son frère soupira.

« Tu sais qu'elle ne veut pas être un vampire, elle ne l'a jamais voulu. Alors si Klaus connait un moyen…

- Elena est au courant je suppose ?

- Non, et elle ne doit pas savoir. Le coupa Stefan. Je ne voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

- Et si elle s'y faisait ? Le provoqua Damon. Elle pourrait même aimer ça…

- Arrête Damon… Allez viens, on rentre.

- Oh alors tu me fais confiance pour ne pas révéler ton secret à Elena. »

Stefan s'immobilisa et sourit.

« Curieusement oui.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu l'aimes, tu veux la protéger. » Déclara Stefan avec cynisme.

Damon haussa les épaules.

« Ca se défend. » Murmura-t-il avant de monter en voiture.

()()

Stefan et Damon pénétrèrent dans la maison et Damon cria.

« Elena ? Prête ? Départ pour le cours dans dix minutes. »

Stefan lui adressa un regard noir.

« Quoi ? J'ai pas promis de ne pas essayer de lui faire changer d'avis, » lui lança Damon.

Stefan s'apprêtait à répondre mais Elena avança, l'air perturbé.

« Allez dépêche-toi, la pressa Damon d'un ton joueur.

- Désolée Damon, mais je ne viens pas.

- Quoi ?

- Caroline a proposé de m'apprendre et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. »

Stefan adressa un coup d'œil à Caroline et Damon grimaça.

« Je vois… Bien joué frangin, je l'avais pas vu venir celui-là. » Déclara-t-il avant de sortir.

Elena tendit la main vers lui.

« Damon…

- Laisse le, souffla Caroline. Ça vaut mieux. »

Elena grimaça et inspira.

« D'accord. On y va. »

Stefan s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa légèrement.

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider mieux que ça. »

Elena se força à sourire.

« T'en fait pas, Caroline et moi on va passer la journée entre filles.

- Ca sera sympa comme tout, sourit Caroline. Potins, magasins et sang…

- Caroline, soupira Elena.

- Amusez-vous bien, sourit Stefan avant d'attirer Elena à lui. Tu as bien fait de choisir Caroline. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. » Murmura Elena.


	13. Cours particuliers

_**Hello à tous ^^ Merci à Holly pour sa reviews, erf oui le week end, le samedi c'est bien ^^ Lol la relation entre Damon & Elena est toujours profonde, Caro est fan de Stef **__** par contre quand tu dis 2013 année de la vulgarité en quoi ça change de 2012 ? **_

_**Bon on reprend avec les leçons de Caroline… entre autres… Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 12**

**Cours particuliers**

Sitôt certain qu'Elena était en sécurité avec Caroline, Stefan se dirigea vers sa voiture.

« Tu nous quittes déjà ? Ma parole, tu es devenu très occupé. » Ironisa Damon dans son dos.

Stefan s'immobilisa et inspira longuement.

« Je dois retrouver Bonnie. »

Damon soupira avec exagération.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, pour qu'elle inverse le sort d'Elena.

- Si elle en est capable oui.

- Et si Elena n'en avait pas envie ? Souffla Damon. Si finalement, elle se plaisait en vampire ?

- Aucune chance. Mais si la chose est possible, je lui laisserai le choix. »

Damon ricana.

« Hmm, et si elle décide de rester vampire ? »

Stefan grimaça et Damon se pencha vers lui.

« En fait ce n'est pas pour Elena que tu fais ça au fond, c'est pour toi…

- Damon…

- Parce que tu as peur qu'au bout du compte elle réalise que je suis bien plus amusant que toi. »

Stefan se crispa.

« J'en déduis que tu ne vas pas m'aider à retrouver Bonnie.

- Perspicace le frangin… » Lâcha Damon avant de faire demi-tour.

Stefan lui suivit des yeux.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ta journée au juste ? »

Damon sourit.

« Je pense que je vais rester à la maison, au cas où Caroline se retrouverait débordée par la situation. »

Stefan songea qu'il n'en ratait décidément pas une.

« Je vois.

- Je te retiens pas, bonne journée Stefan…

- C'est ça toi aussi. » Siffla Stefan.

Damon se retourna une ultime fois.

« Oh et tant que tu y es, demande toi quelles raisons Katherine pourrait avoir d'aider Bonnie… Je suis sûr que ça serait intéressant. »

Stefan grimaça et s'avoua que son frère n'avait pas tort. Katherine avait sûrement un plan tordu en tête. Restait à découvrir lequel.

()()

« Bon on commence par quoi ? » Demanda Elena à Caroline.

La blonde hésita.

« Et bien je n'ai jamais fait ça avant mais je pense que le mieux ça serait de te contrôler face à la vue du sang.

- Oui pour éviter que ce qui est arrivé avec Matt se produise à nouveau, admit Elena.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Matt ? »

Elena ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la sonnerie du portable de Caroline lui coupa la parole.

« Tsss encore Tyler, » ragea la blonde avant d'appuyer sur le bouton stop.

Surprise, Elena la regarda faire.

« Tu réponds pas ?

- Non. Bon je vais chercher une poche de sang.

- Attends Caroline, qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ?

- Trop long à t'expliquer.

- Caroline ? »

La blonde prit une inspiration et fixa son amie.

« Tyler a couché avec une fille pendant qu'il était dans les Appalaches et elle vient de débarquer mais malgré ça, il se permet de me faire une scène pour ce qui s'est passé avec Klaus. Voilà. » Débita t'elle d'une traite.

Caroline fit demi-tour mais Elena la rattrapa.

« Attends j'suis larguée là, il s'est passé quoi avec Klaus ? »

La blonde soupira avec agacement.

« Pourquoi tout le monde fait une montagne du fait que j'ai, disons, fait quelque chose avec Klaus pensant que c'était Tyler alors que Tyler a couché avec une autre qu'il pouvait difficilement confondre avec moi ! »

Elena écarquilla les yeux.

« Attends, Klaus et toi, vous… »

Caroline inspira profondément.

« Je pensais que c'était Tyler et bien sûr Klaus n'a rien fait pour me détromper alors oui Elena, j'ai fait l'amour avec Klaus, d'une certaine façon. »

Elena sembla digérer la nouvelle puis :

« Et Tyler est au courant ?

- Oui, je viens de te le dire.

- Wahoo… Et pour l'autre fille ?

- Un loup garou. Elle s'est pointée hier chez Tyler et bien sûr Klaus lui a donné rendez-vous.

- Klaus dans le corps de Tyler donc, mais qu'est ce qui te prouve que ce n'est pas Klaus qui a couché avec cette fille dans le corps de Tyler ? »

Caroline déglutit.

« T'es gentille d'essayer de trouver des excuses à Tyler mais Klaus n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Il a rencontré cette fille dans les Appalaches et si j'en crois ce qu'elle a laissé sous-entendre, c'était plutôt chaud entre eux.

- Tu lui as parlé ? S'étonna Elena.

- Je t' l'ai dit, Klaus lui avait donné rendez-vous au Mystic Grill, enfin Tyler

- J'ai compris, la coupa Elena. Mais tu as parlé à Tyler ? Il dit quoi ?

- Hier soir. Il dit qu'il m'aime et que ce ne signifiait rien,

- Dans ce cas où est le problème ? Je veux dire, d'accord il t'a trompée mais peut-être qu'il avait des raisons, que c'était à cause de ses transformations, tu as dit toi-même qu'il ne se contrôlait plus quand il était en loup garou. »

Caroline la regarda avec incrédulité.

« Tu es sensée être mon amie Elena ! Pourquoi tu prends la défense de Tyler ?

- Oh non, non, non Caroline, s'alarma Elena. Je prends la défense de personne, je dis juste qu'il y a peut-être une explication à tout ça.

- Comme il y en a une sur le fait que tu n'arrives pas à t'éloigner de Damon ? » Répondit Caroline du tac au tac.

Elena se rembrunit immédiatement et Caroline prit l'air désolé.

« Excuse-moi, c'était pas cool de dire ça. En plus je sais que tu fais vraiment des efforts pour t'éloigner de lui. C'est juste qu'après tout ce que Tyler et moi avons traversé, c'est dur d'apprendre ça. »

Elena sourit légèrement pour la rassurer.

« T'inquiète je comprends et si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Caroline s'efforça de prendre une expression bravache.

« Ca va t'en fait pas, et puis je sais que tu as beaucoup à gérer en ce moment sans avoir en plus à t'occuper du drame de ma relation avec Tyler. »

Elena sourit devant le ton mélodramatique que prenait Caroline.

« Tu aurais du m'en parler, ce que m'arrive c'est… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne suis plus là pour mes amies. Quand l'as-tu découvert ?

- Hier soir. »

Elena grimaça avant de la regarder avec attention.

« Attend, hier soir ? C'est pour ça que tu es venue en fait, tu voulais en parler et moi j'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de te saouler avec mes problèmes, Caroline je suis désolée.

- T'inquiète, ça va aller. Et puis tu avais grand besoin de parler aussi je crois.

- Oui mais…

- C'est bon Elena, la coupa Caroline avant de reprendre en affichant un grand sourire. Bon je vais chercher ce sang. »

()()

Klaus fixa Stefan avec rage.

« Katarina a fait QUOI ? »

Stefan soupira, il savait que Klaus accueillerait mal la nouvelle mais à ce point…

« Apparemment, elle a écouté notre conversation avec le sheriff Forbes et est partie chercher Bonnie. »

Klaus fulmina.

« Je crois que c'était plutôt clair, la vraie question est : comment as-tu pu être assez bête pour la laisser faire ? »

Stefan se crispa.

« Et comment j'étais sensé deviner que Bonnie suivrait Katherine ?

- Tu es sûr qu'elle l'a fait de son plein gré ? »

Stefan adressa un regard éloquent à Klaus tandis que le téléphone de ce dernier vibrait. Klaus fixa l'appareil, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

« T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication Katarina. Déclara t'il en décrochant.

-_Oh, à ce que je vois les nouvelles vont vite. Qui a parlé, non laisse-moi deviner… Stefan._

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à tes petits jeux Katarina. Dis-moi où est ma sorcière et vite.

- _Quoi ? C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de te venir en aide ? _

- Me venir en aide ?

- _Stefan t'as dit qu'un chasseur de sorcière était en ville ? J'ai pris les devants et j'emmène Bonnie voir un ami à moi, quelqu'un qui pourra l'aider à canaliser tous ses sombres pouvoirs…_ »

Klaus sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et Stefan en profita.

« Est-ce que Bonnie va bien ? Dis-lui de me la passer !

- _Bonnie, Stefan s'inquiète, tu veux bien le rassurer ?_

_- Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas,_ cria Bonnie.

- Oh ça suffit, coupa Klaus. Donc tu emmènes Bonnie voir quelqu'un qui va l'aider à développer ses pouvoirs ?

- _Tous tes sorciers sont morts non ?_ »

Klaus soupira.

« Je veux que tu m'appelles chaque jour Katarina et si jamais tu tentes quelque chose…

- _Je sais tu me tues. Au revoir Klaus, embrasse Stefan pour moi. _»

Klaus regarda avec rage son téléphone tandis que Stefan soupirait.

« Pour sa défense, elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait.

- Elle prépare quelque chose, gronda Klaus.

- Katherine n'est pas stupide, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de te mécontenter une fois de plus. » Tenta Stefan.

Pour toute réponse, Klaus lui adressa un regard noir.

()()

_« Vous semblez soucieux Lord Niklaus._

_- Non, ne vous en faites pas ma chère Katarina, c'est juste mon frère qui me pose quelques problèmes, un simple différent familial qui sera résolu après la pleine lune._

_- La pleine lune ? _

_- Oubliez ça Katarina, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. »_

_Un silence puis :_

_« Lord Elijah me semble pourtant beaucoup vous aimer, il est visible que votre frère ferait n'importe quoi pour vous plaire. Comme tout le monde ici, d'ailleurs._

_- Mais pas vous, Katarina._

_- Je ne suis pas tout le monde. »_

()()

Klaus revint au présent et fixa Stefan.

« Soit, à présent il faudrait localiser l'amulette.

- Je l'avais donnée à Elena, soupira Stefan.

- Et qu'en a-t-elle fait ?

- Je crois qu'elle l'a rendue à Rebekah.

- Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ? »

Stefan soupira.

« Je vais parler à Rebekah,

- Bonne idée, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma sœur ne me fait pas confiance, » ironisa Klaus.

Stefan s'autorisa un sourire, puis,

« Par contre, j'aimerais que les choses soient claires Klaus. Si je t'aide c'est pour soigner Elena. Pour qu'elle retrouve une vie normale, pas pour qu'elle devienne une poche de sang pour tes hybrides. »

Klaus eut un petit sourire désagréable et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Mon cher Stefan, si ta petite Bonnie est aussi douée que je le pense, Elena deviendra un accessoire totalement inutile à mes yeux. »

Leurs regards se nouèrent un instant et Stefan céda.

« Bien. Une dernière chose.

- Laquelle, gronda Klaus avec lassitude.

- Caroline. Tu la laisses. »

Cette fois Klaus le fixa, furieux.

« Attention Stefan, tu outrepasses les bonnes dispositions que j'ai à ton égard… »

Stefan leva les mains en guise d'apaisement.

« Je dis juste que tu n'obtiendras rien de Caroline en la harcelant comme tu le fais.

-Oh et que devrais-je faire selon toi ? La laisser filer le parfait amour avec mon hybride ?

- Il s'appelle Tyler. Grinça Stefan. Et si tu veux vraiment Caroline, tu devrais prêter un peu plus de considération à ses amis, ça compte pour elle.

- A commencer par ta chère Elena n'est-ce pas ? Stefan… Je te l'ai dit, si Bonnie est à la hauteur, je laisserais ton double Petrova couler des jours heureux…

- Bonnie sera à la hauteur, assura Stefan.

- Si tu le dis. Arrange-toi pour contrôler Katarina, sinon elle ne sera pas la seule Petrova à en subir les conséquences. Gronda Klaus avant prendre une expression aimable. Au travail Stefan. »

Resté seul, Stefan grimaça. Devoir compter sur Katherine pour sauver Elena ne lui plaisait décidément pas du tout.

()()

« _Résidence Salvatore, Damon à votre service._

- Damon ? C'est Tyler.

- _Ah non désolé on fait pas dans les hybrides_. »

Incrédule, Tyler regarda son portable.

« Je le crois pas, il a raccroché…

- Un problème chéri ? »

Tyler se retourna vers sa mère.

« Non, non, enfin tu veux bien appeler Damon et me le passer ? »

Carol haussa le sourcil et Tyler s'empressa de la rassurer.

« Rien de grave t'en fait pas.

- Mmm, dis moi Tyler, on a pas eu l'occasion de reparler de cette fille, Hayley ? »

Vouant mentalement Klaus aux feux de l'enfer, Tyler se força à sourire.

« Une connaissance, t'en fait pas.

- Elle avait l'air d'être plus d'une connaissance de ce que j'ai vu. »

Tyler soupira.

« Maman…

- D'accord pas envie d'en parler, mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais que tu peux

- J'ai juste besoin que tu appelles Damon d'accord ! S'il te plait, » se força à ajouter Tyler.

()()

« Damon Salvatore, que puis-je faire pour notre délicieuse maire ?

_- Damon ne raccroche pas, je veux juste savoir si Caroline est chez vous._

- Pourquoi ? Elle ne répond pas à tes appels ?

_- Ok donc elle est chez vous. Tu sais si elle compte venir me voir ? »_

Damon s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa quelques minutes Caroline en train de se démener devant une Elena morose.

« _Damon ?_

- Si tu veux mon avis, elle est là pour un certain temps.

- _Ok, à tout de suite_. »

Damon grimaça et regarda son téléphone.

« Où il a vu que je l'invitais ? C'est dingue ça, ces hybrides sont vraiment sans gêne.» Persifla-t-il avant d'aller se servir un verre.

()()

Caroline fixa Elena, découragée.

« Non, Elena, non ! »

Le nez dans la poche de sang frais, Elena grogna. Elle mourrait de faim, elle avait tellement faim que ça commençait à l'alarmer, arriverait elle seulement à se sentir un jour rassasiée ?

« ELENA ! »

Cette fois Elena releva la tête et Caroline soupira.

« Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ça. C'est comme, comme quand tu manges un gâteau, tu sais certaines filles se goinfrent, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elles n'arrivent jamais à être pompom girl, je l'ai toujours dit : entre le sucre et les pompons il faut choisir, enfin bref, j'en étais où ? »

Elena lui lança un regard éloquent.

« Je suis pas très bonne hein ? » Grimaça Caroline.

Elena ouvrit la bouche pour rassurer son amie mais l'arrivée de Damon l'en dispensa.

« Hybride dans tous ses états dans le salon.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé entrer ! Pesta Caroline.

- La maison est ouverte à tous les vents, j'y peux rien, » répondit Damon.

Elena regarda son amie.

« Tu devrais y aller, c'est important que vous parliez,

- T'es sûre ?

- Mais oui, t'en fait pas.

- Je reste avec Elena. » Annonça Damon.

Caroline tiqua.

« Je sais pas.

- Caroline, la coupa Elena. Je gère, ça va. »

Le regard de la blonde passa de l'un à l'autre et finalement elle s'inclina.

« Bon, si tu le dis, décida-t-elle d'un ton peu convaincu.

- Il t'attend Caroline, » lui rappela Elena.

Caroline prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la maison.

« Et pas de tâches sur mon tapis, je l'ai payé une fortune ! » Lui cria Damon.

Elena lui donna un coup de coude et il la regarda.

« Quoi ?

- C'est pas le moment c'est tout… » Lâcha la jeune fille.

Un silence retomba puis Damon la fixa.

« C'est moi où Blondie n'avait pas envie que je reste avec toi.

- Caroline est mon amie, elle se soucie de moi.

- Et pas moi donc… »

Elena soupira.

« Damon …

- Non, non c'est pas grave… Alors ces cours, ça se passe bien ? »

Elena lui adressa un regard éloquent et Damon grimaça à la vue des poches vides qui jonchaient la pelouse.

« Mouais, pas terrible. »

()()

Tyler se précipita vers Caroline.

« Caroline écoute.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir.

- Je sais, mais écoute moi quelques secondes, je suis désolé. J'aurais du te parler d'Hayley plus tôt et je l'aurais fait si on avait pas eu tant de choses à gérer.

- Tu veux parler de Klaus ? » Le coupa Caroline avec acidité.

Tyler soupira et se força au calme.

« Oui Klaus. Il te tourne autour et vous vous êtes rapprochés pendant mon absence, alors quand j'ai vu ça j'ai été jaloux et je me suis dit que c'était pas le moment de parler d'Hayley et puis après,

- Après ?

- Ecoute Caroline, je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait. J'ai couché avec Hayley c'est vrai mais ça ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi. »

Bouleversée, Caroline se détourna.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? »

Tyler la rattrapa par le bras.

« Parce que je t'aime Caroline. Quand on a cru, quand on a cru qu'on allait tous mourir, quand JE croyais que j'allais mourir, ce n'était pas à Hayley que je pensais, ni avec Hayley que je voulais être

- Tu pourrais arrêter de dire son prénom tout le temps ?

- Mais avec TOI Caroline. Et s'il fallait que je meure pour que tu sois en sécurité, je mourrais avec plaisir. »

Cette fois Caroline frissonna.

« Tyler….

- Je t'aime Caroline. » Murmura-t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Emue Caroline noua ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser avant de se détacher.

« Tu aurais au moins pu apporter des fleurs.

- J'en ai pris, murmura Tyler en se penchant pour ramasser un bouquet de roses rouges. J'attendais juste d'être certain que tu ne me le jettes pas à la figure. »

Caroline sourit et l'attira à elle.

()()

Dans le jardin, Damon ironisa.

« Pas de hurlements, pas d'hybride furieux, ni d'hystérique blonde. Je dirais que ça se passe bien.

- Tant mieux, je suis contente que ça s'arrange pour l'une d'entre nous. » Lâcha Elena.

Damon, la regarda, légèrement interrogateur.

« Ce qui veut dire ?

- Rien laisse tomber. »

Elena se détourna tandis que Damon approchait.

« Pourquoi tu refuses mon aide Elena ? »

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent et elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Damon, ça serait pas bien, pas honnête vis-à-vis de toi. Je veux dire, j'aime Stefan et

- Et c'est Stefan qui pense que c'est une mauvaise idée que je t'apprenne. Voilà pourquoi Blondie est là. »

Elena se sentit rougir.

« Damon non, c'est pas la faute de Stefan, c'est

- Allez c'est bon Elena… Soupira Damon avant de se pencher pour ramasser une poche à moitié vidée. C'est efficace au moins ? »

Elena grimaça.

« Si tu me dis oui je ne te croirais pas, ça fait dix minutes que je vous observe et franchement j'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi pitoyable… »

Elena lui lança un regard noir et Damon leva les mains en guise d'apaisement.

« Ok j'ai rien dit, n'empêche que c'est pas en suçant des poches de sang que tu apprendras comment réagir face à une veine remplie de sang frais. Enfin moi je dis ça, j'y connais rien après tout, j'ai que cent cinquante ans d'expérience, une broutille face à une routarde comme Blondie. »

Elena soupira.

« Elle s'appelle Caroline.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit, enfin, je te laisse, continue comme ça, tu pourras difficilement faire pire. »

Elena se mordit la lèvre avec agacement tandis qu'il s'éloignait puis.

« Et en admettant, je dis bien en admettant que je te demandais de bien vouloir m'apprendre, comment tu t'y prendrais ? »

Damon sourit légèrement puis se retourna.

« Et bien déjà exit les poches de sang.

- Ah non Damon, c'est trop dangereux !

- Exercice pratique, je suis certain que tu ne sais même pas comment mordre correctement ta proie, enfin pour lui faire le moins mal possible. »

Elena grimaça.

« Caroline pense que je devrais déjà apprendre à me contrôler avec des poches de sang.

- Foutaises Elena et tu le sais ! Apprendre à se contrôler c'est apprendre où mordre, qui mordre, comment mordre et quand s'arrêter. Pas forcément dans cet ordre-là d'ailleurs.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Elena avec méfiance.

- Le mieux c'est de le sentir, » la testa Damon en approchant.

La gorge sèche, Elena le fixa tandis qu'il approchait. L'air sérieux, Damon se plaça derrière elle et glissa ses lèvres contre son cou.

« Tu dois toujours trouver la veine et mordre une fois, en plein dedans. »

Elena haleta, brusquement consciente de son corps contre le sien.

« Je te montre ? Murmura Damon à son oreille.

- D'accord. » S'entendit elle répondre.

Un gémissement lui échappa alors que les dents de Damon se plantaient dans sa gorge et elle se laissa aller contre son torse.

« Nourris toi aussi, »murmura Damon au bout de quelques secondes.

Elena déglutit tandis qu'il posait son poignet contre ses lèvres et elle le mordit sans réfléchir.

« Voilà doucement, » souffla Damon en l'attirant contre lui.

Elena soupira alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur son cou et ferma les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir ressentir une chose pareille. Dans sa bouche le sang de Damon avait une saveur suave, plus douce qu'aucune des sucreries qu'elle avait jamais goutées. Elle sentit la caresse des lèvres de Damon sur sa peau et sa langue la chatouilla tandis qu'il buvait lentement son sang. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa et elle se força à calquer son rythme sur celui de Damon.

« C'est mieux, gémit-il. Tu y es Elena. »

Elena inspira profondément tandis que le plaisir déferlait en elle et elle appuya un peu plus ses lèvres contre la peau de Damon. C'était bon, meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu éprouver avant. Son bas ventre se tendit brutalement tandis que la morsure de Damon se faisait elle aussi plus vorace.

Pendant une seconde ils ne firent plus qu'un puis….

« ELENA ! Arrête ! Damon lâche la ! »

Elena, les jambes coupées, cligna des yeux alors que l'étreinte cessait et Damon haleta.

« Mais vous faisiez quoi tous les deux ! » S'insurgea Caroline.

Encore à demi ivre de sang et de plaisir, Elena sourit bêtement, incapable de répondre tandis que Damon sifflait entre ses dents.

« Ouh… Murmura-t-il.

- Damon ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Elena ? Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Caroline en l'absence de réponse de son amie.

Troublée, Elena hocha la tête.

« Ça va Caroline, Damon me montrait juste, comment, comment…

- La meilleure façon de mordre une victime vivante, vint à son secours Damon. Mais maintenant que tu es revenue jouer les professeurs, je m'en voudrais de m'imposer. Elena si tu as besoin de conseils, mon offre tient toujours… »

Incapable de le retenir, Elena posa un regard troublé sur Caroline.

« Elena ? T'es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, oui, se reprit Elena. Damon, c'était juste pour me montrer, une sorte d'exercice pratique. »

Caroline la regarda d'un air incrédule.

« T'es sûre parce que ça ressemblait pas à un exercice, d'où j'étais on aurait plus dit que vous étiez en train de faire l'amour ou quelque chose du genre. »

Mal à l'aise, Elena déglutit au souvenir du plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé durant leur brève étreinte. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait préféré, offrir son sang à Damon ou prendre le sien.

« ELENA, ouh ouh. La rappela Caroline. T'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Oui, non, écoute Caroline on pourrait pas remettre la suite à plus tard parce que là… »

Caroline grimaça légèrement.

« D'accord si tu veux, mais…

- Ecoute, il s'est rien passé d'accord. S'il te plait t'en parle pas à Stefan. Murmura Elena.

- Oui, d'accord mais s'il s'est rien passé pourquoi tu veux le cacher à Stefan ?

- Parce que ça lui plairait pas c'est tout. S'il te plait Caroline, il y a déjà assez de tensions entre eux.

- Mmm, répondit la blonde, visiblement peu convaincue. Enfin si tu dis qu'il n'y a rien… »

Elena soupira.

« Merci, et avec Tyler alors ? »

Cette fois Caroline tourna un visage pétillant de joie vers elle.

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Donc tu lui as pardonné, je suis contente.

- Il avait amené des roses alors… »

Elena sourit.

« Viens on va marcher et tu vas tout me raconter, je veux tout savoir, enfin pas les détails trop intimes hein. » Plaisanta-t-elle.


End file.
